Of Vampires and Dragons
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Ashley is forced to move to a demension of all vampires and dragons after a event 10 years ago.Now can she deal with all the stress of school,being the Akatsuki mascot and her half assed home life?rated M for later chapters and languge SasorixOC
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

I stared out the window of the moving vehicle I road in.I was being forced to go to this stupid hell hole that I yet dont understand.I looked at my wrist and pulled my sleeve up a bit.I glared at the small cresent moon shape on my wrist.It had been ten tears ago that I was forced into this life.I shifted slightly in my seat trying to ease the burning feeling in my back and going through my sides.Becasue I was forced to be in this world.

Let me begin at the beginning at least to not confuse you poeple.My name is Ashley.Ashley Mitirishi.I am currently 16 years old and I am going to a school for vampires.Sure enough that is not a lie or a joke.

When I was six I was bounded to this life by being attacked by a evil vampire what my family and the elder council call a 'Dark Blood Drinker' or a 'Level E'.It seems those names are commonly used.Thankfully I was saved by a man by the name of Leo Hokazu.He's someone like me.

Now my appearence this gives away certain things about why I am bounded.I have these weird vine like things that look like rose vines protruding along my body they go all the way up and down my neck all over my left leg my left arm and right arm.They go halfway down my right leg.

I have long black hair that I keep down.Even if it gets in my way since it goes all the way down to the bloody floor.My nails are un-normaly long.My eyes are a deep lavendar color which I was born with.

"Ashley stop moving so much if you do the marks are gonna burn worse."My aunt Shelia told me.She had dirty blonde hair that she always kept in a small ponytail at the back of her head and had glasses her eyes where a dark amost red brown color.

"Sorry."I mumble as I try to bury myself deeper into the back seat.I glare at the rear-view mirror.I meet my fathers gaze.

"What are you staring at brat?"He questioned me.

"Nothing just a bastard old slob."I mutter the car jerks to a stop and I find my head turned to the side.My cheek burning really badly.

"What was that?"he growled out.

"Nothing."I answered.I could have said what I thought to the guy and leave the car but I dont.Not for Aunt Shelia's sake.

"Thats what I thought."He muttered before driving again to our new home.

My mother could do something but she doesnt she just stands by like nothings happening.That pissess me off more then anything.He's mad at me because we have to move.The elder council says that we have to move now because that I'm 16 now I need to be with my own kind.

I didnt want to move either does he think I want to?Hell no I want to be back with my old friends back where we used to live.

Not like my opionon matters anyway.Never has mattered.It didnt even matter when mom and dad got back together after their divorce.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat my cheek still burning I pressed my face to the glass.It started fogging up due to it must have started raining a few moments ago.I sighed through my nose and let some ears fall out.I slowly fell back asleep we wouldnt be there til tomorrow morning.


	2. Finding West Craven

**CHAPTER 1 FINDING WEST CRAVEN HIGHSCHOOL**

I woke up the next morning in my new room.I looked around a small note was on my nightstand.I picked it up and read the writing my aunt no doubt.

'_Ashley,_

_Sorry I cant drive you to school today your father told me that he was going to work early and would be back after you got home from school today dont be late you know how he is.Look I'm sorry about yesterday I should have broken the fat asses wrist for smacking you.You know I think he hates me and you the most and wants your mother for jut a quick lay and nothing more right?Whatever the case make sure you are not late after school I'll be there to pick you up and maybe we can go shopping your mother is gonna be gone for a buisness trip for a few days so you can stay with me if you dont want to be around him.Love ya hun._

_xoxoxoxox Your Aunt Shelia_

_p.s watch out for the vampire boys they go for the new girls like fly's do to honey.DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT!!'_

I sighed and placed the letter in my pocket.Someone must have carried me into my room last night.I stretched slightly and then walked over to my closet grabbed some jeans a black tank top.I went over to my dresser grabbed my bra and panties and headed for the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom next to my room that conected to it and undressed from yesterdays clothing.

I sighed as I turned the water on to steamning hot.I stepped in as I inhaled the steam making me be able to relax a bit.My stomache lerched at the thought of my new school.

What if no one likes me?What if I make enemies?WHAT IS I EMBARASS MYSELF THE SECOND I WALK INTO THE CLASSROOM OH GOD KILL ME NOW!!No I will make it through this and stay calm.

I sighed a bit as I washed my hair.

"Who am I kiding I'm scared as hell."I muttered to a myself as I washed my pale skin.

Once I finished washing I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my thin curvous frame.I dried off and grabbed my undies off the counter and unfolded them.I placed them in the right spot along with then I placed my black lace bra on and then I placed my jeans and tank top on.I walked out the bathroom and then grabbed my black My Chemical Romance hoodie that zipped up and I placed it on my shoulders and zipped it up halway I placed my ring with a red gem in the middle on my left ring finger and I placed my dragon necklace with a red gem in the middle of it around my neck.

I then laced up my black with blue flame converses and brushed my teeth and slid down the railing of the stairs.Just as I was about to leave my father called me into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"I asked him.He probably wanted to start something.Please god let him have some form of mercy and not make him hit me on the face or anything I dont want the teachers asking qestions at least til the second week I'm here.

"Sorry."he stated as he continued to read the paper.I jumped he just apologized which he NEVER EVER DOES!!

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my father?"I asked.

"I mean it I had no right to do what I did yesterday.I hope you can forgive me."He told me not able to face me.OF COURSE HE WOULDNT BE ABLE TO NOT AFTER YESTERDAY HE NEVER IS WHENEVER HE SMACKS ME ACROSS THE FACE!!

"It's okay I'm used to it I have since I was 8 years old so its okay.I gotta go or I'll be late to school."I told him as I walked out the hallway and out the door.I noticed here that the sun doesnt shine as much which is strange.Right I live in a vampire demension now great just great.

I noticed a few girls walking down the street.They looked like snoobs in my opionon.Yet the vampire girls we beautiful in my mind becasue everyone here was unlike where I used to live you where either beautiful or a peice of crap.

I sighed maybe they knew where I needed to go becasue I am way too clueless.I walked up to them.

"Excuse me can you tell me how to get to West Craven HighSchool?"I asked them they raised a eyebrow.

"Why are you talking to us?"one asked me in a stuck up 'I am way too good for you'tone.She had bubble gum pnk hair and jade eyes.

"Becasue I just moved here last night and are totaly confused."I told them.

"Ah so _**YOU'RE **_the new girl we've been hearing about all week."A girl with black glasses and black hair said to me.

I nodded.

"Yep."I told them.

"Wow the _**AKATSUKI **_will simply love her."A blonde said.I blinked I had no idea who they where.

"Ino just becasue your brothers in that organization."The pink haired girl said.

"It's true besides I garentee it watch.New girl is gonna get biten either today or tomorrow by one of them."Ino said.

"She is right Sakura."The black haired girl said.

"Shut it Karin."Sakura hissed out.

"Um can you help me or no."I asked in a small voice as the two of them began to aruge.I sighed.No luck.

I walked down the street til I saw a few boys and walked up to them.

"Um excuse me."I asked them.They turned around.One had onyx hair and onyx eyes the other had blonde spikey hair adn blonde eyes and whiskers.

"Yes what is it?"The onyx haired one asked.

"Do you go to West Craven high if so can you tell me how to get there?"I asked him.

"Oh you must be the new girl.The teachers didnt tell us you where this pretty belive it."The blonde guy told me.

"Dobe dont you have a girlfriend or something?"The black haired guy asked.

"Yes I do and Hina-chan is very very pretty and cute and and..."The blonde huffed out.

"Whatever Naruto."The black haired said.

"Stupid Sasuke."Naruto mumbled.

"Oi can you help me or not?"I asked I was starting to get pissed off.

"Oh sure follow us dattebayo."The blonde told me.I followed them to the school.

We walked for a bit my eyes wide with anticipation.Everything was so...beautiful.We walked past a giant fountain with a dragon statue and a vampire statue they where fighting and a lightening bolt was between them.

"So how do you like here Ash-chan?"Naruto asked me.I smiled.

"It's cool of what I see so far."I told him Sasuke sighed.

"Where gonna be late if we dont hurry up."Sasuke grumbled before I could say shamalaba ding dong I was on his back I put his neck in a death grip becasue I didnt know what to expect my aunt had told me that vampires can be very _**VERY **_reckless.Sasuke gave Naruto a look the blonde had a smile worse then the sherishar cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Before I could scream The three pf us me on Sasuke's back where up in the air as we where about to fall these weird gaint bat wings erruoted from Sasuke's back right where his shoulder blades are and we started flying.I looked over to Naruto.

Naruto's wings where a bit bent sorta look and bulky.Kinda a cartoonish look to em.

"If you drop me I am going to Mutilate you and chop your balls off and shove em down your throat."I snaeered at him.Naruto laughed.

"Man teme she sure can threaten poeple glad I'm not the one holding her up."Naruto laughed.Sasuke's hand glowed a bright neon blue.The next thing I knew Naruto had screamned while a small bit of lightening hit him in the face.

"DAMN IT SASUKE!!'Naruto shouted as he chagred at him a small orb in his hand.

"RESENGAN!!"Naruto shouted.I screamned as I let go of Sasuke's neck the next ting I knew I was in a tree.

"AH GOD DAMNIT!!I shouted.I looked at the clock in the clock tower.

"AH NO IM LATE!!"I shouted I was gonna be even more late as I tried to untangle myself from the tree.I fell with a off and got up I made sure my messanger bag was still placed around me and I ran into the school's main building.

I opened the large pair of doors.I noticed a few students in the main foyer.They where running to their classrooms totaly aware of where they where going.I stoood there like a idoit for a few moments.I snapped out when I heard the warning bell.I shouted a bit.

"CRAP CRAP MEGGA CRAP CRAP CRAP DOUBLE CRAP CRAP CRAP SON OF A CRAP MONKEY!!"I shouted as I ran down the halls looking for my room for first period.

I opened the door to the room.I ran in huffing and puffing and shouted.

"SAFE!!"I was relified for a bit when I was then suddenly knocked down.

"GAH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!YOU MORON YOURE GOING TO MAKE ME FRIGGEN LATE!!TRY TO WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING NEXT TIME!!"He hollered at me.

I turned around.A boy with almost white pale skin.He had marks on his lips that where purple and then he had hair down to his butt his hair was purple like his eyes kinda like mine.He had a small round jewel that was purple as well proturding out of his neck.He wore a purple trench coat going all the way down to his ankles.Light grey pants and black boots.His jacket was open exposing his stomache and chest.I saw a long dark purple scaly tail.A.k.a he must be a **DRAGON.**

I got up and brushed myself off."What the heck is your problem ya two faced jerk off?"I asked him.He pulled my shirt collar and pulled me face to face.He pressed the tips of his long black talon like nails or claws was the better term for them against the sides of my neck.

"Do you really want to piss me off woman.I could serouisly kill you right now and not even show the least bit remorse for it."He told me.I glared at him.

"Okay okay guys lets brake it up.Veeno please take a seat and stop threatening the new girl."A man with silver hair said a eyepatch and mask covering about 90 of his face.

I noticed that Veeno shift his gaze to said teacher.While he let go of my collar and removed his claw like talons.He made a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a growl sound.He glared at the teacher then stalked away.I noticed that his tail kept flicking back and forth knocking some books off of a shelf as he went by the area.He then sat beside a a boy with blazing red hair and red eyes.

"Alright everyone like I told Veeno this is Ashley she is the new student that all we teachers have been fussing about for the past two weeks."The teacher said.

"You all didnt have to fuss over me ya know."I growled to them.

"Alright then lets see who you should sit beside hmmmm...How about between Hinata and Lee."The teacher said.

I looked back at him.

"WHO THE HECK IS HINATA AND LEE I JUST GOT HERE TODAY!!"I growled at him.

"Oh that seat infront of Veeno."He told me.I gulped.

"Do I have to sit infront of the school physcopath?"

Veeno then stood up his foot on the desk and one hand balled into a fist and the other pionting at me.

"BITCH GO DIE!!DIE AND MAKE AMMENDS!!"He shouted at me.

I ran behind sensie.

"AH SENSIE!!HE **IS** CRAZY!!"I yelled.

"Veeno unless you want to see tomorrow I suggest you sit down."A boy with short green curly hair and green eyes with wings out his back told Veeno.Veeno growled then sat down.

I walked over to my seat and sat down.I couldnt help but not keep my mind away from listening to the three dragons sitting in the upper row from me.

"Good Veeno."Raspter told Veeno as he petted him with his right hand.

"I take it you have no desire to keep your right hand then do you mind if I chop it off and eat it."Veeno growled.

"Awww come on everywon needs wuv."Raspter told Veeno as he tried to hug him.

"Forget your right hand I will devouir you WHOLE while you are still breathing and ALIVE."Veeno growled.Raspter pulled away with a hurt puppy look.

"But...thats cannibalism."Raspter replied.

"Where dragons IT COMES WITH THE TERRITORY!!"Veeno shouted.I turned my head around a bit to see him glaring at me.I turned back around quickly.

As in qoute the words of the green haired guy.

"I'm not going to live to see tomorrow."


	3. Blood runs red

**CHAPTER 3 BLOOD RUNS RED**

I sat in chem class waiting for everyone else to get into the room.I had decided to skip the rest of the history lesson after the whole fight inccident.I hope Almester isnt too mad at me.I placed my head on the desk with a sigh.

"I'm making enemies on my first day just friggen great."I groaned outloud.

"Ashley can you help me set the beakers and such up for today's lesson."Kabuto the class aid asked me.

"Sure Kabuto sempia."I told him.I got up and helped him lift some things out of the storage closet.

"I heard about the fight in Asuma-san's history class today saying you gave Almester a sucker punch in the gut."He told me.

"W-WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"I asked flustered.

"No one did you just told me."He said to me.

"Yeah well what of it."I asked him.

"I'm surprised Almester-kun didnt kill you.He would have any other person."Kabuto-sempia told me.I groaned slightly.

"Great just friggen great."I muttered.

"Ah dont worry about it nothing else could go wrong trust me."Kabuto-sempia told me as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

XxXxXxxXxXxxxXxXxxXxXx

"WHEN CAN WE EXPLODE SHIT!!"Hidan yelled loudly.I learned most of the class's names and Hidan was the most said out of anybody's in the room well...besides Deidara's name.

"Alright class so today we are going to be working in groups of three.Deidara I want you and Hidan to work in diffrent groups for a change."Orochimaru sensie said.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!"They both shouted Deidara adding is casual un to the end of the sentence.

"Languge you two and I want you Hidan I want you to be in Veeno and Rapster's group."

Damn.

"And Deidara you in Almester and Ashley's group."

MEGA DAMN!!I groaned slightly.

'_this is not my day.'_I thought to myself.After hearing the other groups we had to get with them._OH JOY!!_

I stubbornly joined Deidara and and Almester.

"Um Almester I'm sorry about the whole...punch to the stomache thing."I apalogizied to him.He looked at me through the cornor of his eye.He sighed after a few moments.

"Its alright you did give me a fair warning so I shouldnt have gotten so mad."He told me with a smile.

"Thank goodness so shall we start then."I suggested.

"Wait a minute un...so _**you're **_the girl who socked Almester wow nobody can ever get a hit on him un."Deidara told me.

"Why's that?"I asked.

"Becasue Mr.Class-President-for-the-Dragons can produce forcefeilds un."Deidara told me.I blinked slightly and turned to Almester.

"Forcefeilds?"I asked him.

"Yeah un.Nobody can barley hit him yet you can the hells that all about un."Deidara asked as he took out a pack of gum.He took a piece out then held it out to me.

"Want some un?"He asked me.I smiled at the offer.

"No thanks."I responded her shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself un."e muttered.

Class went pretty well after that well except for Orochimaru-sensie getting mad at Hidan and Veeno fighting constently.

"IT DOES NOT GO HERE YOU IDOIT!!"Veeno shouted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING DICKFACE!!"Hidan shouted.Everyone looked when Orochimaru slammned his fist on the desk.

"HIDAN DETENTION FOR LANGUGE AND YOU ARE SWITCHING WITH ASHLEY!!"Orochimaru shouted.I blinked.

"Wait as in...switching partners?"I asked slightly.

"Yep looks like it good luck."Almester told me.I frowned.Great I have to work with Veeno.I sighed and walked over to the table.

"Hi Ash-chan whats up."Rapster asked me as he slung his arm around my shoulder like we where old friends.

"Take it off before I brake it off."I growled he let go.

"Right..."he said.

"Lets get to work."Veeno said.Rapster smirked which I did not like at all.I saw him sneak under the table but I shook it off.Thats when...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

We all turned to look where the noise came from.

"AH FUCKING BEAUTIFUL UN!!IT IS ART!!"Deidara shouted.I noticed the blue tint to Hidan's face.

"Deidara."

"Yeah Hidan"Hidan then grabbed the blondes neck and tried to strangle him.

"FUCKER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"He shouted I watched as Deidara punched him in the face making him let go.I then turned and picked up a small vile of blue liquid.Without looking I poured it into the beaker.

When I turned back around I noticed the beaker bubble then explode in Veeno's face.I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"V-Veeno I-Im so sorry I didnt mean..I just..."I couldnt help it.His face was covered in blue sticky stuff.

"HE LOOKS LIKE A BIG BLUE PRUPLE GRAY BRUISE!!"Rapster chanted as he slung his arm around Veeno's neck.

"I...am...going...to...kill...someone..."He growled.I quickly grabbed my messanger bag slung it over my shoulder and ran out the room slammning the door.A few moments later I heard it explode open.

"Oh shit I am going to die!!"I shouted as I ran down the hallway.

" BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!!" He yelled as he chased after me. His eyes glew like a neon sign and his claws grew. He jabbed his claws into the wall and scaled up onto the ceiling.

I ran faster trying to book it by getting as far away as I could from him.I could hear his claws on the ceiling and his tail scarping it.

"NYAAAAA SOMEONE HELP ME I THINK HE MIGHT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"I shouted this is just as bad as when I was almost killed by that vampire ten years ago.

The sound of Veeno's claws ripping out of the ceiling was becoming my dirge I could already picture my coffin in my mind. Life is a serious beyotch.

I ran faster I could hear Veeno's growling it was _**THAT**_ loud.Oh god help me.I turned a cornor when I bumped into someone making me fall down on my ass.

I looked up to see a redhead with pale skin and redish eyes the same color as my aunt.

"You alright?"He asked me I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Veeno sitting in a crouch position on the ceiling.I gulped.The redhead looked up to see the dragon before growling slightly his eyes going red.

"Leave dragon."He growled.Veeno growled before jumpig off the ceiling and walking away very fast.

All this was just too much to take so the next thing I knew I had passed out.I remember after that waking up in a room laying down on a bed and waking to the smell of insense.I heard some poeple talking in the other room.

"Why did you bring her to our secret hideout Sasori."A voice asked.

"Becasue she was laying uncouinscouis in the middle of the hallway."Sasori stated.

"I'm sure sensie had very good intentions."

"Please youre sensie probably wanted to drink the girls blood."

"_I wouldnt doubt that"_

"**Yeah Sasori might be THAT desprate."**

"Hey dont mock Sasori Danna un he is your friend too un."

"Yeah fuckers besides she was about to be turned into fuckingt shreds by Veeno."

"Hidan languge."

"Bite me fucker."

"Both of you stop it and Hidan dont be mean to Kakuzu."

"Yeah and Hidan you really should watch your languge."

"Yasumi youre no better."

I leaned forward a bit more when the door couldnt hold my weight anymore and I fell.

"GAH!!"I screamned outloud and then fell to the floor.I looked up at the poeple staring at me.I gulped.

"Uhh..."

"We'll discuss this later."A guy with orange hair and a variety of peicings spoke.

"You alright?"A girl with long black hair and ember eyes asked me as she helped me up.

"Yeah.Thats good." a boy with blue skin said his teeth like sharks teeth.

"Yes well I do belive it's time for class."Sasori said looking at a clock.

"Yep oh I'm Taiyo."The girl who had helped me up said.

"I'm Ashley."

"Cool and thats Kisame Pein Konan Kakuzu Hidan Yasumi Ree-chan Akito Itachi Zetsu and..."She trailed off looking around.

"AND I'M TOBI!!"A boy wearing a swirly mask said poping up behind me.

"You dont have to shout."I groaned as I rubbed my ear.

"Sorry Tobi is a good boy."He said all too cheery.

I watched as he ran after Zetsu.

"Um...okay then."

"Yeah I know Tobi scares us all."Ree-chan told me.

"Okay good thing it isnt just me then."Ashley said while laughing slightly.

Itachi handed me my messanger bag.

"Thanks."I thanked him he nodded then turned around.

"Well lets go finally last class of the fucken day."Hidan cheered as he and a few of the other poeple left the room.I looked over to Taiyo.She smiled.

"Come on Ash-chan."she told me as she lead me Sasori Itachi and a few other poeple out the room.

"We all have the same last class together so we'll protect you from Veeno's wrath okay."She told me.I gulped.

Great Veeno's in my last class of the day.HE ALREADY WANTS TO KILL ME AND RIPP ME LIMB FROM LIMB.I sighed slightly as we approached the classroom.

We walked in a Veeno was already glaring at me.I snapped.

"LOOK I DIDNT BLOW UP THAT STUPID BEAKER IN YOUR FACE!!"I shouted at him.

"YOU LIE!!"

"I MUST CERTAINLY DO NOT YOU STUBORN POMPOUSE JACKASS!!"I shouted at him everyone blinked.

"Ash.."Itachi trailed off.

"HEY I KICKED ALMESTER'S ASS I CAN KICK YOURS TOO!!"I hollered at him.The bell rang and we all took our seats as our teacher Kurenia sensie walked in and began the lesson.

I walked out of the school with Taiyo who smiled.

"So what do you think of West Craven Highschool so far?"She asked me.

"It's okay I guess even if I am new."I told her with a smile.

I looked and saw my aunts car parked right where she said she would be.I smiled at Taiyo.

"I gotta go my aunts here see ya later."I told her running off before she could say anything.I smiled at my aunt who smiled back.

"Hey girly how did your day go."She asked me.I thought it over a bit.

"Pretty good."I told her she smiled.

"Great come on lets get home before your mean old man does."She told me as she got into the drivers side of her black ferrier.

I got in and turned the radio on 'Breaking the habbit.' just came on I like this song alot.It's cool just like 'Animal I have become.'thats a good one too.

We pulled into my driveway a few moments later we both got out and then walked into the house.

"So what do you want for dinner girly I can make pasta,pasta,and pasta."she told me I could tell she was hinting that she wanted pasta I laughed slightly.

"OKay we can have pasta."I told her.She clapped her hands together.

"Yay."She said speeding back into the kitchen.I walked into the living room and flipped on the tv.I pulled out my sketch book along with my sewing stuff.I had made up this really really cool idea.I would make little chibi plushies of all the poeple I met today.Starting with Gaara he would be easy.After I finished with him I started with the other's.

I smiled at my finished work.

"There all done and it only took me..."I looked over at the clock.

"2 hours." said happily.I then picked up the small Veeno doll and glared at it.I then began to shake it roughly.

'Why do you HATE ME!?'I thought in my mind.

"Hey Ash din-din's ready."my aunt called me into the kitchen.I went into the room to see a bunch of stuff on the kitchen.

"Looks great."I told her.

"Whats that in your hand."She asked me smirking.I blushed then hid it behind my back.

"nothing!!"I said too quickly my aunt then moved behind me and grabbed the little Veeno doll.

"Awww he's cute someone you met today."She asked me.

"Yeah he tried to kill me though today becasue I accidentaly made some blue stuff explode in his face."I told her she laughed.

"Lets see by the tail I can guess that he's a dragon."she asked me I nodded.

"Wow good luck kiddo.LETS EAT!!"She cheered and handed the doll back to me.I glared at it then threw it back into the living room with the rest of them and then sat down.

"So my mother is at work and my father is..."I asked.

"Out looking for a bar to drink at."

"Figures...WHY CANT HE EVER BE HERE AND BE A GOOD FATHER!?"I shouted angrly.

"Oh honey your PMSing again arnet you?"She asked me.

"I dont know maybe I am but still we only moved here last night and he's going to get plastered again."I groaned outloud taking a bite of the chicken she had made.I saw her sigh.

"Hun I know it hurts but trust me things...will get better I promise."She told me I nodded finishing my chicken.

Thank god no school tomorrow.


	4. Saterday in WestCraven

**CHAPTER 4 SATERDAY IN WEST CRAVEN**

The next morning I woke up to the slight chirping of birds.I pulled back part of the curtain covering my window and smiled.

The sun was at least making it's self known today so maybe I should wear a nice outfit and go look around the town of West Craven.I stretched and got up I walked over to my closet and looked through my clothing.I grabbed a grey mini skirt that hugged my hips a pair of leggins and a shirt to go with it.I laced up my shoes took care of hygine and such then I grabbed my hoodie ad my small bookbag that was small enough to hold my stuff in and I was out the door.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and I walked out the house as my mother and father where aruging again.

I sighed as I walked down the street watching as cars drove by and such.Thinking aboutwhat my mom and dad where aruguing about now and such.Possable she would kick him to the curb and make him stay there this time.I made a tsk sound with my tonguge and couldnt help but frown.

"Why marry him in the first place..."I whispered outloud.I looked up when I saw a small cafe I smiled at that place.I opened the door to the small cafe and walked in and ordered a small latie and sat down outside as I watched poeple go by.

NORMALY PROV

Ashley watched poeple from her chair.She sighed and sipped her small drink from it's proceilin tea cup.Meanwhile Rapster and Veeno where walking down the same street.

"Awwww come on Veeeeenoooooooo she isnt that bad.It was funny."Rapster told him with a laugh.Veeno glared at him with purple eyes.

"Do you like that face your wearing?"Veeno asked annoyed.

"Of course I am damn sexy SHAAABAAAM BITCH!!"He told Veeno.

"Then I suggest you _**SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!**_"Veeno shouted his nails turning into claws.

Rapster turned his attention to across the street.

"Hey look it's Ash-chan HI ASH-CHAN OVER HERE--OFMPMFPMFPMF!!"he said as Veeno then slammned him into a alley with his hand over his mouth.

"You IDOIT!!Do you WANT her to hear us or see us or TALK to us."He said getting pissed off slightly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllll what if it wasnt Ash-chan's fault in chem class yesterday and it was my fault instead."Rapster said.Veeno growled.

"You what."He snarled Rapster made a puppy dog face and pouted.

"I..I uh well you see..."

"You idoit."

"Hey it was funneh."He said griining like a maniac.

'_Screw common sense.'_Veeno thought and punched the boy in the face.

"OW Veeno your so MEAN!!"Rapster cried.

"And proud of it."Veeno muttered leaving the ally.

ASHLEY'S PROV

I turned when I heard my name called I shugged since I saw no body and turned around sipping my drink again.

"Hey Ash-chan."I turned and saw Ree-chan walk up to me.

"Oh hey Ree-chan."I greeted her with a smile.

"So how do you like West Craven so far?"She asked me I smiled.

"Well it's a nice place even if some dragons are mean."I told her then smiled.

"Oh look what I made"I told her and pulled out a few plushie's.I currently had a Sasori a Itachi and a Konan plushie with me.

"Ah they are so cute."She said as she held the Itachi one.

"You should make one with Itachi as a weasel you know."She told me I smiled.

"Then he might kill me."I told her laughing slightly.Ree-chan smiled at me.

"Nah I wouldnt let him nor would Taiyo anyway did you make one of me?"She asked I nodded.

"I made one of everybody I met so far."I told her rummiging in my bag.

"I even made a Naruto plushie."I showed her she stared at it.

"Awwww this makes him look almost cute."She said.

"The detail is great."She told me.

"Thanks."I thanked her soon after that she left and I got up and was about to leave too.

"Yo Ash-chan."I looked and saw Rapster.

"Oh hey."I said.

"hey I want to apalogizie."He told me I cocked my head to the side.

"For what?"I asked him.

"For making the stuff explode in Veeno's face."He told me I punched him over the head.

"Owie Ash-chan thats not fair."He told me.

"Who ever accused me of being fair?"I asked him.

"You sound like Veeno."

"What was that."

"Nothing."

"Good."

I turned around and began walking down the street it was getting a bit late and my aunt had told me once to actually be home before dark or else my dad would get mad at me.I can see that and I would rather not have a messed up cheek for Monday.

I walked to my house and then stiffned.

My dad's truck was there...in the driveway...oh shit...and so was Aunt Shelia's.Oh my god she's in there right now.I gulped when I saw the shadow of something fly infront of the window due to the light.

I hesitantly walked up to the front of the house and with trembling hands I opened the door.I walked in and heard arugeing I closed the door with a soft click and then I ducked as a glass hit the wall where my head had just been.

_Shelia_ speaking

**Father** speaking

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HER!!"_

**"YES I DO SHE IS MY WIFE DAMNIT!!"**

_"THAT MEANS NOTHING!!"_

**"YES IT DOES SHE IS MY WIFE THERE FOR SHE IS MY PROPERTY AS MUCH AS THAT DAMNED LITTLE BITCH OF A BRAT DAUGHTER!!"**

I held a hand over my mouth.I was stuck in place as tears stung my eyes.

_"DONT YOU DARE CALL ASHLEY THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK YET YOU DONT CARE YOUR OUT GETTING PLASTERED EVERY GOD FOR SAKEN EVENING AT SOME BAR AND YOUR PROBABLY SEEING SOME SLUT OUT THERE WHILE YOUR DAUGHTER IS HRE AND YOUR WIFE IS OUT AT WORK!!"_

**"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMNED BITCH!!"**

**"**Gladly I'll get Ashley and take her to my house I dont trust her with the likes of _**YOU**_."She said I couldnt belive it that my father said such stuff.Actually I could but still it hurt.

"**NO FUCKING WAY!!THE BRAT IS MY KID SO SHE'S STAYING HERE!!"**he roared.

"_OH SO __**NOW**__ YOU CARE!!"_

I heard Aunt Shelia walk out of the kitchen I could see the pain and shock in her eyes when she saw me standing there small tears in my eyes.

"Ash.."She trailed off she ran and hugged me.

"Quickly go to your room."She told meI nodded and hugged back as soon as she left I tried to go upstairs.That is until my dad came in.He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground.

I let out a gasp as I fell to the ground.He then picked me up and hit me square in the face on my right side.

I felt a bit of blood reach the corner of my mouth.

"GET OUT!!"He shouted as he then roughly pushed me out of the house making me fall down the steps and land on my side hitting the gravel.

I quickly got up and ran to the lake by here.When I got there I pulled my knee's up to my face.I turned around when I heard something in the bushes.

"WHOS THERE!!"I shouted.Then a purple blur ran past me.I screamned then fell into the water when I fell in I felt my back hit something and then I saw nothing but darkness.The last thing I rememebring seeing was a bunch of purple and then the feeling of being lifted up into the air by someone or something after that I fully lost conscouisness and fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Dragon LIving

**CHAPTER 5 DRAGON LIVING**

I woke up a little later in a strange room.I was in a nice lush dark red bed.I got up and looked around it was a dark bergandy colored room.I saw a bunch of dragon stuff on the walls and on the ceiling some dragon mobiles.

I must have died and gone to hell becasue everyone knows hell is your worst fear.God the next thing I need is for the devil looking like Veeno to come walking in this room.

I heard the door open and a guy with long light purple hair and purple eyes.Wow for the devil this guy is hot wait a minute I DONT EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!!

I sat frozen on the bed where I was.If this guy is the devil then I may be in trouble.He does have horns on his head yet why on earth and...I just thought of something WHAT IF HE'S A OLDER VERSION OF VEENO!!He walked over to me and leaned down.

"My my my brother does have good taste then."He muttered wait...brother?Okay now I am MAJORLY confused very very badly.I made a small noise when he licked my cheek.For some reason I couldnt move.

"Elven what the hell are you doing?"an all too unhappy fimiliar voice said.I looked and saw Veeno standing at the door.Elven glared at him then got up and left the room.

"Um..."I trailed off.

"Jesus, what a pain in the ass. Anyway the lechor is my older brother, Elven I also got myself a little sister but heaven only knows where she is."

"Yeah, sure very interesting now... where am I!?" I asked.

"My house, naturally." He smirked.

Figures as much. I should have figured, dragon crap everywhere, and the asshole himself shows up.

"Well, I'm hungry. Seeya,bitch." He turned on his heel and walked off.

A few moments later he reappears again and is being pushed by a small girl with purple hair and dazed purple eyes with purple wings.

"Brother thou shall not be rude to thine guest."she spoke wow she was more brought up then her brother I wonder if they are realated and I am only guessing they are sibilings.She also wore gothic lolita and carried around a black bunny with a red nose and red eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to kitchen I'll bring something for you to eat." He, again, turned on his heel and left.

Minutes later he returned with four bowls filled with hard boiled eggs. He placed a bowl in front of me then started gulping down the contents of the three bowls. I merely stared not even looking at my own bowl. Only one egg was left. Veeno smothered it with spices of all kinds. The egg was a mere inches from his mouth when another mouth fit it's self on Veeno's hand, egg and all. Elven stood his mouth still on his younger brother's hand.

"Mime thorry.Fer nu monna eat tat?" Elven said in a muffled tone.

" YOU MANSCARA, GUY LINER WEARING BASTARD!! OW! OW! OW! YOUR FANGS FUCKIN' HURT!" Veeno yelled.I couldnt help but stiffle a laughter.

"Um Veeno you can have mine."I offered he turned to me.

"I DONT WANT YOUR DAMNED FILFTHY EGGS I WANT _**THAT **_EGG!!"He hollered then began to shake his hand wildly.I blinked slightly kinda hurt.I sighed got up then intertwined both of my fingers together making myself glow a strange blue then with a smack of my hands getting him to let go.

"Thank you."Veeno stated as he rubbed his wrist and hand.

"Well I think you can go home now."He stated to me.

"Sure but I dont know where I am beside's that this is your house and um lets see here I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE YOU LIVE!!"I yelled in his ear.

"OW DAMNIT ITCH!!"he shouted.

"Veeno you should treat a lady with respect."Elven told Veeno.

"Who?You mean her?HA good one Elven."Veeno said with sarcasim.I glared at him making him shut his mouth then he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him out the room.

I looked around the room's that we walked through or passed only getting a quick glance.I winced slightly I didnt notice how badly my arm hurt when I was pushed to the ground.I think Veeno noticed but didnt say anything about it.Once we where outside he turned to me.

"What happened?"He asked me.

"What are you talking about?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."Veeno snarled he walked up to me and moved the peice of hair covering the side where I was hit in the face.

"I mean this."He stated pulling up a mirror from his front pocket.

I winced.

"T-THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!"I shouted at him pushing past him only to have him grab my arm making me wince again.

"What do you want?"I asked him.

"The truth."He responded to me.I turned around and sighed.

"My dad okay drop the subject."I told him he grabbed my arm again.

"May I ask why he hit you."Veeno asked me raising a eyebrow.

"No you may not Veeno now it is rather late and I want to go home and sleep."I told him rubbing my eyes.Before I could protest he had me on his back and was then running fast as hell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"I shouted at him.I heard him growl.

"Shut up your scent maybe all over the place but it's hard to tell where it originates from such as your house mainly becasue your right next to me."He growled out so I stayed quite for the time being.Imust have fallen asleep becasue when I opened my eyes I was still on his back but I was infront of my house now.

I quickly got off Veeno's back.

"Thanks."I muttered to him.I then noticed that my dad's truck was out of the scene.I sighed a sigh of releif.

"I would invite you in but..."I trailed off.

"I'm not sure how bad he left the house after I left."I told him.Veeno shrugged and walked over to me at the front door.

"No problem. He's no worse then Elven is when he brings women home.Damn incubuss."Veeno said muttering the last part.

I laughed softly.

"Well I must warn you."I told him I reached up and pulled a brick out of it's socket to reveil a key.I then opened the door and walked in and knearly fainted.

"OH MY GOD!!"I shouted.My house was a mess.There where things thrown all across the floor and everything.

"Wow you where right he is worse then Elven."Veeno said.

"Go wait for me in the living room."I barked at him.

I quickly got a mop and got to work.I was almost done a few minutes later when I turned around the little Veeno dolly was held up next to my face.

"I look nothing like this."he told me.

"Actually yes I love this one feature though."I told him I took it from him and pulled the trail making the eyes bug out.

"Bitch I should kill you."He told me taking it back.

"Kill the rapster doll then I make em of everyone I met."I told him with my hands on my hips.He glared at me before walking into the other room again.I looked over at the clock the hand's ticked by slowly for a few minutes til I remembered.

"CRAP!!"I shouted.Veeno came rushing back in.

"Hey what's wrong?"He asked me.

"I need to be at my Aunts house in 10 minutes I told her I would be there around 8 o'clock and it's 7:50."I told him.

"So go."He told me.

"I cant with you still here."I said exapserated.My eyes got wide when I saw headlights pull into the driveway.

"Shoot dad's home."I said I quickly pulled Veeno out the room he made a splee sound when I pulled him and then shoved him down the celler with me.I clamped a hand over his mouth to make him stay quite.

"HEY ANYONE HERE!!"I heard my Aunt call.I let out a sigh of releif.

I opened the door to the cellar.

"Down here."I called Veeno was out before me.

"How did you.."I asked.

"Ah there you are."Aunt Shelia said as she helped me up.

"Well I'm gonna go later."Veeno started but my aunt caught him off.

"And who are you."She asked.

"My name's Veeno I brought her home."

"Oh really."

"Yes really.Later Ash."Veeno said as he left.I turned to my aunt.

"So _**THAT**_ is Veeno he's cute."She told me giving me a look.

"Dont we hate each other."I told her.

She will never let me live this down.


	6. Monday is not a fun day

Okay I am very happy with the story so far but sadly wont send me the emails and reveiws I get on the story so I have a da account I am known as luvmonkeys and the story is there too so you will have to either email me or comment there on the chapters and such.ENJOY THE CHAPTER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 6 MONDAY IS NOT FUN

I sighed as I walked up to the school.My aunt hadnt been able to drive me since she was running late for work.I couldnt help but feel out of place again.

Everytime I'm around these dragon's or vampire's sometimes both I feel so ensucure about myself becasue that I they are all so beautiful and it makes me a bit upset.

I also was a bit peeved becasue some poeple where staring at me becasue of my face.Sure I had covered it up with my hair but what of it.

I sighed and then walked on into the school to homeroom.Luckily there wasnt anyone else in there yet and I went to my seat and sat down.I didnt bother looking up when I heard someone else walk in.I felt my blood stop when I heard someone talk.

"Whats wrong?"It was Sasori.

"Tired."I told him.Oh god I hated lying truth was I wanted to cry becasue everyone was going to ask questions about my cheek and everything.I looked up when I felt someone lifting my face up.Sasori's hands where so warm yet they where so cold.

"Tell me.Your crying and I dont like seeing you cry."He told me with a hurt frown a certain softness in his eyes.

I looked away not moving my face since he was holding it.I blushed when he lifted my hair covering my face.I felt him wince.

"Ouch what happened?"he asked me.I placed my hand over his.

"My dad."I told him.

"Your dad."he asked me slightly shocked.I felt the tears at my eyes some of them slipped out.

I felt Sasori whipp some of the tears away.

"Please dont cry Ash-chan."He told me he then got down on one knee and got face to face with me.

"Dont worry but may I ask why he hit you."He asked me.

"I...really have no clue.I'm used to it though."I told him.We turned when the door opened.

"Um...did...I miss something."Yasumi asked as she walked in.

"Leave."Sasori growled his eyes turning a firery red color the black and white haired girl then ran out the room.Sasori turned back to me.

"He had no right to do that to you."He told me.

"I'm used to it even if he could have waited til I was here more then just a few day's."I told Sasori with a small smile.

He sighed shaking his head.I swear I could see the annoyance in his head.A small little creature buzzing around and all ranting about how annoyed he was with everything.

He got up and walked to his desk next to mine.

"You really should tell someone."He told me.

"Nothing I can do."

"That's a bunch of BS."

"He's a drunkard."

"Then move out or something."

"I would but I respect my aunt's privacy to do that."

This arguement was getting no where.

"You are stubborn you know that."He told me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.We both turned when we heard the door click open and shit quess who it was.Mr.Purple walkin talkin bruise himself yes Veeno.

I turned my head to the front of the room trying to ignore the intense gaze he was fishing at my head and what not of course I turned slightly but went wide eyed.

Veeno was glaring at Sasori ith Sasori just being stotic and not have at least one look on his passive face.I just sat there for a moment in a total daze.I felt like Bella from the hit novel Twilight Veeno the werewolf and Sasori the vampire both glaring at each other.

Soon the bell rang and the class started comning into the room Veeno glared and went to his seat in the back of the room.

The day continued like that pretty much he would glare at me whenever he saw me and Sasori talking.So during lunch time I decided to do something fun and what not so I saw Veeno siting with a bunch of other dragons so I sat down next to him.

A few minutes into the lunch period he turned to me.

"Did I say or do anything that said you could sit with me."He asked me I turned to him a peice of pasta in my mouth.

"Yes infact seeing as you owe me for all the glares you where giving me and Sasori."I told him he huffed and turned away.

"Wow Veeno your really not good when dealing with women."Almester muttered.

"SHUT IT SHRUBHEAD!!"

"Hey only I can call him that."Rapster said in a childish whine.

"Oh well I'm sorry here do you want some cheese with that wine."Veeno asked as she got his things threw them away and walkd out the cafeteria.I sighed slightly.

"Dont worry Ash-chan he's like that."Rapster told me.

After lunch things went by petty well I realized I didn have all my classes with Veeno and such so that was good for me.I actually had alot with poeple from the akatsuki and everything.

I was currently sitting with Deidara in Poems for a sleeping dragon class since they teach you how to tame a dragon and a vampire in this school.

"So what's up with you and Sasori Danna hmm."Deidara asked me I looked over to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on it's obvouis hmm.He likes you and you like him hm."Deidara told me I blushed.

"I-I just met him there's no way."I told him.

Lie.

"Please I see the look it's the same one I get with Taiyo hmm."Deidara told me.

"Maybe I dont know it's still too soon to tell."

Big **F.A.T **lie.

After that I had a piotions class to go to I was in it with Itachi.

"So are you and Akasuna dating."

"N-NO!!"I said with a stutter while I blushed.

"Do you like him at all Ashley surely you must."Itachi told me.I turned away with a blush.He did save my life and he did help me this morning and everything.

"Well..."I didnt answer him becasue as soon as the bell rung I ran out the room like lightening.

I went and sat in one of the bathroom stalls.

'_Do I like Sasori I mean. He sems to care and he saved my life and everything.'_I thought as I got up from the stall.Now time for study class which I have with Sasori in the library.

So here I am now in the library with Sasori while reading.

"Hey Ash."He started I looked up at him.

"Yea."I asked.

"Are you going to the autumn festival and ball."He asked me.I had heard about it so I was thinking.

"I guess so why?"I asked him he clapsed my hands together.

"Would you do me the honor of going with me?"He asked me I blushed.

Monday's definatly suck.


	7. Veeno's Jealousy and Ashley's smarts

CHAPTER 7 VEENO'S JEALOUSY AND ASHLEY'S SMARTS

I stared at Sasori for a moment with wide eyes.

"Sasori I--WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"I heard Veeno shout as he walked over to us glaring at Sasori and me.

"What are you so mad about you giant purple bruise."Sasori asked him. Veeno glared daggers at him as he wretched my hands away from Sasori's and pulled me with him. I turned back to Sasori who raised a eyebrow.

I knew that this would get Veeno steemned up.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you Sasori!"I shouted at him. Sasori smiled then turned around. Once in the hallway Veeno turned to me before shoving me against the wall forcing me to drop my books and make them land on my foot.

"Why the hell are you going with that blood sucking leech."Veeno growled out as he gripped my shoulders.

I winced slightly. His claws where digging into my skin I could feel some blood fall from them and seep into my sweater.

"V-Veeno your hurting me."I told him. The pain in my shoulders increasing more then the pain in my foot.

"Why are you going with him. Tell me for all you know that leech might try to suck you dry."He told me with anger in his eyes as they started to turn to a gold color.

"Veeno that's enough."Almester told him as he gripped the purple dragons shoulder.

Veeno growled before stalking away I fell to the floor since Veeno had lifted me off the ground a few feet.

"Are you alright?"He asked me as he helped me up. I nodded.

I winced when I felt some marks on my shoulders.

I took my sweeter off and looked at the small puncture wounds a moment later I saw Almester holding my arm in his hands and he was wrapping the wounds in a green see through bandage that wa comning out of his hand.

I looked up at him.

"With forcefeilds I can aalso help heal things."He told me. After he pulled his hand away he small green bandage thingy disappeared and the wounds where gone.

I noticed the irritated look on his face then looked over his shoulder to see Taiyo poking his head.

"What cha doin greenie prez?"She asked him still poking him. I laughed slightly at the black haired girl.

"Taiyo he's getting mad."I told her with a laugh. She smiled at me.

"Nah he would hurt me becasue last time he did my sisters kicked his sorry green ass."She told me with a smile. The boy flinched at the mention of Taiyo's sisters.

"Cho and Ayame where a little out of line then."He told her.

Taiyo giggled then turned to me.

"So what's up."She asked.

"Veeno got mad at Ash for something again."

"What did you do this time?"Taiyo asked me.

I blushed.

"Well...um...I said yes since Sasori asked me to go to the autumn festival and ball."I told her. Their eyes got wide and lightened up a bit.

"Eh are you serouis no wonder he's mad."Almester said.

"YAY ASH oh me and you should go dress shopping for the dance and everything since we both got dates now."Taiyo told me as she wrapped an arm around my neck with a big smile.

I looked to Almester with a curouis look.

"What do you mean by 'no wonder'"I asked him.

"Well asking someone to those type of things is a big honor and if you can get a girl to go with you then it shows how much of a adult you have become. He's still too much of a kid."

"I AM NOT YOU DRUNKARD!!"Veeno shouted at him.Almester quickly clamped the boys mouth shut.

"Baka do you want me to get in troublke."

"Yes I do in fact."

"Purple bruise."

"Green blob."

"Moron."

"Shrud head."

"Why you little."

Me and Taiyo looked between the two as insults where thrown back and forth.

Taiyo laughed a bit at the arugement.

"So who are you going with?"I asked her.

"Deidara."She told me.

I KNEW IT!!I KNEW SHE LIKED HIM!!I didnt think they where dating but hey that's just my opionon in the matter.

I smiled at her.

"Well maybe it can be a double date since your going with Sasori sensie."

"Please that LEECH isnt worthy of being called SENSIE."Veeno said with Venom.

WHAABAM!!

I blinked when I saw Deidara shoving Veeno into the ground.

"DONT YOU DARE EVER TALK BAD ABOUT SASORI DANNA HMM!!"Deidara shouted at him.

"Wow never seen Deidara mad like that."I muttered.

"Yeah he shows respect to Sasori sensie ever since he saved him when they where kids."Taiyo told me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

_FLASHBACKa/n it will be told in third person aka normal version_

_It was a beautiful normaly cloudy day in the Town of West Craven. A bunch of the children where playing at the park playground. A few of them where excluded though._

_A blonde boy with blue eyes and a fringe covering one side sat all by himself as he kicked his feet from the bench he was sitting on._

_He was being excluded from all the other children due to what happened to his eye.Even if it was covered by his hair now children still stayed away from him._

_They always called him names pulled his hair and all sorts of stuff._

_Deidara sighed as he got off the bench and started walking away torward his house when he heard something. He turned around to see his redhead friend looking for him._

_"SASORI!!"He shouted as he ran over to his friend with a giant grin on his face his blue eye lighting up._

_"Hey Dei."Sasori greeted._

_"HEY LOOK ITS THE FREAK!!"One of the kids shouted pionting at Deidara.The blonde lowered his head.Sasori turned to the kids._

_"WHY DID HE EVER DO TO YOU ANYWAY HUH JUST BECASUE HE'S MISSING A EYE!!"Sasori shouted his eyes turning into a neon red. The kids soon ran away after that._

_Deidara looked up at Sasori._

_"You...YOUR BLOOD ACTIVATED!!"Deidara shouted._

_"Yeah."Sasori told him._

_Deidara then hugged him._

_"Come on Sasori Danna lets go tell the others."Deidara told the redhead._

_"Where did the Danna come from?"Sasori asked._

_"Well you help me with school you help me with the bully's and you just got your fangs and such meaning your a real vampire SO YOUR MY DANNA!!"Deidara told him with a big grin._

_Sasori sighed and let the blonde drag him along with him by the arm with a smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

"End that's how it happened."Taiyo told me. I noded and turned to the boys infront of me.Veeno had his face shoved against the wall by Deidara and Almester was trying to prie the blonde away from him so Deidara wouldnt get himself killed.

I smiled.

"Thanks Taiyo I better get going I dont want to be late for my next class."I told her as I started walking down the hallway again.

I looked up at the clock that was in the hallway.I really dont feel like going the rest of the day maybe I'll just go home.I started walking down a dark black hallway when I hear footsteps following me.

I turned and I didnt see anyone.When I turned back around I was face to face with red eyes.

"BOO!!"Rapster shouted at me causing me to scream and fall into a janitors closet. I really didnt realize I had been knocked out til I felt myself being carried in his arms.

If he eats me I am destroying him from the inside out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office with a crueling headache.I tried to get up

but someone pushed me back down that or the pressure

in my forehead.I looked up to see Yasumi's smiling face.

"Ah ah ah you got hit pretty hard when you fell your staying here for now."

I groaned as she told me that laying down.

"Do you want me to call your mom or dad?"She asked me. I shook my head

only to wince in the process.

"No my mom's away for a couple weeks and

my dad's probably suffering from a massive hang over."I told her

well it was the truth.She nodded.

"Anyone else you want to call."She asked.

"My aunt."I told her.

"Alright then."

I watched as she pulled out a card with my information.

I dont remember what happened after that because I must have fallen asleep.

However when I did wake up I was starring at my aunt who was talking with the nurse.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey kiddo."She told me.I smiled at her for all it's worth I decided to get up but I was surprised when I didnt feel any pain.

"Feeling better?"She asked me.

"Yep."

"Good."Nurse Shizune told me with a smile.

"Alright well since your alright kid I'm gonna go on home now."She told me as she ruffled my bangs slightly.

I smiled at her.Out of anyone I loved my aunt the most.She was like the

mother that my mom will never be.I couldnt help that though.

My mother was too how could I put this...frail and weak.

While my aunt was a strong woman.I saw her take this one guy down when he tried to mug us once.

I never seen a man cry til then when I first saw that.I was around 8.

Poeple would always give me weird looks and if they ever asked about it

my aunt if she was with me hell she always was with me,if they asked she

would always go off and and tell them that it wasnt any of their buisness if a woman asked they would

either be told off to where they cried or if it was a man they would run away stunned.

So techniqauly my aunt is more of a mother then my mom is.I mean hell I dont look a thing like

my mother.I have lavendar eyes and then I have long black hair.She has

blonde hair with hazel eyes.My dad I dont know about him.His hair has turned into a gray

but pictures shows his hair used to be brown.

So I must be the freak of the family.

I smiled gave my aunt a hug and left the nurses office.So here I am now walking to. I stole a glance at the clock.

Crap I also forgot my pass for my next class.However I did think about skipping.

Yeah I'll just go look around and stuff for a bit.I still havent gotten used

to the school yet.

I wondered around for a bit and came across a hallway.It was rather old and

dark kinda creepy.I jumped when I heard something.I turned to see nothing.

Then I literally screamned when I felt hands touch me.

"Hey chill out."I turned to see Itachi.

"I-Itachi."

"Hn what are you doing here."He asked me.

Should I tell him if I was skipping class or not?Maybe I dont know what so ever.

"Um I was skipping class."I told him with a nervous laugh.

Before I could tell what was going on I felt myself being dragged back the way I came.

"I'm a prefect so next time you wanna skip class do so when it isnt already in session."He told me.

I made a small whine.Okay Itachi is being unfair.I sighed as he

dragged me along the hall.

"What did you do to make Veeno so mad."Itachi asked me.

"H-How did you know about that?"I asked him I really wanted

to know at this piont.

"Word travels fast plus Almester told me."Itachi spoke softly.

Yeah green blob is so dead next time I see him.


	8. A new student and kissed in the courtyar

**CHAPTER 8 NEW STUDENT AND KISSED IN THE COURTYARD**

I growled at Almester the next day whenever he walked by.

"Why do you keep growling at shrubhead."Rapster asked me.

"Becasue he told Itachi that Veeno got angry at me."I told him.He made a 'ooooooooh' sound.

"Speakin of which where is the purple bruise."I asked him.

"Veeno's all mad so he's stayin at his house and crap for awhile."He told me.

"How do you know?"I asked him.

"I went over there today we always come to school together. We've been buds since we where little kids. See poeple often made fun of us because we where diffrent colors and such since you dont see too many purple and red dragons."He told me with a slight laugh.

"I see."I told him.I looked around the room.I kinda missed his intense glare staring at my back.

I kinda felt guilty thou.So because of me he wasnt here.

"Hey hey hey dont worry he just needs to cool off. He has a bad temper problem and everything."He reassured me.

"That doesnt explain anything."

"Well...when he's pissed off like he is um well...easy to get him into a fit of rage and when he's like that he doesnt think straight.Plus he's worried he's gonna hurt someone.Mainly you."He told me.

I blinked.

"I'm going to go see him tonight."I told the red dagon.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh are you sure."He asked me wide eyed.

"Yes."

He sighed.

"Alright just...be careful."He told me.

"If your so worried why dont you come with me."I offered.

"You kidding?I have to deal with my 6 older brothers I need to be home to make sure they dont kill each other."He told me.

I sighed.

"Alright."I told him with a small groan.

He smiled at me that childish grin.

"You remind me of Naruto."I told him.

"Well we get along pretty well dont we shrubhead."He said ruffling Almester's greenhair he was sitting next to be.

I glared at him.Very..._**VERY**_ intensly.If fire could come from the eyes then he would be a burnt crisp by now.

"Why are you glaring at me?"He asked me.

That teared it.

"Why did you tell Itachi what Veeno did."I growled out my eyes starting to glow a blazing crimson red almost neon.

"Calm yourself."I felt a giant rush of easy rush through my body at the hand on my shoulder.I looked up to see my blue fishie friend Kisame.He was in that group known as Akatsuki.

"Hey Kisame-san."Almester greeted.

"Yo blue fishie."Rapster greeted with a childish goofy grin.

"You shouldnt call poeple that."I told him.

"It's fine Ashley-chan."Kisame told me.

In my opionon Kisame was like a big Teddy bear.A big blue Teddy bear that is just a complete love bug to have with you.Well that's my opionon in the least.a/n I made Kisame have the abilty with emotions like Emmet or Jasper from Twilight I cant remember

I smiled at them the bell soon rung and Ibiki sensie walked in.

"Everyone we have a new student joining us today."He told us.

"New kids galore belive it."Naruto whispered with a smirk as Sasuke laughed.

"Mr.Uzamaki and Mr.Uhchia see me after class and detention for you both."Ibiki sensie told them.

"Aww man."They bothed whined.

The door opened and a girl with white hair that went to the small of her back walked in.She was wearing black tights and a lolita school girl uniform like outfit.She looked like a small child honestly to be frank.

Maybe becasue she is a small child.

I felt a chill go down my spine as she looked over at me with her cold purple silver eyes.

"Ibiki sensie why is there a human in this school.Arent they not aloud."She asked her child like voice very dark and solaced.

I gulped.She was glaring at me.I felt my body g rigid.My heart racing like a lion trapped in a cage wanting to get out.

I saw her eyes flash red.

"Can I kill her?"She asked I was quickly sheilded by Kisame,Rapster Almester the three of them infront of me.

Sasuke and Naruto on my right Neji and Itachi on my left.Sasori holding me close to him and then Taiyo and Hidan on my left.

"Try it I dare you."Sasori growled his eyes turned red.

I blinked with a blush.

I felt my body go numb.I was trying to get my body to move but it wouldnt respond.Nothing would respond.I felt my breathing stop I couldnt move at all.I was trapt.

I was jolted out of my cold phase when I found myself out the classroom and in courtyard.Sasori kneeling infront of me.

"Are you alright?"He asked me.

I took in a bunch of breatsh unable to speak.

"Y-Yeah..."I stuttered.

"Then why are you shaking."He asked me his hands on the sides of my face.I felt it heat up rappidly.I felt warmth go through my body very very suddenly and very very fast.

"Why did you freeze like that?"He asked me.I gulped.

"H-Her eyes..."I trailed off my body shaking again.

A image of that Dark Vampire came to view the eyes of that monster came into view.Her white hair and silver eyes glowing in the pale moon of the winter sky.My blood drenching her silk and satan kimono her fingers the nails extended and dripping with the copper crimson substance.

Her words spoken and her voice like a silk dove of velvet ready at anytime to just brake seeing it so fragile yet strong.

I remember laying in a pool of my blood.If the vampire councilmen hadnt found me when they did I would be dead for sure right now.I do remember.

I was then jolted out my relapse when I felt Sasori's lips at the corner of my eye.I blushed even redder.He pulled his lips away then pressed his forehead against mine.

"Your skin is really really soft."He told me with a soft smile.

I smiled.He had a really relaxing aroua around him.It was warm like cinnimon and everything.Yet he was a forbidden fruit.One that I wanted to taste.I had been here for not even two weeks and I was already caught in his binding spell.Like something forbidden.He was.

I didnt care though.I loved the feeling right now.The feeling of him even if he was pressing me against the tree.The shade made it even more pleasent lighting up his features in the dimness.I felt his hands on mine.He twined our fingers together.

He slowly moved his lips closer to mine.He was something I craved and me vice versa for him.The love was not even questionable in the air.It mingled in a dance.A waltz.

A dark waltz.

I shuddered when his lips finaly met mine.He tasted like something I never had before.Like a fruit from some island that had yet to be discovered.

I pressed my lips firmly against his.Mainly becasue I felt hesitation in his movements when he started to move our lips together.I felt him smile into the kiss.When we pulled away I was breathing heavly.

"Are you alright."He asked me.I nodded with a smile.

"Good.So mind telling me why you freaked out in class."He asked me.I frowned and looked away.

"She looked the same as the vampire thtat attacked me.Only as a small child instead of a full grown wman."I told him.He nodded.

I heard once that vampires can change their appearance or move into another body that isnt occupied by someone else already and stay in it for as long as they feel free to.

I wonder if that's the case here.I shook that thought away when I felt Sasori lift me up off the ground.

"H-Hey."I stuttered.He was holding me bridal style.

"Where being watched by spectators."he growled slightly.

I looked around then back up at him.I was going to tell him I didnt see anyone but I did notice his eyes where red again.They got like that whenever he was looking around the area about 500 meters.

I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck.I loved the scent he had.It was really amazing.He had me addicted the moment he saved me to be honest.

I let out a startled yelp when I found my self in the air.I gasped when I saw Sasori's wings.

They where red and white.They where goregous.They where like feathers of silk.I wanted to touch them.To feel them and see if they felt like what.But I stopped myself since I felt like if I did then they would brake and fall off.Plus we where in the middle of the air.Yeah no way I was letting go.

I clung to him tightier.I could tell he liked that since he held me closer to him.I placed my head on his shoulder.Then I noticed something.On his neck a small scorpion was on it.I thought for a moment.

Scorpion.

Sasori.

They had the same meaning Sasori meant scorpion.

I wonder if it's a tatoo or a birthmark.If it was the second thought then he would definatly be named after the mark on his neck and everything.I am rather curouis about the last name.

I know Aku means red and then I know that suna is a stand for sand.

Weird though.Like it was all plained out but I did have a feeling I knew what infact I'll ask him.I mean they only have names like that unless he's from a pure blood clan.Maybe he is or maybe they died out.I have no clue.

I must have fallen asleep becasue when I woke up we where in some weird forest area.I was placed against a tree.I noticed that Sasori was standing next to me his back turned.He was working on something.I noticed that his wings were lowered.I reached to touch them.I flinched back when I noticed Sasori move slightly.

"Your up."He asked me.It sounded like he was eating something.I was truley curous what he was doing.I winced when I noticed the blood dribbling down his chin and on his hands.

"Sorry.When you fell asleep you moved your head and you neck was shown alot and...I thought I had better self control."He groaned slightly.Of course it wasnt my blood on his hands and down his chin.

I looked and saw parts of a wild animal.

A mountain lion to be tactical.The beasts fangs and razor sharp claws where still drawn out and everything.His eye sockets where completely white.No pupils no nothing.Just a few small veins in the corners.

"Creatures here in our realm is alot diffrent then yours.Their more feice and fisscouis why do you think humans have there world and we have ours."Sasori asked me.I nodded.

He noticed me starring at his wings.

"What's wrong."He asked me.

"I like them."I told him.He nodded.

"Everyone does.They say they remind poeple of an angel."He rolled hsi eyes in a scoffing tone at what he just said.

"Why do you say it like that."I asked him.

"Becasue.We vampires are anything _**BUT **_angels."He told me turning to face me now.I bit my lower lip.He had lots of blood on his face and hands.Not so much on his shirt.Of cour seeing as how as a child he had started to hunt he probably got better at it.

I pulled out a small hankercheif from my pocket I leaned forward with it he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.I didnt notice til now his eyes where still neon red.

"Dont."He warned me.I could feel his body twitch as it held my wrist.I shook it off and pulled my arm back and then I whipped away some of the blood from his face.

"Are you trying to make me attack you becasue the urge is violently strong."He told me wincing.

"Live above the influence."I told him.He rolled his eyes.

I continued to clean his face off with the small peice of cloth.It didnt bother me so much seeing animal blood.Back in the human releam my father used to hunt often and such.He smiled at me placing his cold yet warm hand over mine that held his face while I cleaned with the other.

"Your really pretty you know that."He told me with a smile on his face.

I blushed slightly.I made a small surprised sound when he lifted me up into his arms again.

"The terrain around here gets pretty rough and then the animals out here can sometimes try to kill you."Sasori told me I nodded and blushed.

It was really pretty.We soon arrived a small house like place and he set me down.

"My small peice of heaven."He told me.He opened the door and let me in.The place was really well kept.A small table in one part of the room with a few things on it and a door that lead to a bathroom and another door that lead to a bedroom.

I didnt realize that Sasori was holding my hand until now and didnt let go as he pulled me with him.Wait a moment.He was pulling me to the bedroom.

Wait.We had our first kiss now where alone in a house in the middle of the woods.

OH WHAT IF HE'S TRYING TO GET ME TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!!I began to panic slightly.

"U-Um Sasori."I stopped.

"Hmm yes what's wrong?"He asked me.

"Y-You're n-not gonna try to...get me in bed...right?"I asked him blushing slightly.

He smiled sweetly at me.

"No of course not."I sighed with relief.He kissed me again earning a blush.

Sasori lead me to the bedroom where a king sized bed was placed a small regular size tv was sitting against the other wall across from the bed and a small dresser was placed near it.A window was next to the bed on the other wall.Giving a good view of West Craven's town below.

I smiled at the view.

"It's beautiful."I said with a smile.

I saw out the cornor of my eye Sasori smile at me.

"You should see it at night."He told me I turned and smiled at him.He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.He smiled at me as he signaled for me to sit next to him.I blushed and sat next to him.He wrapped a arm around my shoulder.I rested my head on his shoulder blushing.

I took in a deep breath through my nose and let it escape that way.Even if I didnt like the breathing through the nose thing becasue I felt as if I couldnt breath at all.I felt Sasori stroke my hair and I smiled and made a mewing sound.

I heard and felt him chuckle.

"Your like a little kitten when you do that."He told me.

"And what about you?"I asked him with a smile.

"I dont really have a idea."He told me.

"What about a well um..."I trialed off in thought for a moment.This was kinda confusing right about now and such.I barley knew him yet here I was being held by him after being kissed in the school courtyard.

"I'll get back to you on it."I told him with a yawn.

"Tired."He asked me.

"Yes."I told him.

He smiled at me as I looked up at him with a smile on my face.He brushed some hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep love."He whispered to me.I gave him a look.

"Dont worry I wont try anything."He told me.I nodded as he lowered us onto the bed.He kissed my forehead again.I was now laying on his chest while he lay on his back.

I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.One thought kept echoing in my mind.

'I definatly need to go see Veeno sometime soon since he's mad at me.'I thought as I fell asleep.

OKay peeps listen I have fallen in love with this story just as much as you all have.Plus I have it on Deviantart and I did not realize till now that I forgot the chapter two of it where Almester gets the shi knocked out of him not literally just a pun I use.Anyway tell me what Sasori should be associated with and not a scorpion it's gotta be a animal alright well let me know.


	9. Physco Dragons and dress shopping

CHAPTER 9 PHYSCO DRAGONS AND STRANGE REASONS

I had Sasori drop me off at Veeno's house. He was a little upset that I wanted to see him and all but I told him to just to make myself stop feeling guilty.

LIE.

I had to lie. Truth is I wanted to check up on him and ask a few questions. So now I feel guilty about lying to Sasori. The guy who saved me AND the guy who kissed me and saved me from a angry dragons wrath.

I waited patiently now seeing as I had just knocked on Veeno's door.

"Look Rapster I dont care wha--What do you want."Veeno growled at me a hard boiled egg in his hand and a stick of pocky sticking out his mouth.

"Why havent you been at school."I asked him worried. More worry in my voice then there should even be.

He glared at me with a growl.

"Why do you care. WHY DONT YOU GO CHECK UP ON REDHEAD!!"He yelled as he was about to slamm the door in my face the door was stopped when Elven stopped the attempt.

"Now Veeno my adorable little brother why are you being so cruel to this beautiful young lady."He asked Veeno.

"Elven she isnt--"

"Veeno this is why you dont have a girlfriend."She told him as his head was smacked.

"HEY!!"He shouted.

"Would you like to come in Ashley-chan."Elven asked as he grabbed my hand bowed down and kissed it. I blushed a bit.

I knew this would get Veeno's nerves.

"Why thank you Elven I would love you."I told him.

"SURE GO RIGHT AHEAD INVADE MY HOUSE WHY DONT YOU!!"Veeno shouted as he stomped up the stairs.

I winced slightly.

"What's gotten him so upset."I asked him feeling a hard impact at the fact he yelled at me.

"Veeno's been off latley we dont know. Me Eve and our dad is trying to figure out the reason why?"He told me.

I nodded.

"Yes maybe thou knows the reason why mine big brother has been acting strange these past days."Eve asked me as she appeared beside Elven.

"Well it might be becasue Sasori asked me to the dance."I told them.

"WAIT YOU MEAN AKASUNA!!"Elven shouted as he gripped my shoulders and got eye to eye with me.

"Yes."I told him.

"Ashley listen to me and be honest. Did you tell him yes?"He asked me.

"Well yes why is that a bad thing."I asked him.

"Yes it is a bad thing. Ashley to vampires and dragons you humans have diffrent scenets and yours for some reason is...very alluring. I can barley control myself right now with you being so close to me. Veeno must have good self control to be able to resist you."He told me.

I frowned and looked at the floor.

It then dawned on me. The reason Rapster was being so clingy. Gaara's attempt at feeding off me. The reason that girl wanted my blood. It made sense now. I WAS LIKE A TYPE OF DRUG TO THEM!!

"So your saying I'm kinda like a drug."I asked him.

"ITS EXACTLY THAT!!"Veeno hollered.

Before I could blink he had me against the wall his fangs bared out is eyes a gold color.

"He...is...using...you. DONT YOU SEE THAT YOU IDOI!!"He yelled at me.

I saw him get even more angry.

"YOU SMELL LIKE THAT DAMNED BLOOD SUCKING LEECH AKASUNA!!"

"Veeno easy."Elven told him. I dont think he heard him because before I could tell there was a large pain in my neck and upper chest.

I saw the look of horror on Elven and Eve's face.

"EVE GO GET DAD!!"Elven shouted.

I felt the blood russh from the giant wounds. When I tried to get out of his grasp he tightiend his hold on me and bit down harder. I felt the tears trickle in my eyes but blinked them away.

"HOLY SHIT!!"I heard Rapster shout.

I quickly felt the weight leave me.

I found myself in Two pairs of arms.

I was soon staring up into three eyes. Purple one's Green and red.

"Ash hey you alright."Almester asked me.

"Shit Veeno went berserk for a moment. He must have lost control all of a sudden."Rapster spoke.

I suddenly gasped a bit. I felt myself unable to breath.

"C-Cant...b-breath."I gasped out.

"**VEENO!!"**A voice boomned.I turned with everyone else to see a man with purplish blue armor and a gape. He had a beard like Asuma sensie's and and combed back hair. The only sound was my gasps for breath. I saw his eyes widen a fraction more.

"EVELIEN!!"He shouted.

Eve rushed in. SO That was her full name.

Before I knew what was happening I was In Elven's arms and being carried up the stairs. I heard who I thought Veeno's dad for a moment I heard him tell Almester and Rapster to calm Veeno down possably take him out to hunt or something.

I was in pain. It felt horrable like fire.

"Ashley you need to stay calm you hear me."Elven told me as he layed me down on a bed of some sorts. Eve quickly following behind.

"It...hurts."I whimpered in a small whisper.

I heard some swears come from his mouth in hushed whisper's.

I heard the sound of boots echoe down the hall. I thought maybe Veeno was comning back to finish me off.

I jumped slightly when the opened and slammned shut.

"You where supposed to keep him under control. **YOU BOTH WHERE**!!"Their father boomned.

"We didnt know he would suddenly go...**BERSERK!!**"Elven shouted.

"Of course. Brother Veeno just lost thee's sense of control father dearest. It twas the temptation to taste this girls blood and flesh in his teeth."Eve told him. I saw the man's gaze flicker to me.

"I see. This must be the human girl that the council let into the demension."He spoke as he walked over to me and moved the peices of my hair out of my face.

I saw his eyes widen a fraction only slightly though when he saw my eye color. Ours meeting for a moment.

He quickly turned away and looked at Eve.

"If she continues to lose blood she'll die. Her pace isnt as quick as normal humans that havent been attacked by vampires."The man then quickly left the room.

"Your going to be fine Ashley."Elven told me.

"V-Veeno..."I stuttered.

"Dont worry. He didnt mean it. Like I said your very tempting to us."He told me. I jumped when a needle went through my arm.

I felt myself falling asleep.

My eyes slipped shut and I let the dark waters of sleep take me underneath their dark hold.

I woke up I dont know how long later. I was in diffrent clothing then before. It was one of those white celtic dresses and everything. The pain in my chest was gone and I wasnt bloody anymore.

I got up and fell since it was dark in the room I was in. I reached for the door handle and opened it. I think I was still inVeeno's house because the hallway had pictures of dragon forms and of him and his siblings on it.

I walked down for a few minutes and stopped when I saw this one picture.

A woman with purple eyes and purple hair and pale snow white skin was in the picture.

"ASH!!"I heard a voice shout. I was then in the arms of a all too fimiliar red dragon who had me in his arms.

"Thank god your alright. We thought you a gonner."Rapster told me.

I blinked.

"What time is it."I asked him.

"Oh about midnight."Almester told me.

"..._**WHAT!!"**_I shouted.

My dad is going to kill me. Mom wont be home for a few more days and everything so I must as well off myself now.

"Relax. Your Aunt is here she's calling all the shots here."Almester told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she?"I asked.

"Downstairs."THey lead me to where she was a few minutes later in Veeno's father's office. She hugged me told me how worried she was yadda yadda yadda.

So now a few minutes later here we all are,Minus Veeno, sitting in the main room all chatting and everything.

"Hey Elven."I asked him.

He turned to me his glasses slidding down the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm yes what is it?"He asked me.

"Where's Veeno."I asked him. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Even...he almost killed you. YOu want to see him."He asked me.

"Yes it wasnt his fault. It was temptation"I told him. He sighed and closed his book. He took his glasses off and placed them in their case and got up.

"Follow me."He told me.

I followed him back up the stairs and then down the hallway. As we got closer to where Veeno's room was I could hear the song 'Animal I have become."Playing.

Elven knocked on Veeno's door.

"What."Veeno growled from the other side.

"Open the door Vee. Come on."Elven told him through the door.

"It's unlocked you know."He told Elven whom opened the door.

I was then shoved into the room.

"SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!"He shouted.

"ELVEN!!"We both shouted.

I turned to Veeno who looked away before turning his stereo off with his remote.

"What do you want."He asked me.

"I'm not upset at you."I told him.

"What...makes you think I care."He asked me.

"Your mad."I told him.

"Plus I wanted to know why you wherent at school."I asked him.

"You already saw. I have anger issues deal with it."He told me as he layed back down on his bed. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Look Veeno."I started but was cut off.

"Dont."He growled at me.

"But I ju--Ash enough."He told me.I blinked.

"You...called me Ash."I asked him.

"Everyone else calls you that."

"Yes but you normaly call me a bitch."I told him.

He chuckled.

"And."

"Your still mad about me and Sasori going to the dance are you."

"A little."

"I thought so."I told him as I played with a small bit of his hair.

"Dont do that."He told me.

"Why your hair is majorly girly."She told him.

"Bitch."

"There's the Veeno we all know and love."I told him with a smile.

He frowned at me.

I got up and went to the door.

"I gotta go Veeno. I'll talk to you later."I told him as I left his room and walked down stairs.

"How'd it go."Elven asked as he stood against the wall reading.

"It...went okay."I told him.

He ruffled my hair a bit.

"Good to hear kid. Good to hear."He told me.


	10. Lazy Thursdays and Dress shopping

**CHAPTER 10 LAZY THURSDAYS AND DRESS SHOPPING**

My aunt had told my dad I was staying with her for a few days. She had ofcourse lied to him saying I had been mauled by a blood lusted jaguar since their more demonic here.

Which did me some good. My wounds wouldnt stay they would be gone as long as I didnt get any new ones in the next few days. So my autn immedatly called him and told him that I would be staying with her.

I woke up on Friday still tired and in mild pain.

My aunt was letting me stay out of school for a day or so to get recooperated and everything.

I sat on her living room couch that morning watching tv. I was currently eating a eggo waffle she made me.

She walked into the room and too my fork from my hand and stoole one of the peices. I had still a few peices of food in my mouth.

"Hey lee go my eggo bitch."I told her.

She smiled at me and walked out the room.

I set the plate on the coffee table and placed my legs on the couch like I was going to lay down.I was wearing a pair of regular sweat pants that gling to your legs and everything like normal pants and a sweater with a white tank top underneath it.

I sighed as I twirled a peice of my hair around my pionter finger seeing as I had it in a normal ponytail.

I grabbed a soft quilt from the top of the couch and placed it over my legs. I turned my head when I heard a knock on the door.

"SHELIA THE DOOR!!"I shouted at her. She came down the stairs a few moments later and opened the door.

"Oh can I help you."I heard her ask. A few muffled voices later she came back in.

"Ashley you have some visitors."She told me. I turned to look and See none other then my dragon friends.

"Hey Ash."Almester greeted.

"Hey guys what are you doing here."I asked him.

Rapster smiled his childish grin.

"Nothing much. Veeno's dad ordered us to stop by."He told me.

I looked when I saw the all to fimilar head of purple sticking up from behind a small boquote of roses.

Wait they got me roses.

"Aww you guys are sweet."I told them with a smile.

I heard Veeno mumble something I couldnt hear.

"What was that Veeno you need to speak up."I told him.

He mumbled something again.

"Veeno come on talk to her. She isnt mad."Elven told him.

Wait. Elven. Here? AT MY HOUSE!?

If he flirts with Shelia so help me.

"Why hello there pretty lady."He greeted my aunt.

Too late. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Veeno come on tell me."I told him.

"I...I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"He blurted out from behind the flowers. I blinked a few minutes then smiled at him.

"It's okay Veeno. It hurts a small amount but I'm alright."I told him with a smile.

Veeno handed the flowers to Almester and came over to me. He then grabbed my shoulders.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?I ALMOST _**KILLED **_you."Veeno told me.

"What are you talking about?"I asked him.

"Your heart stopped a few times. You died on more then one time. Veeno was there when you died the first time. We where able to pull you back."Elven told me. I blinked a bit wide eyed at them all.

"It was just a few times nothing serous no need to worry about it."They reassured me. I sighed before turning back to the tv.

"So whats on?"Rapster asked as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside me.

"Off idoit."I told him as I kicked him off. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Aww Ash-chan your so mean."He whined.

"Who ever acused me of being nice."I asked him.

"Well I think your nice Ash-chan."Rapster told me as he hugged me.

I could tell purple blob over there was glaring at him for the hugging thing.

"Rapster I think Veeno is getting mad."Almester told him.

"Really why?"He asked.

Oh for the love of god Raspter is an idoit.

So after a hour or so they left as soon as they did though someone ELSE knocked on my aunt's door.

I didnt pay attention to who it was but I did when I was tackled to the ground by a black blur.

"GAH TAIYO!!"I whined.

"IS it true Veeno attacked you!?"Taiyo along with a bunch of other poeple asked me.

I noticed that it was Ree-chan, Yasumi, Konan, Sakura, Temari and TenTen.

"Yes."I told them.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!"Yasumi shouted.

"No it was a accident. He was mad and went kinda...beerserk."I told her.

"That still gives him no RIGHT!! HE BIT YOU!! THAT FIRST BITE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR THE SPEACIAL PERSON IN YOUR LIFE!!"They told me.

"You know they are right Ash."My aunt told me.

"So why are you guys here?"I asked them. They grinned.

"Dress shopping."Temari told me. I thought for a few moments when I remembered.

I was going to the fall festival ball with Sasori. I blushed at the thought.

"All of us are going. Even your aunt."TenTen told me.

"Cool."I told them as I got up after Taiyo let go of me.

The dress shopping had taken well over four hours. I couldnt find anything everyone else actually found something they liked for the stupid thing.

I did find a dress however. It has a black corset with a soft red skirt. The sleeve's are see through and I have those armlets that link around one of your fingers.

I smiled at the thought of the dress and how much fun the dance would be.

I had to recheck the calendar thou. The dance was...TOMORROW!!

I whined a small bit. So tomorrow I would be wearing the dress.. I would be going to a formal event then to a festival involving kimono's which my aunt is making me one to the piont and she wont let me see it at all.

Plus mom come's home on Saterday.

God I really am in for deep deep shit.


	11. Dance Preperations

**CHAPTER 11 DANCE PREPERATIONS**

Friday went by rather quickly. The school day however not the dance. The whole school was let out of classes so we could work on the festival and the dance hall.

So right now here I am hanging up streamers from a giant chandaler. I loved the colors of them not to mention the ceiling., The ceiling was supposed to change during the evening. The ceiling would reflect a full moon and a feild of stars that actually glowed.

The streams would actually show off flyingt comets too making it more like a sky at night. I was getting more and more excited as time went on.

"Oh Ashley."A voice sang. I looked from my place sitting on the ladder to see Sakura her hair held back in a clip for once instead of down with a red ribbon in it.

"Oh hey Sakura what's up?"I asked as I got down the steps of the ladder to where the girl was standing. I saw a bag behind her.

"What are you up to?"I asked.

"Well you see...I need your help."She told me with a smile.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Yasumi hates wearing make up. So I want you to help me do her hair and make up. I know she's gonna fight when getting into the dress."She told me. I nodded. I kinda figured that out already from the type of person she was.

"Let me get this straight. You want me? To try to get Yasumi. To wear a dress make up and put her hair up? Sakura are you trying to kill me?"I asked her.

"No that's Veeno-kun's job."She told me.

She laughed and I glared at her.

"Kidding kidding."She told me with a smile.

She frowned and quickly looked over at a all too fimiliar squeel from Ino and Karin who where fussing over Sasuke. Itachi's brother. Me and him where the same age just like Sakura Naruto and everyone else except for everyone in the Akatsuki beside Ree-chan and Taiyo.

"INO YOU PIG AND KARIN YOU WHORE!!"She shouted as she ran over to them.

I sighed and climbed up onto the ladder again.

I looked down when I noticed Angie. She was a she-wolf part wolf part human.

"Hey Angie."I greeted she smiled at me while she held a box in her hands.

"Hey Ash-chan."She greeted me.

"Anyone your going to the dance with?"I asked her.

"Orochimaru-sensie."She told me with a smile.

I blinked.

"What?"She asked me.

"You know he's a teacher and a adult right?"I asked her. She nodded.

"Your from the human releam. Human rulkes are diffrent from here in our releam Ashley. You can date anyone no matter what age they are."She told me as she continued walking off.

I blinked. Anyone any age. NO WONDER GUYS KEPT GIVING ME LOOKS!!

I sighed and returned to my work.

"YOU **IDOIT!!"**Everyone turned when a ball of fire and a bunch of shouts came from the doors to the kitchen. That voice sounded alot like Veeno's voice.

A few minutes later a small dragon that was green with red spots on it's back. Everyone jumped up.

"VEENO WHAT DID YOU DO!?"Almester shouted across the dance hall.

"IT WANT ME IT WAS _**HIM**_!?"Veeno shouted and pionted to Rapster.

"YOU MORONS!!"Naruto shouted.

"THAT THING IS GONNA KILL US ALL!!"Sasuke shouted.

"JUST NO ONE GO NEAR IT!!"Veeno shouted.

I noticed Rapster look at me to the small lizard then back.

"Oh shit. Vee."He shook Veeno by the shoulder.

"What!?"He asked him.

He pointed to where I was on the ladder.

"Ash dont move til someone flys up and gets you!"Veeno shouted at me.

"Why?"I asked him.

"That lizard is gonna kill you if you do!!"Everyone shouted.

The lizard hadnt noticed me till everyone pointed it out.

"YOU IDOITS!!"I yelled.

The small lizard jumped up onto the wall and then launched itself at me.

I noticed Veeno was up on the ceiling. Everything was going in slow motion at that piont.

I blinked then I noticed that there was a red blur that pushed me off the ladder and held me against something.

When I reopened my eyes I saw Sasori was on his back me against his chest the small lizard was back in a cage and Veeno was fumning behind us.

"Bastard."I heard Veeno growl at Sasori.

Sasori glared at Veeno until the dragon left and went back into the kitchen.

"You alright?"He asked me. I nodded my head. Truth be told I was blushing redder then his hair at the piont.

He picked me up and sat me back down on my feet.

"Be careful love."He told me as he patted my right cheek and walked off not before winking at me.

Karin Ino and Sakura rushed over to me.

"Akasuna just called you _'love'_."Sakura gasped.

"He never does that with anyother girl."Ino told me.

"He even winked at you."Karin said in awe. They quickly where infront of me.

"**SPILL**"They told me rather loud.

"W-well. He asked me to go to the fall festival with him and I said yes."I told them.

They gasped.

"Your so lucky."They told me in unison.

"What I wouldnt give for him to ask me to the festival."Sakura cooed. I almost got sick at the mention of the two of them together dancing the waltz.

"I know. So does this mean your not intrested in Sasuke-kun anymore?"Ino asked.

"STEP OFF BITCH!!"Karin and Sakura shouted at Ino.

I sighed and walked away as the three of them began to fight.

I needed a breath of air so I walked out into the cool air of fall.

I noticed the sun was setting. The golden and bright colors of red and orange mixing together to form a beautiful sunset.

A sighed escaped my lips as I smiled.

"It's nice isnt it?"A voice asked me. I turned to see the girl that had wanted to kill me the other day. Come to fact I learned her name was Janaku.

I didnt say anything to her but simply stared at her. She giggled and walked over to me. She titled my face up with the tips of her fingers under my chin.

"I can see why Master Sasori and that distasteful dragon want you so badly. You have a entoxicating aroma and a the most beautiful of faces and looks.

"However I dont see why they want you in a way. Your nothing speacial. Just becasue you have the looks of a vampire. You also have those of a human."She sneered at me.

"I want you to stay away from Master Sasori. He is mine and _**MINE**_ alone."She told me as she moved her hand to grip my throat.

"Understand."She snarled at me. I gulped as I nodded my head. She smiled and let go of my throat.

"Good."She told me.

I jumped suddenly when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Sasori was resting his head on my left shoulder glaring at Janaku.

"I am no one's property. How dare you come up to the girl I like and tell her to back down."He snarled.

"Master Sasori why do you like her so much? I see nothing speacial in her."She told him hate in her eyes as she looked at me. I wanted to shrink away the way she was looking at me was enough to start a fire.

"Enough."He snarled as he unwound his arms and moved infront of me and blocked her gaze.

"I dont know why your even here but I want you to leave."He ground out.

The girl frowned her eyebrows knitting together as she turned and walked away her fists glenched.

"Sasori?"I asked him.

"Yes."He asked. I could feel the anger still around him.

"Why does she call you her's."I asked him. The very fact that the whole time she kept calling him that I wanted to ripp her fucking face off with my bare hands.

"Her parents are trying to get my grandmother to arrange a marriage with me and her. It turns out it was her idea the whole time."He growled.

"Oh I see."I told him.

He lifted my face up to meet his.

"But I would never stray from you. Ash-chan. Your too beautiful for me to do that."He told me. I smiled at him.

Why is it that whenever I'm with him he gives me the butterfly in the stomache feeling.

I noticed his face change to stern.

"Is it true?"he asked me.

"IS what true?"I asked him back.

"That Veeno tore your throat out?"

I stopped where I was. How did he find out about that so quickly.

"Yes."I told him.

"I'm gonna kill him!!"He shouted as he turned to find Veeno. I quicly grabbed his arm.

"No Sasori please dont!!It was a accident!!"I reassured him.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!"He shouted back at me.

"HE DIDNT SO BE THANKFUL FOR THAT!!"I shouted at him.

"Violence wont solve anything."I told him. I felt his muscles relax a bit as he sighed.

"Alright fine I wont kill him."He told me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."I told him.

He turned to me and kissed my cheek. Making me blush.

"Cant wait for the dance tonight. I'm gonna make everyone be jealous."He told me.

"How so?"I asked him.

"Becasue I'll be with the most beautiful woman there."He told me.

I turned even redder.

"Please I'm just avarage."I told him turning my face away from him.

"To some you might be. But not to me."He told me.

I blushed and chuckled.

"If you say so."I told him.

He smiled at me.

"I have to go now Ash. But I'll see you tonight alright."He told me as he turned and strode off.

I smiled to myself and placed my hand over my cheek.

Okay never and I mean never sign my aunt up to do make up and all that crap.

A. She brags too much when she's done becasue you look like a freakin movie star

and B. your way too attractive.

Right now she was fixing my hair. She had curled it and had some of my hair in a formal bun on my head with a few sparkly orange fake leaves.

I was in my dress right now the one with the corset and wouldnt be wearing the kimono till later on.

My lips had a dark shade of red on them but it wasnt glombed on and everything it was simply a lip gloss. I had red eye shimmer on my eyes to match the dress and everything.

My aunt then made me face the mirror.

"You look georgous."She cooed with a smile.

"If you say so."I told her my face kinda red with blush.

There was a knock on the door. I saw my aunt give a smirk before running out the room and down the stairs to the door.

"YOU CANT MAKE ME!!"I heard Yasumi shout.

"Oh no you didnt."I asked my aunt who smirked at me.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didnt."She told me.

"SHELIA!!"I shouted at her.

She giggled.

"Oh honey lighten up. Their going to show you where to go anyway."She told me. I raised a eyebrow.

"They?"I asked her.

I heard a bunch of squeels.

"Oh my god Ashley you look so pretty."Taiyo told me with a smile.

"Yeah Sasori is going to love you."Sakura told me.

I smiled at them.

"T-Thanks."I stuttered.

I saw that Temari and TenTen had Yasumi by her arms. Whom was still fighting.

"Did you guys all come here dressed like...that?"I asked them. They where all wearing their dresses.

Sakura was wearing a dark pink corset dress with puffy sleeves.

TenTen was wearing a burgandy corset dress.

Taiyo a orange one

Ino was wearing a purple version of Sakura's.

and Temari was wearing a green corset kinda like my dress with none of the poofiness that glung to her legs.

Once done with getting Yasumi tied down and all dolled up with lots and _**LOTS **_of patience and violence invovled we managed to get her looking nice.

"I...am...going...to...kill...you...**ALL**!!"She growled at us making us all burst out laughing.

There was a knock on the door.

Shelia ran the stairs to the door and opened it.

"Ashley can you come down here for a moment!?"She called. Everyone 'oh'ed at that saying I was in trouble or something in a childish way.

I frowned at them and made my way down the stairs with a smile and stopped when I saw who was at the door.

My father.

We sent a glare back and forth between each other.

"Ashley."

"Bruce."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name."

"Your not supposed to call your parents--LIKE YOUR MUCH OF A FATHER!!"I stopped him.

Everyone was peeking down the stairs to get a look.

"Get out."I told him all too quickly. I turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Look kid-Shut up and get OUT!!"I shouted as I went up the steps.

"Say nothing"I told everyone as I saw them.

Taiyo had her mouth open about to say something but closed it.

We heard the door slamm shut and my aunt came back up the stairs.

"Well is everyone ready to go then?"My aunt asked as she came up stairs to see us. I nodded then smiled.

"Lets go."I told them all as we walked to the car.

"As long as we get to drink sake on the way."Yasumi told us.

"No underage drinking in my car."Aunt Shelia told us.

"Hey I am wearing a freaking dress that I hate make up heels and my fracken hair up all fancy. I am drinking till my ass is happy."She told us as she got in.

"Fine."She said with a sigh as she drove us to the dance hall.


	12. Hunter and the Hunted

AUTHORS QUICKIE

Hey Everyone it is me Ashley or Ashley-sensie as you all know me. Now listen this story needs more reviews so please READ AND REVIEW plus sex scene is comning up soon dont worry dont worry. But it has been decided THIS WILL NOT STAY A SASORIxASH FANFIC. You will have to wait and see the pairing I have choosen.

saso:But why Ash-chanhugs meYour so pretty and beautiful and smart and

me:Sasori I think they get it

saso:Damn that stupidmouth is clamped shut

me:SASORI DONT SPILL

Like I said read and review. Tell me if I need improvement though I so know.

**CHAPTER 12 HUNTER'S AND THE HUNTED**

The drive was rather fun on the way to the dance hall to be honest. Yasumi was getting pretty rockhard drunk to be honest. She kept talking about Hidan's dick my one question.

HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW HOW BIG IT LOOKS LIKE!?

Turns out she has a pure blood trait. A thingy called Dragons Eye which actually explains the part about her red eyes.

So she can see through crap big fat whoopdy fuckin doo.

Sakura Karin and Ino where gossiping about Sasuke since we stopped and picked Karin up.

Taiyo Ree and Temari where talking with each other while laughing at the drunken or slight buzed Yasumi.

It was rather funny seeing her act like that.

We arrived at the school shortly afterwords and all got out of my Aunts super rich ass car.

Karin had given Yasumi a strange sort of drink and she sobered up right quick.

"Damn you Karin damn you."She hissed.

We all started laughing when...

"ASH-CHAAAAAAN!!"I heard a voice call as I was glomped.

"Easy red dragon easy."I told Raster as he glomped me with a smile.

"Why am I not quite?"He asked me.

"No."

"Your cruel Ash-chan."He told me as a girl wearing a black ball gown with white frills and red ribbons came walking up behind him.

"Oh guys this is my girlfriend Ophealia."He told us as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

She had a mixture of pink and blue hair and pink eye's.

In other words. I think she would be a pink dragon.

"Nice to meet you."She greeted us. She sounded like she would be goth and lolita. She did remind me of a small little doll.

Raster was wearing a dark burgendy red flap cout with those ruffl thingy's and neckties and all that crap.A red gem holding the front of the frilly necktie in the middle.

We all turned when two flames went off making a weird fhmm sound. One purple the other green they where neon colors.

Veeno and Almester appeared a moment later. Same outfit as Raster's but with a dark green for Almester and a dark purple for Veeno.

"Hey guys."We greeted.

"Hey."Almester replied.

"Yo."Veeno mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

I felt a sudden tense angery atmosphere comning from the purple dragon infront of me.

"So where are your dates."Almester asked us.

"On their way I hope."Ino spoke.

"Please like anyone would want to go with you."Veeno mumbled to himself. Getting a jab in the arm from Almester.

Ino smiled her eyebrow twitching.

"For your information. I was able to get Sai to go."She told us.

"YOU MEAN THE PENIS GUY!?"Veeno and Almester shouted at once.

"Well I like him."Ino spoke.

"Yea only cause he called you beautiful."I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"She asked with a growl.

"Nothing nothing."I reassured her.

She turned back away from me to talk with Sakura and Karin.

I sighed and shook my head and headed away from them seeing that I had nothing to do around them anyway so I decided to just go for a walk.

I walked around and found myself in a courtyard after awhile. I stood in awe as I looked around. Lights where in the tree's beautiful fountains with lights along with thousands of rose bushes and tree's with the rose's in them.

I walked over to one and traced my fingers over a purple one. A image of Veeno crossed my mind and I quickly pulled my hand away. I was with Sasori not Veeno. Sasori and I would remain that way.

I growled and turned away to another tree with a red rose on it. A image of Sasori hit my mind this time. I smiled at the thought.

I quickly whipped around when I heard someone walking down the stairs that I had just walked down a few moments before. I smiled when I saw it was Sasori who was walking more like running down the stairs.

"Sasori you seem flustered are you alri--"I was stopped when he jumped infront of me cutting the rest of the trip to me short he quickly grabbed me and forced me against one of the tree's a few leaves falling off.

"S-Sasori."I asked my voice a bit broken.

I cracked an eye open to see his head down hair covering his face he was breathing rigid sweat pouring down his face. His hands gripped my shoulders to where he broke the skin.

"F-Forgive me."He stuttered. I was about to ask what for when I felt his fangs peirce the side of my neck.

Something was wrong. Sasori would never normaly do this. No I had a feel from him when he first saved me from Veeno.

Not to mention the fact I could actually feel his heart beat going crazy. a/n Yes everyone Vampire's have heartbeats my story my rules get over it.

His body was on fire not to mention I could feel blood dripping from his chest. Wait BLOOD!?

When he finaly pulled back he had some of my blood drippling down his chin and over his lips and going down his neck. I placed my hand where he bit me.

"Sasori what happend your injured!?"I shouted at him.

I saw him collapse slightly as he doubled over in pain. I heard him let out a low menacing growl.

"Sasori."I asked as I reached out a hand to him.

"STAY AWAY!!"I heard him shout at me. I retracted back suddenly.

"Sasori?"I asked him again.

"STAY BACK OR...OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!'He shouted at me. Something was up. I could tell.

I stood my ground thou I got down to his level and touched his shoulder.

"Sasori your hurt what happened?"I asked him.

"H-Hunters."I heard him gasp out.

"Hunters?"I asked him. That must be where he got that wound from.

"Humans trapped here."he stopped to take in afew rigid breaths."By the elder council o-or they snuck into the releam."He gasped out again.

He was injured really badly. The way they found him he must have been out hunting before he came here or he was flying and they attacked him. All I knew was he needed help.

"FOUND YOU DEMON!!"I turned when I hearda voice shout.

A female. She wearing a set of brown boots bootoms like a bikini a bikini style top both brown. Two brown belts intersected each other with varouis weaponry. She had fingerless brown gloves that went all the way to the middle of her upper arm with white fur on the end when it reached her upper arm. She had on a weird jacket that stopped when it reached the end of her chest and hit her stomache.

She had claws and her eyes where red as her hair was cotton candy red. It was also in two pigtails curly at the end of them.

She sent a glare at Sasori and me something didnt feel right I didnt like that look she was giving us.

Sasori let out a shrill cry as the girl focused her eyes on him.

I realized she was doing something to him. I had to do something.

Without thinking I lunged myself at the girl my fist collided with her stomache sending her back a good few feet.

"Why you."She growled at me.

I paid the growl no mind. Instead I helped Sasori.

"Sasori are you alright?"I asked him as I helped him up.

He was really out of it. Actually he was knocked out.

I shook him slightly to try to get him up but I couldnt do anything.

"Sasori come on buddy."I said kinda worried as I tapped his cheek with the side of my hand lightly. I hated the look on his face.

The girl lunged herself at us. I didnt have time to dodge it before her hand was tightly around my throat.

I found myself on the tiled ground of the outside area we where in the full moon lighting us up.

"S-Sasor-ri."I gasped out.

"How odd."The girl mumbled to herself her hands never moving from my neck.

"EVA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!"I heard a voice shout.

The girl continued to strangle me tightening her hands around my neck making it where I couldnt breath.

My head was getting light so I knew that she was probably gonna kill me someway or somehow.

I soon faded into dark oblivion. I remember someone's voice thou.

A low growl. Then I felt arms lifting me up and into saftey.

"Dont worry dear your safe."I heard the voice whisper to me as I felt strong arms support me.

I didnt know this voice. I couldnt tell who it was. That kinda freaked me out.

The next morning I woke up in some strange room Sasori was asleep next to me he was wearing regular black pants and a bandage was around his forehead and his chest along with his stomache.

I brshed some of his hair out of his eyes making him open his red orbs to stare at me. He reached his hand up and held mine in his.

_'I'm sorry.'_He whispered to me in a low tired hoarse voice.

"Sasori are you alright?"I asked him.

"I'll be asking questions here. First off why didnt you get away when I told you to get away?"He asked me.

"Because Sasori friends dont quit or give up on friends. I think you more then a friend so I wasnt going to leave even if you did try to kill me."I told him. He seemned startled for a few moments.

We both turned when we heard the door to the room we where in open.

A boy with mint green eyes and black and red streaked hair walked in. He was wearing tight black jeans with a red black and purple shirt that clung to form. He wore black and white arm armers and black converse.

"Yo."he greeted with a warm kind smile.

"Names Ace. You are?"He asked us.

"I'm Sasori."Sasori introduced himself as he got up with a small amount of pain showing clearly in his moves.

"This is Ashley."He said pointing to me.

Ace grinned one of those warm yet cocky smiles.

"Nice to meet ya."he greeted as he walked over to us helping Sasori up as I got up myself.

I let Sasori lean on me like a crutch when I noticed something.

I wasnt in the same outfit as yesterday.

I was wearing a pair of jeans a spare pair of converse's along with a greenish blue t-shirt on.

"My sister's."Ace told me seeing my confusion.

"Oh."I said suddenly.

Ace lead us out of the room and down a hallway to a set of stairs. He helped me get Sasori down them and to a couch once we got down to a living room where a few emo looking kids where hanging out at.

One of them was really pale and had black and neon blue hair. He wore a black 'Bleed out' shirt with the phrase written in red making it look like blood. His jeans where just normal one's while he wore red converse's.

"So our little pest problem woke up I see."He said. I sent a glare in his direction. I didnt like this guy. He gave me a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

"Deniro shut up."A girl with almost silver blonde hair told him. She wore a set of fishnets a pair of black boots and a dress that fit her form that was black and frilled at the end.

Her eyes where a silver blue color while her lips where a vibrant red contrasting against her pale skin.

"Alyssa keep your mouth shut."He growled at her his eyes flashing gold.

She returned the glare.

I turned to Ace.

"So are you guys dragon or vampire?"I asked him.

"Werewolve's sweetie."Someone responde I turned to see a boy wearing a similar outfit as Ace's only slightly diffrent he also had a few peircings on his face one in his nose two in his eyebrow and one on his lip. His hair was blue and black like Ace's.

They looked exactly alike.

I looked around seeing the werewolve's I had just meet. Knowing for a fact there was probably more.

I was soooooo right.

"Hey there georgous."One told me he had pale skin blue eyes and black hair that was spiked up in the end and straight in the front a emo fringe going over his right eye.

He wrapped a arm around me.

"Let.Go."Sasori growled at the wolf boy.

"What is she your girlfriend red?"He asked mockingly.

"Actually yes."Sasori growled.

"Oh."He responded disappionted he let go of my soulder and stood beside the one called Alyssa.

"Well these are only a few of the roomated that live here.

"You already know me Dinero and Alyssa by our names this is Andrew."He pionted to the guy who had flirted with me.

"And my cousin Blue."He introduced us.

"Guys this is Sasori and Ashley."

"Hey."They greeted with not much enthusiasim.

Blue helped Sasori up.

"Come on buddy. We need to get you feed. More blood in your system the quicker you heal."He told him as he heped Sasori up getting a groan of pain in response.

"Fuck."Sasori cursed as he held where he was shot in the chest.

"Sasori are you alright."I asked him.

He chuckled.

"I'll be fine. What about you."He asked. I blinked.

Oh I remember. He bit me and that woman tried to strangle me.

"I'm fine but what happened to you?"I asked him.

"They shot him with one of these."Someone else told us. He held up a bullet that was glowing a strange color that I hadnt seen before.

The boy had a upper muscle built body and black hair tied into a ponytail in the back of his head he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

His voice was fimiliar very WAIT A SEC!! He was the guy who picked me up yesterday after we where attacked.

"Ah morning Clay."Ace greeted.

"Morning little brothers."He greeted as he ruffled Blue's and Ace's hair.

"DONT DO THAT ASSHOLE!!'Blue and Ace roared.

Clay chuckled and looked over to me and Sasori.

"Ah I see you two are up."He said and walked over to us.

"Had us worried for a minute there red."He told Sasori as he ruffled up his hair. He turned to me.

"You had us worried too missy. You passed out from the loss of blood and from the loss of air too."He told me as he ruffled my hair.

He helped Sasori up holding him up with one hand. Sasori was paler then usual.

"What did that bullet do to him?"I asked.

"It was dipped in E-Venom."Deniro told me.

"E-Venom?"

"The esscence of creatures like us. Mess's the system up and gives it a craving for blood the nearest thing to them. In this case it was you."Alyssa told me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I see."I told them.

After the whole thing about how bullets like that are made Clay took Sasori to go out and get some blood. Ace and Blue tagged. Alyssa and Andrew left upstairs to do some work or something else so me and Deniro where downstairs.

"So your a human that's here in the releam like our's?"He asked me.

"Yeah when I was 6 I was attacked by a E-vampire I was saved by someone similiar to me. So now I live here."I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Pfft fucking vampires get all the fun."He growled.

"Does everyone here hate vampire's?"I asked him.

"Not everyone but mostly."He told me shrugging.

That made me feel a whole lot better. Sarcasim intended.

We both let out a giant yell when the door slammned open.

"WHERE IS HE!?"Veeno shouted clearly pissed off.

"V-VEENO!?"I shouted.

"Hello dragon."

"Hello mongruel."

"Cannible."

"Mutt."

"OH YEAH WELL YOU SMELL FUNNY!!"They both shouted at each other. Okay kinda immature.

"Both of you stop it."I told them.

"Veeno what are you--"I was silenced when I was glomped by a blur of black and red.

"ASH ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"Taiyo and Raster asked me in unison.

"I'm fine guys now let go."I told them they let go.

"Man we where worried when you guys went missing."Ree-chan told us.

"You didnt need to be."I told them.

"YOU WHERE ATTACKED BY HUNTERS!! Let me repeat that HUN-TERS!!"Veeno shouted.

"Yeah you guys could have been killed."Konan told me.

"Well we wherent."

"Yeah because the werewolves where near by."Deidara told us with a grin.

I turned to the other's.

"Really that's facsinating."I told them with a smile. I was suddenly jolted by Veeno shoving me against the wall.

"V-VEENO!!"I shouted.

"What did that fucking leeche do?"he growled.

"What are you talking about?"I asked him.

"YOUR NECK DAMNIT!!"He shouted meaning the bite wounds I had now.

"That doesnt concern you. He had been shot with a bullet drenched with E-venom."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!?"He hollered at me. I glared and shoved him off of me.

"If all you came here to do is yell at me AGAIN then I am leaving!!'I shouted at him as I headed out the door slammning it on my way out.

"WAIT ASH!!"I heard someone shout as I took off running. I stopped when I tripped somewhere in the middle of the woods.

I kept muttering how Veeno was a bastard to myself and listing off the ways when I suddenly was dragged down into some cave or something.

"THE HELL!?"I shouted.

I ws pulled down by a creature with a snake bottom and a human half. His teeth where razor sharp and he had silver hair and eyes to match his tail was black.

"My what a tasssty ssssnack I've caught."I heard him hiss as he pulled me down. Only one phrase of words echoed in my mind.

Oh...shit.


	13. A naga's playtoy

**CHAPTER 13 A NAGA'S PLAY TOY**

Here I was. Trapped by a snakish humanish...thing. I didnt know what to do. Either scream or kick his ass or tail or...WHATEVER HE HAS!!

I stopped frozen in place when I felt his rather cold finger trailing up my neck and the side of my cheek.

"You know your rather pretty. Shame I have to kill you."He told me when a smirk. His smirk showed off his razor teeth. Frankly I think this guy's a rapist.

I shuddered when I felt his tail curl around me and then constricted like a boa constrictor. I gritted my teeth in pain. I swear I think he crushed my ribs it hurt that much.

I let out a small whimperish groan. I trembled when his long nails grazed up my cheek.

"L-LET GO OF ME!!"I shouted. I felt him smirk. My eyes turned wide when I saw how close he was to me. His face only centimeter's from mine.

"I like it when my prey's feisty."He told me with a smirk.

This was not good. Not good at all.

I shivered and tried to get away when I felt his tonguge brush along my neck. My pulse was going way too fast way faster then it should have been. I was scared. Beyond scared. I was terrified.

I yelled when I felt his teeth tear my skin to shreds. They where litterally turned to ribbons now. The blood was flowing freely from my neck. If I could just concentrate and move my arms I could easily get free from this trap I was in.

When a thought struck me.

My legs arent bounded together though.

Making what I was about to do alot more easier. I focused on the energy flow to my legs making them turn a glowing red and then roughly kicked him in the stomache making him let go of me. I gasped out in pain. The tears trickling from the cornors of my eyes.

I tried to stand but my legs quivered and gave out beneath my weight.

_'I cant move.'_I thought to myself. I felt the blood rushing down my neck and between my fingers.

"Bitch."I heard him growl. I turned to face him my eyes where wide with fear as he lunged himself at me. Using his tail to coil up and then launch himself at me.

I let out a scream as he attacked me holding my hands behind my back I was laying on my stomache now.

I felt his breathing next to my ear.

"Your so in for hell now."I heard him tell me I could practically feel his smirk on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"I shouted.

He smirked at me. I felt his tail coil up my body wrapping securly around my arms and legs to keep them from moving. I really was in for hell now.

I felt my heart stop when I felt his fingers move to underneath my shirt.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"I shouted. He smirked.

"I told you that you where in for hell."He told me as he laughed low and sadistic.

He removed his fingers from underneath my shirt I saw him unhinge his jaw.

Oh shit. HE'S GONNA FREAKIN EAT ME WHOLE!!

I began to struggle even more then before.

I screamned when I felt his teeth sink into my head.

"GET OFF ME YOU PARASITE!!"I shouted at him I was able to shrugg my leg out of one of the holds and I quickly kneed him in the stomache.

He didnt seem fazed at all.

He removed his teeth for a moment I saw his eyes go into a thinking look. He must have been deep in throught. I however got scarred when I saw that look in his eyes.One of those perverted one's.

Why did I not like where this was going?

I quickly wreched my hands forward when he released them. Yet he didnt let my legs go for some reason.

I let out a loud shrill scream as he used his tail to turn my jacket and my shirt to shreds though. Now I was petrified.

"STOP IT!!"I shouted loudly.

He dragged his long black tonguge across the back of my neck again over the open wound that was still bleeding making me let out a hoarse squeel of pain.

"Please...just stop. Leave me alone."I whimpered.

He smirked his black tonguge sickly making it's way up my shoulder then my neck and along my cheek.

"Well it's the only way your ever gonna have this experiance. Why waste something so beautiful as sex and die a virgin neh?"He said with a smirk.

I stared at him wide eyed with fear.

THIS GUY IS GONNA RAPE ME THEN KILL ME!!Oh god I think I might die without his help. Where's my giant purple bruise savior or my redheaded vampire knight in shinning armor when I need them.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt my pants being unbuttoned. I struggled in his hold as he slid the jeans down my legs. I heard him hmm to himself.

"Odd markings you have here my dear. Your not a vampire are you."He wondered aloud to himself. If he was expecting an answer I wouldnt give him one. I was actually in too much pain.

He moved some of my hair out of my face I tried to get away but sadly I couldnt. His tail still had me bound around the legs. How he was able to get my pants off I will never know. Same thing with my shoes. I was then roughly slammned against the other side of the wall. I felt his tail recoil off my legs and slid up my back and go to the clasp of my bra I quickly held my arms infront of my chest when I felt the cloth drop from my chest. I saw him smirk he readied himself to pounce on me I closed my eyes just as he pushed himself to attack me. I braced myself for the attack. Nothing came though.

I opened my eyes to feel something drapped over my shaking form. I opened my eyes when I felt someone hold me close to them. I was a bit surprised to see Elven.

"E-Elven!?"I asked my voice shaking.

"Hey you alright kiddo?"He asked me.

I couldnt answer. I had almost been raped by some weird snakeperson...THING!!

I buried my face into Elven's chest letting my tears fall. He gently shushed me as he pulled Veeno's jacket tighter around my frame. My neck was going numb from the loss of blood.

I stopped however when I felt something tugging on the jacket. I pushed myself off of Elven's chest and turned to see a tiny version of the snakeman. However it was the gold eyes that I noticed unlike the man's silver eyes.

"Aww he's so cute."I cooed. He smiled at me showing off rather sharp teeth. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

I stiffned when he bit my fingers.

"A-Aww h-he's t-teething."I stuttered. I could see Elven's shocked expression.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"I heard the snake man shout as he lunged at us. I let out a startled expression and Elven quickly grabbed me just in time to dodge the attack from said snakeman.

The baby let go of my hand and reach for the bigger one. I let go of him and he sleethered to him.

"Wait a minute dont tell me...THAT'S YOUR SON!!"I yelled loudly. Everyone looked from me to them then me then back at them.

"Yes this is little Doku. Spitten image of me neh?"He asked with a grin.

"The eyes?"Elven asked.

"His mother."He told us. A sad look in his eyes.

"What did she die in child birth or something?"Veeno asked. I smacked him.

"OW WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"He yelled at me.

"Veeno you where gonna kill a guy with a child and the poor thing has no mother!!Your pactically giving the baby a death sentence."I told Veeno.

"THAT NAGA ALMOST RAPED YOU!!"he shouted at me. I held his jacket tighter around me.

"SO!! YOIU CANT ORPHANE A BABY VEENO THAT"S INHUMANE!!"I shouted at him.

"Well YOUR thE ONLY HUMAN HERE YA KNOW!!"He shouted at me.

"Ah I see."The naga muttered as he placed the baby down.

He slithered over to us and used his long tail to make a chair for himself.

"Is that way her scent is so unique tell me dragons."He asked in a more statement then anything.

"Yes actually. My brother here one evening couldnt contain himself and tore her throat out."Elven told him as he patted Veeno's head making Veeno growl.

I looked down when the baby naga tugged on the bottom of Veeno's jacket since that it looked like a dress on me now becasue I had it buttoned up all the way. I smiled and picked him back up.

"Sssseemsss Kuro like'sss you."He told me as he leaned his head on one of his hands.

"Kuro?"I questioned.

"Yep that'sss hisss name. I'm Doku and he'sss Kuro."he told me with a hiss at his s's. Which kinda creeped me out. I'm actually surprised that Orochimaru sensie isnt a naga. He seems like the type.

Kuro smiled at me before biting my other hand. I forced a cracked smile since the pain was going all throughout my hand right now. I noticed Doku grimace.

"Doesnt that hurt at all?"he asked me.

"Should it?"I askd back.

"Yes becasue where venomis and I bit you in the neck and he's bitten you."He told me. I blinked noticing the dixxiness in me.

"Oh shit."I cursed as I swayed a little on my feet. Doku quickly caught Kuro as I was about to drop him.

Someone caught me just as I was about to fall onto the ground. I couldnt tell who it was my vision had gotten really fuzzy and blury and I could see straight. Like when your looking in a mirror that's fogged up after a shower.

When I woke up I was being carried by someone. I couldnt tell who becasue my face was in their chest. I groaned softly. I was sore all over I probably had lots of bruise's and cuts on me.

I buried my face deeper into the person's chest. I dont know who they are but damn they smell really good. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see Veeno. I blinked once twice three times. I quickly pretended to be asleep again. It didnt last thou because I was still only in freakin underwear and his jacket meaning he was shirtless. I couldnt help myself. I quickly held myself up.

"Put me down."I growled at him.

"No."He told me. I sent a glare in his direction.

"Veeno."

"Ash your still not strong enough to walk on your own."He told me.

"Why didnt someone else fucking carry me?"I asked him.

"Why do I repulse you that much?"he asked me kinda offended.

"No. But to be honest I dont want to be fucking held by the guy that saved mylife after he almost killed me that one time at his house."I growled at him. He held me tightier to him.

"Ash. Your pale as a ghost and you cant even hold yourself up. So shut the fucking hell up and just stop being stubborn and listen to someone for once in your fucking life."He growled at me. I shut up and turned my face away a small blush on my face.

When we got back to the werewolf's place we where in for hell. Want to know why?

Becasue Sasori was back to normal and he looked pissed as hell. Beyond that. Majorly beyond hell. He looked really pissed of. All I knew is that if I stayed awake long enough for the fight I would definatly stop them. Becasue I'm too tired and I dont want to deal with their fighting.


	14. An All Out Battle

**CHAPTER 14 AN ALL OUT BATTLE**

Veeno placed me on my feet I wobbled a bit.

"What te hell happend?"Sasori asked through gritted teeth. I gulped I knew this was bad. Isaw Veeno tense. I wondered who would win in a battle between these two. Sasori or Veeno. I had a feeling Sasori. He was strong as it is. Not to mention Sasori never once lost his will power around me. It was Veeno who was the first to actually bite and tear my neck out.

"Well!?"Sasori hollered. His eyes where turning into a vibrant neon red color. I was scarred. I clutched onto Veeno's arm kinda worried.

"Sasori Veeno--STAY OUT OF THIS!!"Sasori shouted at me. Before I could react Sasori had me in his arms and away from Veeno and the others.

"SASORI STOP IT!!VEENO SAVED ME!!"I yelled at him. He looked a bit taken back.

"Ash."He whispered before taking me into a hug. I blushed slightly before blinking. This was...odd behavior for Sasori.

Love was always weird like that though human or vampire. I ould feel the jealous atmosphere around Veeno right now though.

He was mad I could tell. Sasori let go of me and Alyssa came out.

"Do you mind taking her to get dressed. She reeks of _**DRAGON**_."He asked her sneering when he said dragon.

Alyssa grabbed my wrist and quickly dragged me back into the house. I could hear a few choice words run from Veeno's mouth.

Alyssa opened the door and dragged me into her room. It was rather big. There was a queen size bed with a canopy over it a walk in closet beside it with a nightstand. A desk. A tv set and a vanity too along with whatever stuff you find in a girls room. Posters on the wall. Stuff laying around. You name it.

She smiled at me and told me to sit down at the vanity.

"So what happend?"She asked me.

"I was attacked by a naga."I told her.

"Yikes that sounds horrible. I already knew that though. I could smell your scent along with death mixed together so I sent them out to find you."She told me as she brushed my hair out.

I gasped softly when she brushed the ripped peices of bleeding and raw flesh on my neck which hurt alot still.

"Oh sorry. Let me see them."She told me as she moved Veeno's jakcet out of the way. I saw her tremble once when she saw the torn flesh.

"It's gonna need stitches."She told me as she pulled out a peice of her hair but it didnt stop it kept going. She took one of her hands and held two of her fingers together like holding a needle.

She pressed her fingers with the hair between them against my neck. I crigned and wanted to wretch her hand away from the searing pain it brought me but she held by my hands away from it.

"I know it probably hurts just stay still for atleast one moment. All right."She told me. I bit my lower lip as it trembled softly.

She soon finished it and a part of her hair suddenly cut off.

"There."She told me. I traced over the stitches I felt them there. How on earth could hair hold it together this tightly.

"Dont think that vampires and dragons are the only ones with abilities."She told me with a smile.

I blinked my mouth slightly a gap. She smiled at me then noticed my bitten hands with cuts and bruses and razor blade teethmarks on them. She sighed before taking me to a bathroom that conected to her room.

"Here."She handed me a skirt with ruffles underneath it. A shirt a new bra and a new set of undergarments.

"You need a shower alright."She told me with a smile. I nodded slightly. I felt colder then normal. I shrugged it off. Once she left the bathroom. I shrugged Veeno's jacket off. I noticed I got some blood on it. I hoped he wouldnt mind. I turned the shower on and stepped into it. The warm water felt good against my skin making me feel warmer. It also felt good against my new stitches on my neck.

I washed my skin with the lilac scented soap in the shower getting the dirst blood and grime off of me once and for all. I noticed how my knee's felt weak for some odd reason. I held onto the side of the shower wall I felt dizzy again. I hurried up and washed my hair and got out of the shower. I grabbed one of the towels and held it to me wrapping it around me.

I quickly changed before stumbling out the door. For some odd reason I fell to my knee's gasping for hair. Sweat litterally dripping from my face. Not water. Literal sweat.

"Ashley are you alright?"Alyssa asked me as she helped me up and let me balance on her. I kept getting a vision someone was showing me. Of Veeno and Sasori fighting. I dont know from who but someone. I had a feeling it was for a reason why. That's when something jolted me up and I quickly ran out the room down the hall down the stairs and out the door.

I remember that Eve had been there too. She was showing me a vision. The girl might have been blind but she could see the future and show others what she was seeing aswell.

She was showing me the fight they where having. Veeno was losing. Badly. He was panting harshly he was covered from head to toe in blood. Some his some Sasori's. Sasori looked the same. They where evenly matched up.

"STOP IT!!"I shouted.

They turned to me then charged at each other again. In a burst of movement I was standing in between them both. They quickly skidded away from me.

"ASHLEY MOVE!!"Veeno shouted at me.

"YEAH ME AND THIS MONSTER HAVE TO SEETLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"Sasori shouted at me.

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE MONSTERS NOW STOP FIGHTING!!"I shouted at them. I felt the tears running through my eyes. The burning feeling it gave me wasnt pleasent. I felt dizzy again. More then before. I think when Alyssa stitched my neck up she didnt take the venom out of the wounds. My hands still needed to be bandaged up pretty badly so blood was dripping between the fingers hitting the grass. I knew that was kinda stupid becasue I was infront of a vampire who wanted my blood. A bunch of dragons who thought I smelt good and a bunch of carnivourouis werewolfs.

Oh yeah. That wasnt stupid at all infact.

I heard Veeno growl slightly.

"Okay enough of this!!"he shouted as a sythe appeared in his hands. I took a stepbackwards torward Sasori still facing Veeno.

"ASH MOVE!!"He shouted at me. I held my arms out.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT SASORI-SAMA!!"I shouted back at him. I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes. Everyone looked shocked at what I had just called Sasori. I could careless right now though.

"Ash."He snarled as he gripped the sythe in his clawed hands. I tensed when I saw him charge at us. I went wide eyed when I was roughly pulled back into Sasori's arms by my waist and was held.

"S-Sasori-sama?"I questioned him. He glared at Veeno. Veeno glared back both gaze's locked. I was in the direct center of their feuding at the moment. I felt dizzy again though and I wanted to lay down. But I seetled for laying my head in the crook of Sasori's neck. My breathing was heavy. I couldnt breath right. I felt Sasori shift me in his arms.

"Dragon I suggest we settle this **LATER**!!"Sasori growled. I cracked an eye open and saw Veeno turn and walk away.

I ipped Sasori's shoulder.

"Sasori...I...feel weird."I gasped out my body shaking.

"Ashley."I heard him say. I opened my eyes to look at him. He held my face in his hands.

"Ashley I need you to relax."He told me. I nodded slightly.

"Alright. Turns out the naga's veom wasnt fully taken out of your body yet. So what I'm going to do is this. I'm taking you to one of the hospital's back in town. There they'll take out the venom but the procedure is gonna hurt."He told me then kissed my forehead. A small amount of sweat was gathered on it but he didnt seem to mind.

I couldnt help but smile faintly. I gave him a loving look before fading back into deep darkness.

_I was in a strange castle like place. It was gothic style and I could hear fighting going on. I ran to the sound but stopped dead when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was Raster dead on the floor his eyes couched out as well as his gem. It looked like he was crying blood. A few feet away was the same thing with Almester. As well was Deidara and to my worst fears Sasori._

_I turned when I heard a fimiliar voice. It was Veeno's. I turned and ran hoping I wasnt too late for what might happen. I stopped when I noticed that it was Veeno the same sythe as before in his hands. He was a total wreck. Hisjacket was tattern and torn he was bleeding very badly. He was fighting a guy with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had a snake tail and wings as well as horns and claws. A scar was over his right eye giving his right eye a blind look._

_His tail turned into human legs and before I could scream Veeno's cry of anguish sounded throughout the strange place I was in._

_"VEENO!!"I shouted the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes._

_The man turned to me a smirk on his face his long disguistingly sleek black nails where covered in Veeno's crimson blood. I looked to Veeno his gem and eyes where couched out the same as everyone else's._

_He then appeared infront of me suddenly. He was charging his claw raised at me then--_

I snapped awake. I could hear faint beeping and I looked around to see I was in a hospital room. A iv in my arm as well as in my other arm was a large syringe needle that was filling with my blood. It hurt really badly to be frank.

"Hey."I turned when I heard a voice. I was a bit shocked to see Elven sitting in a chair next to me reading his glasses where on again.

"Elven where is everyone? And where the hell are we?"I asked him. He snapped his book shut and took his glasses off.

"One where in West Craven hospital and treatment facility. and Two everyone else is away at the moment becasue if they see this."He stopped and pionted to my blood filled syringe.

"They might lose control and might attack you."He told me. I nodded in understanding.

"I get it."I told him as I sat up a bit.

"So why are you here?"I asked him.

"Veeno wanted me to stay. He and I qouted _"I dont want any of those leeches getting their hands on Ash-chan."_ so I'm making sure."Elven told me.

"Oh well that ex--Wait WHY IS HE CALLING ME ASH-CHAN SUDDENLY!?"I asked him. My cheeks red.

He grinned.

"Sorry that's my little joke."He told me and ruffled my hair.

I sent a glare at him.

"What's with the glasses?"I asked him.

"I cant read small print so I need glasses to read."He told me. I made an oh sound in understanding.

I was still shakin from the dream I had. All I knew was one thing.

I had to keep my friends close. I had a feeling I would need to as the months went on. That and Elven looks really sexy with glasses on.


	15. Death is Irreversable

**CHAPTER 15 DEATH IS IRREVERSABLE**

It had been a couple of weeks since I was in the hospital and things where semi back to normal. right now I was on my way home from school. I was rather nervouis. Latley I had been a little...edgy. I had been getting nightmares since I was in the hospital. Ever since that one dream I had the first time I was there. I asked Sasori about it and he said it was probably nerves. I did almost die once. So I shook it off as that.

I was now standing infront of my house. Something was up. I didnt like the feeling I was getting from the house at the moment. Plus the door was wide open. I walked up to the door and saw blood splattered right a few feet inside the house away from it. I began to freak out slightly.

I stood my ground thou and walked into the house. Maybe mom and dad got into a major fight or something and she hit him with the frying pan like she did when I was 12.

"MOM!!"I called out.

No answer.

"MOM!!"I shouted louder.

No answer. Only the echo of my feet and of my heart beating in my chest. I was scarred now. Truley scarred.

"MOTHER!!!"I shouted.

No answer again. I began to cry slightly. I was scarred. I was afriade.

"DAD!!!"I shouted.

No answer either.

I turned to go into the kitchen when I fell to my knee's. Blood was everywhere and my mother's lifeless body was drenched in it. She was twisted in way's physicaly impossable to get into.

I knew she was dead.

It was obvouis.

I ran to the living room.

Same sight only no dead body was in the middle of it. I quickly flipped my cellphone that Elven had given me just incase of an emergency.

A few rings and I heard a voice on the other line.

_"Hello?"_It was Eve.

"Eve it's Ash get either Veeno or Elven and hurry."I told her. My voice was shaking. I heard some voices on the other line then I heard someone pick up.

"What is it that you need."Veeno asked me.

"Veeno I need you and Elven and any other dragon buddy of ours and maybe a few vampires to get over here NOW!!"I told him shaking.

"Um...is something wrong."

"VEENO MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN KILLED MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING MORGUGE WITH ALL THE BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!! I THINK THE KILLER IS STILL HERE AND--"I dropped the phone.

"ASH HEY ASH WHATS WRONG!!"Veeno shouted on the other line.

I was starring at gold unforgiving bloodshot red eyes. One was lighter then the other. A snake was then seen slithering up to me. I let out a scream. I heard the phone hang up with Veeno muttering a few curses before hand. Someone stepped out from the darkness to reveil the man from my dreams. His hands drenched in blood. He had a long scally tail that followed after him and then he had horns and a pair of large bat like wings. A scar over the right eye. He also had silver hair that whent to his small of his back. All and all total bad guy.

I gulped slightly and backed away to against the wall. I saw his fangs curl up reveiling his large teeth. I felt the snake wrapping it's self around me and I quickly got up making he snake disapear. I ran for the door which I had closed. IDOIT ME DIDNT I EVER THINK THAT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN!!!

No I didnt actually. Normally people dont expect a murderer to still be here at the crime scene. I know that for a fact. My grandmother was killed in the human relam and the bastard fled as soon as he got what he wanted and left.

I quickly grabbed the handle but was then pulled back.

"Now where are you going to dear?"He asked me with a smile. I felt my hand glow slightly red and then I flung out some red energy at him. He grabbed my hand and obsorbed the energy. A sick popping sound resounded through the house.

"Stupid girl."He muttered. He then quickly backhanded me across the face.

"HEY ASH YOU THERE!!!!"I heard Veeno shout.

"VEENO!!"I shouted before my long black hair was roughly yanked.

"Quite or your friends die."He hissed in my ear. I was shaking in fear at the moment too scarred to do anything other then let out a few choked held back cries. I then stopped when I heard the door brake down with someone's foot.

"BACK OFF!!!"Veeno shouted.

I looked up to see _**ALL**_ of the Akatsuki vampires and my dragon friends where standing there. Veeno had a look of pure terror on his face when he saw the man.

Elven's face had a look of pure fury.

"YOU!!!"He shouted I saw his eyes glow as he charged at him.

"Ahh you again. Havent seen you two since that incident with your mother."He said.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!"**Elven hollered. I had never seen him this pissed off before.

"Veeno control your brother."Pein hissed out. Veeno didnt say anything it was like he was in a daze.

"Veeno!!!"Taiyo shouted. I saw Sasori walk over to Veeno and roughly backhand him.

"DAMNIT DRAGON WAKE THE HELL UP!!!"Sasori shouted. I saw Veeno's eyes flicker for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE!!!!"Veeno shouted as he socked Sasori in the mouth.

"ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WHERE SPACED OUT!!!!"Sasori shouted holding his cheek.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"They shouted at each other.

"Um guys."I interupted them. I was about to say something but then suddenly Elven was right infront of his. His claws where **HUGE**!!!!

"DIE YOU MOM KILLER!!!!!!"he shouted I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. I quickly took this time to sideswipe my leg from under the man's feet making him fall off but his claws cut my hair making it reach about my mid back.

I quickly was then dragged away from the man by a long black snake tail. Wait long and black.

"He didnt hurt you did he?"Doku asked me. I shook my head quickly.

"He did kill my parents thou. Or my mother atleast."I told him as I got up. I heard Doku gasp slightly. I turned to face him.

"What's wrong."I asked him.

"Two things one you have long gashes on your back and two."he spun me around and took the ends of my hair into his fingers.

"Your long hair is gone. But it's odd it's already growing back."He told me.

I looked when I saw my hair growing back. I turned to the guy and lunged at him.

"YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED MY HAIR!!!!"I shouted. Deidara and Kisame held me back.

"Ash calm down!!!!'Kisame shouted at me. I finaly calmned down slightly and then sighed.

"I'm okay."I told them with a smile. I looked just intime to see Elven send a massive amount of roses and rose thorns at Alucard. I turned to him then to the cacti then to him again.

"Elven you moron use the cacti!!!'I shouted at him.

"I CANT!!!"He called back.

"WHY NOT!?"I shouted.

"They arent beautiful enough. I can only control beautiful plants."He told me. I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"Idoit."I muttered silently.

I quickly turned when I saw something flicker beside me. I saw that there was something. I quickly followed it seeing as everyone else was engaged in the battle too. I ran down my hallway that led to the stairs and quickly ran up them as I saw the thing going up the hallway. I turned when I saw the thing go into my room. I opened the door to see nothing.

"Thats odd."I muttered to myself.

I turned around about to leave when the door to my room was then slammned shut. I ran to open it but was then roughly pushed back and I hit my vanity making the mirror crack and brake a few peices cutting me in the process.

I looked up in time to Janaku. She had her fangs bared.

"J-Janaku-san?"I questioned as I tried to get up only to find that two people where holding my arms back. I looked up to see one of my arms being held by a girl with black hair and green streaks in it. My other arm was being held by a blue male dragon wearing classes. I felt pressure on my head. I looked up to see a boy wearing a white leather coat a white t-shirt and white goth tripp pants. He had curly blonde hair and green eyes. He looked down at me with a smirk showing is overly large fangs.

"Nice work you of you silence the little bitch while I kill her myself. Alucard will have to wait."Janaku spoke with her soft voice holding alot of venom in it. I saw her hold up her claws and I saw them grow slightly. Okay now I began to panic. When I remembered the mace in my pocket. Damn and my arms are being held. Then again I noticed the peice of mirror on the floor. I quickly used my leg to swipe it over the blue dragon boy. When my arm was free I quickly gave him a good sock in the face and then took my mace and sprayed the females eyes.

I felt a jerking motion at the top of my head my hair being pulled.

"Where the hell do you think your going angel?"He asked me with a smirk.

I sent him a glare and then I reached up and hit him in the face.

"OW YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"He shouted at me. I quickly got up and headed for the door when Janaku suddenly gained a a tail and side swiped my legs making me fall to the floor.

I hit my head face first on the floor.

"Now then. My father may be angery with me but I hardly call me killing this girl anything to be mad about."She uttered silently as she pulled out a dagger a small half of a moon and the half of a sun was on the handle. I swear it looked fimiliar to me. I got a small flash of something but it quickly faded away as I saw Janaku raise the dagger and try to kill me with it.

I closed my eyes and looked away. I was a little startled to find out she hadnt killed me yet. I looked up and was shocked to see two people a girl and a boy. The boy had silver hair and red eyes that shown like blood red rubbies. The girl had blonde hair and red eyes the same color and shade as boy's eyes.

"You again."I heard Janaku growl out with gritted teeth.

The silver haired boy shrugged with a smirk.

"What can I say I'm the enemy of all woman. No matter how much you try to get rid of me I just keep comning back."He said with a smirk. I blinked when I noticed myself being lifted into the air.

"You okay?"someone asked me. I looked up to see Leo.

"L-LEO!!!'I screamned. Leo is the guy who saved me. Same type of person as me. Instead of vine like markings on his body he has are more like fire then anything and he has tan skin black hair and a small stubble.

"Come on kid. Where out of here."he told me as he lifted me up bridal style and then jumped out the window. I let out a small scream seeing as we almost hit the tree by my window.

He then hit the ground with one foot and in a flash we where in the air.

"Leo I didnt realize you where here."I told him with a smile. We had been rather close since the day he saved me from my vampire attacker. He sent me a small smile.

"Of course kid of course. You cant honestly expect me to leave ya be when your at risk here. Your aunt told me about it."He told me. I regonized the area we were going in. We where heading in the direction of my aunt's house. We landed at her doorstep and then we went to her door. As soon as I was there the door was open and my aunt was hugging me around my neck.

"Shelia."I asked. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh god kiddo I was so worried."She told me.

She turned to Leo with a sad look.

"Looks like we have no choce. With Kalie and Jefferson dead we have to tell Ashley the truth."She told Leo who nodded. Shelia turned to me.

"Ash we need to talk."

Well what do you people think of the story so far eh? well if you want to see the artwork for it I am known as luvmonkeys at my story is there too. Also let me know what you think. I also have an rp site based off the story.


	16. Truth Reveiled

**CHAPTER 16 THE TRUTH IS REVEILED**

I sat infront of my aunt and infront of Leo just shocked out of my mind.

"But...If they arnet my parents then...who is?"I asked them completely shocked.

"Ashley you are part of the long lost Mitirishi vampire clan."Leo told me. My heart stopped for a moment.

"That's not possable."I told them.

"Ashley it's not. It's true. However your mother was a human. So your a dehampir. A half vampire."She told me.

"Was?"I asked.

"Year's ago after you where born. The Vatican found out about your mother and father breaking the rules and having getting married and having you. You have a half brother but we have yet to get incontact with him."Leo told me.

"What rules did they break?"I asked them.

"Your father and mother got married. Vampires and human's cant get married. Then they had you. So they were killed."Shelia told me. I looked down at my hands fisted in my lap.

This sucked worse then when I was bit as a kid. Worse then having to move here. That's when a question struck me.

"Wait!! What about everyone else and that guy!?!"I asked them.

"The man is Alucard. He arrived the day after one of the world's most deadliest and oldest vampire disappeared over 500 year's ago."Leo told me.

"Who?"I asked.

"Vlad el Dracula." Shelia told me.

"Or as most human's call him--Dracula."I cut him off.

"How does Veeno and Elevn and everyone else know him?"I asked him.

"Year's ago Alucard killed their mother. It was a major thing. There was blood everywhere. Kinda like with your mother and father."Leo told me. So that's why I hadnt seen Veeno's mother around when I was there.

All of everyone attention turned when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."Leo spoke. Shelia went to hug me as Leo got his crossbow ready. He then gently opened the door.

"Who's there!?"He called out.

"It's us relax."I heard Pein call through the door. We all sighed and Leo opened it fully.

"Dont scare us like that."Shelia scolded him.

"Sorry sorry."He told us.

He walked into the living room and sat down.

"The battle turned into a blood bath."he told us.

"Oh my god is everyone alright!?"Shelia asked. Clearly worried. He nodded.

"Everyone beside's about two people turned out alright. Elven went crazy with revenge and almost killed Alucard."He told us.

"Almost?"Leo asked.

"The bastard got away when he pulled a stunt landing Elven in the hospital."Pein told us.

"Are you serouis!?!?!"I shouted. He nodded.

"Yes. He'll be fine thou in a few hour's. Veeno will be fine in a few day's. Same goes for Sasori."He told me. I nodded in response. Great now I was even more worried then before. Both people wait three people I care about are in the hospital. I care for Elven like a brother. Veeno annoying little kid brother and Sasori as a full fledgelover. I guess vampire's are more passionate when it comes to love I take it.

I fidgeted slightly at the new's. I heard Leo sigh.

"I think from now on we need to start thinking of way's to get rid of those pesky troublemakers."He told Pein. He stood up and stretched.

"I agree."Pein told him.

I looked up to see Pein start to glow a little and he suddenly got more taller and older looking.

"I hate being in that damn form. Kill's my back."Pein told us.

"Okay now I'm confused."I told them. They turned to me.

"Right we better tell her."Leo and Pein agreed.

"Truth is kiddo Pein was assigned to watch out over you when you came here. Vatican's idea."Leo told us.

"Vatican isnt that where the pope lives?"I asked.

"Yes, year's ago when there wasnt anything such as diffrent relam's the Vatican made it since there was trouble everywhere you turned. So they look after each relam and carry out the law's in other term's. Some of them are actually creatures from this releam."Shelia told me.

"Are you serouis!?!?!"I shouted.

This was way too much for me to handle. Possably too much. I mean my fake parents where killed today. Everyone got hurt. I was almost killed oh lord I feel light headed.

The next day at school was a little akward. Everyone had atleast some sort of bandage on their face or around their leg's and or arm's. Veeno had his right arm in a sling and Sasori was on crutches. Right now we where in Science class learning how to disect frog's.

Raster took the scalpel out of my hand.

"Here let me do it. I've done this so many times."He told me. He clicked a watch on his wrist on and in a flash the frog was cut wide open.

"WOW 6 SECONDS!!!"He cheered.

"Your so weird."I told him.

"Awww Ashley dont be mean."He told me as he hugged me. We turned and we heard a growl as we saw Veeno walk away.

"What's with him."I asked. Raster shrugged.

"Dunno."He told me.

The rest of the day went pretty well till about the time I was walking down the hallway. Right now I was just heading from my locker when someone's arm blocked my way.

"Hey there angelface."It was the blonde from before. Rapheal I belive.

"What do you want?"I asked with a growl. His hand slid from my cheek down my jawline and to my throat where he roughly grabbed it cutting my air off at my windpipes. I clawed at his hand.

"A little talk. You know it wasnt nice what you did yesterday at all."He told me with a smirk reveiling his overly sharpened canine's. I gulped the best I could with him strangling me to death.

I quickly kneed him in the groin and ran as he yelped and fell to his knee's. Once away I leaned against the set of locker's. I turned when I heard the fimiliar sound of crutches that belong to Sasori. I got up and turned a corner to accidentally smack lip's with the said redhead making us both turn beet red.

"M-My bad!!"I said all too fast. He chuckled.

"That's alright. I didnt mind at all actually."He told me as he winced at the pain in his foot and lower leg.

"You okay?'I asked him.

"Yeah just a little sore."

"Liar."I accused with a smile.

He smiled and supported himself on one crutch while he reached out with his other arm to hug me with one arm. I smiled and took in a deep breath through my nose then sighed through it. I let him lean against me so he wouldnt fall and hurt himself even more so then he has.

It's nice to feel a little needed once and awhile. My parents where just murdered. Well.....my seragant parents where murdered. I'm a little sad that my actual birth parents arent alive and where killed. But my half brother is still alive hopefully.

"Hey Ash."Sasori broke my train of thought when he called my name.

"Yeah?"I asked him.

"If it's any consoulation my parents are dead too."He told me. I didnt know that. I didnt know anything about his family all and all. I sighed and then helped him get his crutches back.

"Hey Ash a quick question."He asked me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What is it?"I asked.

"I was wondering if...you would like to meet my grandmother."Sasori asked me. I blinked then smiled.

"Sure thing."I told him. He smiled at me.

"Great. So how about today after school is over?"He asked me. I nodded.

"Sure thing."I told him.

He smiled. Well lets go to class then shall we."He asked me. I smiled at him and went with him to class. We sat in Languge class for a good while our teacher finally gave us a break and let us do whatever we felt like doing. Sasori turned to me.

"Alright Ash when you meet my grandmother pleaseplease ignore almost everything she say's."He told me. I blinked.

"Why?"I asked.

"She's a little....crazy. Plus she embarasses me."Sasori told me. I giggled.

"Well realatives are like that Sasori. I'm sure she isnt that bad."I told him.

"Oh trust me it's bad."He said matter of factly.

I sighed and shook my head when a black blur glomped me.

"ASH-CHAAAAAN!!!!"Taiyo squeeled.

"Taiyo why do you always glomp me?"I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Well we barley even get any human's around here."She told me as she let go of me. Ree walked over to us.

"Yeah, but there are uban legends that there's alot of little human villagers that hunter's reside in way way up high in the mountains and deep deep in the forests."She told me.

Sasori sighed,

"I highly doubt that. Ever since the vaitican stepped in thousands of year's ago they have kept a strict policy. No humans except under certain circumstances."He told us. They frowned at him.

"Your such a spiol sport. Just imagine if there where more humans around here. Like if the vatican let the humans and the creatures like us roam freely together between portals."Taiyo said her eyes where closed as she smiled and imagined it I presume.

I actually could in a way only one thought raced through my mind.

Utter choas.

I shook my head and all four of us turned when we heard the door open. Those three plus Janaku walked into the room. the blonde smirked at me while the girl I think her name is Cheshire glared at me while the blue dragon footed one walked with them constently pushing his glasses up his nose.

I turned around making a whine sound.

"Oh be-u-ti-ful."Ree said with a growl.

"Hide me."I begged as I gripped Taiyo's shoulder's.

We turned to look as we watched them sit down. I noticed that they kept glaring at me. Well the female did at least.

After that class was over I bolted when I heard the bell ring. Finally end of the day. I was currently picking things from my locker when--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRED!?!?"I heard the blonde and the girl from earlier shout. I peeked around the corner and saw Janaku and the three she had been with earlier.

"You failed your assignment. Lord Alucard doesnt take kindly to failure."She told them.

The blonde looked at her mouth agap eye's wide while the female next to him was crying and the blue dragon just stood there wide eyed.

Then Janaku turned and headed off in another direction. I turned around and started walking.

"Wow I kinda feel sorry for them."I muttered as I walked down the hallway when someone's arm cut me off. I turned to look. A boy with black hair and bleached streak's stopped me. He had his hair like Itachi's. I also noticed something odd about him. Something I could definatly tell right awya.

His eyes where glowing red.

He was a vampire and was smirking at me showing his overly large canines.

I gulped. For some reason this guy unnerved me in all sorts of way's.

"Hello there my dear. I'm going to ask you a few questions you are going to answer them alright."He told me. I found myself nodding my head on my own. I couldnt even move. In otherwords this guy had mind control. I was like his little puppet.

Just great.

"Now then are you Ashley Mitirishi?"He asked me.

"Who wants to know?"I asked with my spitul tone. He smirked and made a tsk sound.

"I like girls that are spitful and witty. You'll need it when dealing with us.'he told me. I hadnt noticed the three other people around until now. One had bronze sandy yellow hair while wearing a beenie or whatever those hats are that fit snuggly over your head and he was muscle bound.

One of the girls had black and blonde hair like the guy infront of me. She had a cold look to her showing she was one of those type's of people. She was wearing a corset with frill's on it and a chocker with a small class crystal black heart dangling from the front. She wore black and red thigh high emo looking socks and black boot's. She wore a skirt similar to her corset top.

The other girl had red hair with a pinkish tint to it and it was in a messy ponytail at the spot on her neck where the spine and head met. She had a kind face showing she was a caring person. She wore a black shirt that showed the shoulders and the sleeve's where short that started at her upper arm and ended at the elbow. Sh was wearing a black and red plaid skirt over a pair of ripped jeans.

The guy infront of me wore a black leather jacket with 'Kill the Rock" written on his black t-shirt in red a few blood splatter's on the shirt. He wore jeans with jeans and ripp's on them and a pair of boot's.

All in all they where like one of those groups of rock and roll or rockin and gothin groups you read about in books or read in manga's. I had a feeling I should stay away from these people. He then reached down and grabbed my wrist and started pulling me closer to him.

"Let's take a little trip hmm?"He asked me smirking his eyes glistened red. In a flash the oter three where beside me the blonde had an arm around my shoulder while the female leaned over my other shoulder.

"No way Cain she's OUR prey!"He shouted the girl and the other dragon nodded rather fast.

The one dubbed Cain scowled and made a tsk sound then smirked and shrugged.

"It seems these loser's didnt get the memo."The gothic lolita clothed one added.

"I guess so Ally."The muscle one spoke. The other girl rolled her red eyes.

"Oh well that just sucks for them."She said with a small giggle.

The female glared.

"Yes we have heard. You bastards took our job!!"She shrieked out at them. Ally stepped forward.

"You wanna dance girly."

"Try me."She growled out.

"Enough Ally you too Ceshire."We all turned to see a girl with short hair wearing cat ears as well as leather black pants and a corset top showing her bra strap's.

"Hello Duchess."Cheshire growled out.

"Hello babysister."She cooed.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!"She yelled.

The dragon grabbed hold of the fumning Cheshire.

While this was happening I slowly started backing away and took off running. I made it out of the hallway and to a near by janitor's closet. I sighed as I slid down the side of the wall til I hit the floor. I rubbed my forehead when I remembered something. I was meeting Sasori's grandmother this afternoon. I quickly yanked the door open and ran into the hallway and down and out of the school to the courtyard just in time to glomp attack my favorite redhead.

"Sasori."I cheered.

"Wow from behind she cant tell you two apart."I heard someone say. I looked up to see I was hugging Gaara. I saw Sasori in the car roll his eyes. I quickly let go and saw it was Temari and that Kankuro was laughing like a howler monkey.

"Oh man Gaara you should have seen your face! You looked like one of your fangirls had just attacked you!"He said in his fists of laughter wipping his eye clean of some tear's. I glared at them as did Gaara before I shoved the boy out of my way causing him to fall into a rather large mud pit seeing as it rained yesterday. I then got into the slick black limo car next to Sasori before the redhead smirked at the three of them.

"Sorry guy's your ride's on it's way."He told them seeing their pissed off faces was kinda funny. We both started laughing when we heard them yell curse words in our general direction. Kinda funny if you ask me. Temari was never one to piss off. No way was I ever going to do that.

I blushed when I felt Sasori place his arm around my shoulder's.

"How's the leg?"I asked him he shrugged.

"Stupid doctor said I would need a cast for a few days my leg is fine. I can feel the peices of bone peicing itself back together."He told me. I nodded my head in understanding. I felt his other hand come up and lift my chin with one finger as he softly kissed my strawberry faded pink lips.

"Your so cute when you blush. Shame I cant see it all the time."he told me as he kissed my forehead. Luckily the little sliding door thingy that show's the driver's space was closed or else I would have totaly been embarassed.

A little while later we arrived at a white grayish mansion like house with windows everyother space each with a balcony. The limo driver opened the door and Sasori stepped out with his crutches before the limo driver helped me out. I looked around. The landscaping was beautiful. A small hedge maze was in torward the back and the driveway was made of gravel with one of those circle things you drive around with a fountain in the middle.

Sasori jolted me out of my daze when he snapped his finger's infront of my face as he started heading torward the door's of the mansion. I followed him as I carried both of our school bag's with me so he could walk without any weight on him. When the door opened 2 row's of maids where at the door.

"Good Afternoon ."They said in unison bowing. I looked kinda scarred. They where all wearing the same clothing with the same hair style and had the same voice. Oh god it's attack of the house maids run for your life. I helped Sasori walk into the house when the maids took our things.

"Misoeir Akasuna your grandmothauer is in the feior."One of the maids added with a thick french accent.

"Thank you Andrea that will be all."He told the girl as she and the other maids left and went about their daily duties. Sasori turned to me and smiled as I followed him when he started moving.

"Chiyo-baa I'm home!"he called. In a moment a woman with grayish to purplish colored hair stepped before us.

"Ah hello scorpling how was your day?"She asked him.

Scorpling?

I couldnt surpress the giggle that insued after that.

"S-Sasori you didnt tell me that was y-your nickname."I added.

The woman turned to me with a smile.

"Oh so this is the girl you told me about. Well Sasori you where right she is rather pretty."She told me.

"O-Oh please t-that cant possably be right. I-I'm not that pretty--OH AND SO MODEST TO SASORI YOU CHOSE A KEEPER!!!"She enterupted me. Damnit all Sasori what did you do?

The day progressed. We had tea and cookies, Which were very good curtiosy of Akasuna herself, and we talked about our families. I couldnt really talk about mine much I mean the people I thought wjere my parents where killed only to find out they wherent my parents after all and my real parents where dead.

We had alot of laughs and alot of fun. Sadly the fun soon ended and we said goodbye. Sasori gently kissed my cheek then kissed my on the lips when his grandmother left the doorway.

"So you where worried over nothing."I told him. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Keep dreamning kiddo. She had me worried when she said she wanted to meet you."He told me. He hugged me just as my ride pulled up.

"See you tomorrow."I told him. He smiled at me as he watched me leave the house steps and get into the car. Once we where out of the house's sight Leo stopped the car.

'Hey Leo whats the matter?"I asked him. When I faced him I was greeted with the face of a person who wasnt Leo. But that check Cain from earlier today.

"Kid you are way too trusting."He told me. In that moment I knew that I was in for hell. I was about to leave the car when a large hand came around with a cloth in it and covered my mouth completely. I struggled for a few moments to get away bt soon I was out like a light.

I awoke several hour's I think later tied up with a rag over my mouth and I was tied up. I couldnt see anything becasue I was in the trunk of a car. Great just great. I shrugged to get the cloth from my mouth which I sucided. I then tried to shrug and get my cellphone from my back pocket I accomlished that as well and I used my hands even if they where tied together and I quickly typed in 911I've been kidnapped in a text message to Sasori. I sent it before turning off the cell phone and placing it in my back pocket again. I jerked when the car suddenly stopped. I quickly went back to pretending to be asleep. When the trunk was opened I was lifted then placed over someone's shoulder. My eye's almost flickered open at the sudden contact.

I didnt know where I was, but I realized that I was not in for the best of what was yet to come. I was then placed down onto a soft bedding. Once I heard a door close and lock I opened my eyes.

"I know your not faking."I heard Cain tell me. I turned my face to see him as best as I could only to be face to face with him his nose almost touching mine.

"What do you want!?"I asked him. He smirked at me.

"Not what I want but my master's."He told me as he then got up and headed for the door. He then moved his fingers in a straight line and the bindings cut by themself.

"Not like you could escape anyway."He muttered before leaving the room and closing the door. I heard a click sound as the door was closed and locked. I looked around.

I had to find a way to escape, and fast.


	17. Secret's Discovered

**CHAPTER 17 A SECRET DISCOVERED**

I tired to yank the door open but to no such luck. My hands where hurting right now since I had been at it for an hour I had to guess. My wrsists where still burning from the ropes seeing as they where cut and I was now standing. I looked around the room. A four poster canopy bed with blood red silk sheet.s The floor made of deep red maroon carpet. A fire popping and cracking over on the opposite wall. A dresser beside a stained glass window I couldnt see out of. Too small for me to get out of due to my womanly figure and my hip's. I probably wouldnt be able to get out of the window becasue of my boob's being big the way they are. I'm a 16 year old that wears an f-ing D cup. A wood furnished vanity with a gold rim surrounding the mirror. A few items rested on the vanity. A brush, some jewlery, one of those old fashioned spray perfume bottles, and one of those powder make up things that you stick into whatever container and fluff against your skin. Kinda my style if you ask me.

I sighed and gave up as I went back to the bed and sat down on it. I hadnt noticed the bookshelf till now. I got up and walked over to it and pulled a book from it when a small blood red envelope fell from it. I picked it up and examined it.

_To Mister Vladmeouis D._

I blinked.

Vladmeuis. Oh no way. No. I then quickly grabbed a qwil pen fron a near by desk took a peice of paper from the back of the book seeing that it was one of those old fashioned dairies. I wroe down his name.

_Alucard_

Then I wrote down Dracula.

_Dracula_

My eye's widened and I dropped the qwil pen the result being that making a black splatter on the paper and breaking the qwil tip. I felt dizzy so I grabbed the book and then I sat down on the bed. I had a feeling that this would come in handy. I opened the first page up and read the perfect hand writting.

_Date March 18th 1348,_

_Today I was sent out by my father for a very intresting erraned. He sent me into town tody for once. He rarley ever let me leave the castle at all. Most the time I'm kept in my room. That or being forced to study or being beaten by my father for whatever I had donw when I havent even done a thing to be punished for. His silly reasoning's. Still no one ever doubt's father. He is a good man. When he wants to be. He's raised me ever since mother died a few year's back. Lillianna my dear sweet innocent frail sister. Her golden girls and deep sea blue green eyes. Her adorable pink cheek's contrasting against her pale skin complection. She's ill and father sent me out. That's the main reason I'm allowed to go out into town. Lillianna wanted me to take her, however father had forbade it. Not wanting anyone to know of her or her illness. It wasnt till I was 14 that I was exposed to meeting other people when my father took me to a very high ranking society ball with million's of other people. All the women adored me becasue of how slim and trim I was. Escpacially since my long hair was unnaturaly long for a boy's. It goes all the way down to my arse. I refuse to let anyone cut it. Seeing as though mother liked it before she died. She would always play with it before I fell asleep. My head resting in her lap to her soft sweet singing gentle voice._

_The carrige has finaly pulled to a stop and I must retreive Lillianna's medicine._

I stopped reading right there. It was a diary in my hand. Dating all the way from 1342 to 1352. I was speechless. I flipped to the next page.

_Date March 18th 1348_

_Lord above I beileve I am in love. The most beautiful women in the world. Her voice like an angel's. She has lovely vibrant deep amythst eye's. Long black silky eyelashes. Pale skin and a full form. Her eye's show such a wonderouis warmth to them. Her smile is so beautiful. Oh and her name. Her name. She would only look at me the whole time we talked together. I told her of my sister and my mother. She promised to keep a secret. She even wrote it on a sheet of paper and held it to her heart swearing to. She is such a beautiful creature that I must must must see again one day. My dear sweat first love. I will take her away one day. My darling._

_My dear Rosealinna._

I flipped to a few month's later. To January. This was like reading a novel I couldnt stop reading. Just as I was about to start reading again the door opened and in walked big muscle himself. The one who carried me like a sack of potato's over his shoulder's.

"Boss want's to see you."He told me. I glared at him.

"I'm not going to see him."I growled out at him. I let out a small scream as I was lifted up over her shoulder and he carried me out of the room down the hallway to the largest library I have ever seen in my whole life. He sat me down rather roughly on one of those long couch's. I got up and turned just as the door was slammned and locked. I let out a small growl. I saw a rather large window covered by a large velvety green curtain. I moved the curtain to see outside. It was still dark out and the moon was out high in the sky. It was full too the star's as well as cloud's made it look like a painting.

I wanted to turn when I heard the door open. I couldnt. I was paralyized. Someone was keeping me glued to this one spot. I stopped when I saw the reflection in the window pane. Alucard was starring back at me. He chuckled a little when he saw my shocked face.

He shivered when his hand touched me. It was freezing like ice. Like death. He spun me around by my shoulder. I used my hair to cover up my face. I heard his sick sadistic chuckle as he titled my face up. I didnt make eye contact. Like Shelia had told me. If you make eye contact you're screwed over.

"So youre the girl that those two chilren are fighting over so badly."He said smugly giving me a look. I sent him a glare as I found my nerve again.

"Why did you bring me here?"I asked him as I quickly tugged away. He smirked at me. I was startled and let out a yelp as he brought me forward into his arm's.

"I have a favor to ask of you my dear."He told me he looked me directly in the eye. They turned a dark yet blazing crimson color. I quickly backed away smacking his hand.

"Dont call me dear!!"I shouted.

He sent me a glare. He then reached down gently placed his finger's around my neck then slammned me to the wall in a cobra like grip. I couldnt breath. So I stared to attack his hand with my nail's trying to get him let go. He smirked. I think Alucard was one of the people who liked watching his prey or meal's squirmning under his grasp.

He then flung me against the nearest bookshelf. A few book's fell down and hit me in a few place's. I looked up to see that I was staring at the ceiling before a burning sensation was seeping into my skin. Like it was on fire. I registered that he had bit me right on my throat. I felt his lip's curl into a smirk as he chuckled.

I then felt his claw's dig into my arm's making me bleed. A tail then came around and wrapped around my leg's. He was squeezing them so hard I felt like he was going to break them. I let out a small scream as he tightend it. I felt the blood pouring like waterfall's down my lip's and down my throat seeping into my white babydoll T as well as my white long sleeve puffy armned undershirt too. I felt the blood raining like a waterfall down my body. The fire like sensation going through my leg's. I knew they where broken when I heard and felt a sickening crack. I screamned bloody murder. I felt him fling me out against the ground then the wall and out the large window. The green dapestry wrapped around my frame as I fell into a large bath of water. I tried to untangle myself from the green fabric, but the water was making it much more difficult to move around in.

I felt my lung's about to burst from the lack of oxygein. It burned like crazy. Finally I felt myself being pulled up out of the water.

"Let me go!"I shouted out as I felt someone hold me up out of the water. I tried to move my leg's, but the seering fire like pain stopped me and instead made me scream out. I looked up when I noticed it was someone else holding me to their chest's. He had dark purple almost black hair and light purple eye's. He was dressed in emo style clothing and combat boot's. A few minute's later I turned when I saw a few more people appear.

"Jabberwocky is she alright?"One asked him. He had a tail coat wore snow white glove's and had a top hat.

"She's been injuried pretty badly."The person holding me spoke.

"Damn Veeno wont be too happy. Neither will Master Sasori."Another one spoke. She had powder blonde hair and blue eye's. She wore sock's that came to her shin and combat boot's. A corset and a skirt as well as a choker with a heart on it.

"CAIN! JACKFEILD! ROSEMARY! ALLY! STOP THE CARROL FAMILY!!"We looked up to see Alucard rather ticked off. In that moment. Can Jackfeild Rosemary and Ally jumped from the roof and landed a few feet from us.

"Hand the girl over."Cain snarled. Cain and his gang flashed their eye's red.

"Fat chance if you hadnt noticed there's 7 of us and 4 of you."Duchess growled out. All their eye's turned red. One of them the girl with silver hair came over to me. He grabbed my leg's making me yelp and gave them both a gentle kiss. Her lip's glowed silver in the night.

_"Angel's kiss"_ She whispered. I suddenly had all feeling and movement in my leg's again. Jabberwocky placed me back down on my feet. "Get out of here."He whispered to me.

Before I could responde I was being teleported away into the middle of the wood's surronding the place I had just been in. I looked back to see that I was a good distance away from the castle seeing that I could see the highest tower from where I was.

I turned and started running when I was met with two pair's of gold metalic yellow eye's. I heard a growl as I saw a mountain lion greet me. Only this one looked evil. More meniacle. Dementied.

I took a step back as the creature's suddenly appeared before me. They lunged at me and sheilded myself with my arm's and waited for an attack when I didnt feel anything I turned and looked. I didnt see them. I turned around when I heard the faint dripping sound of something.

"Man these dumb thing's never satisfy my taste anymore Fein."

"I know Neff just hang in there."I heard two creature's say. They were harpies.

Some reason my gaydar is going off the chart's with these two. I was confirmned when I saw them start to make out.

"Excuse me but your in the pressence of a minor!"I shouted at the top of my lung's. They turned to look at me.

"So this is the little half breed we sensed."One of them known as Fein said as they looked at me.

"Too scrawnny."They both said in unison.

"Say what!"I shouted back. These guy's were so not getting on my good side at all. No way in HELL.


	18. The Carrol Family and Loving Moment's

**CHAPTER 18 The Carroll family and Loving Moment's**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN'S MILDLY GRAPHIC SEX**

Okay alot of thing's had happened in the last hour. I met some harpie's. I was almost eaten. The people who saved me from Alucard found me and are now taking me back to were ever the hell they live.

"So why the hell are you two tagging along?"Duchess asked the two harpies.

"For comic releif."They told us. I saw Duchess shake her head. I was walking in between Duchess and March. Jabberwock and Hatter infront of and Chesire behind us infront of Fain and Neff.I wasnt sure how to act with them around. We arrived at a house that was a mansion. Twisted topeiary was all around the house with some diffrent plant's I didnt even know. I did regonize the Devil's Snare crawling up and down the side's of the house's white wall's. Diffrent color shudder's were for each room. I followed them as March flicked her long brown hair out of her eye's. They were tinted blue unlike when I first met her her hair was silver. Apperantly her hair change's when she use's her speacial abilities.

"I thought you were a bad guy?"I asked Duchess. She smiled at me.

"No I like annoying my baby sister here. She's so cute when she's mad."She told me as she looked at Chesire who already seemned pissed off as it was. We entered the house and the soft sound's of boot's hitting carpet could be heard from around the entrence of the house.

A few moment's later a girl with black hair and red eye's walked from the top of the staircase. She wore a black top hat a red and black plaid skirt as well as a matching corset with a black and red dragon tail.

"Lady Malice."Jabberwock said as he borrowed infront of her. She took in my appearence.

"Who's the human. She better be dinner I'm starving."She told us. I sent her a glare.

"I'm not your damn dinner."

"Okaaay ladies let's not fight now. Um Queen why dony uou take and get Ashley all ready for the concert."Hadder told us. I blinked.

"Concert?"I asked.

"Oh that's right. Were meeting everyone at a concert so they can take you home."Duchess told me. I blinked as the blonde known as Queen took me upstair's. A few moment's later I was sitting in a large bedroom watching as she shifted through her closet.

"No, no, no, no, yet again no."She muttered as she tossed stuff. She looked me over hummning.

"You've got such a range of curve's, plus a rather large chest."She muttered. I blushed and held my arm's over my chest.

"SAY WHAT!!"I shouted. She giggled.

"Relax I'm not a lesbian nor are you. Otherwise you wouldnt be going out with Sasori."She told me with a smile.

I still felt embarassed a little. I shivered when I noticed Queen pull out something and smirk.

"Perfect.

A few moment's later I was wearing a leather tube top with a fishnet under shirt with a black and red plaid skirt some black legging's and black converse's. My hair was up in a hightop ponytail and I had makeup on. Queen smiled.

"You are going to know that redhead off his feet."She told me. I nodded.

"Eh heh right."I muttered a little skeptical.

I look like a space hooker.

When we arrived at the concert hall everyone was staring at me . Guy's oggling, and female's that were either bi, or lesbian were staring intrested. While girl's with boy friend's kept trying to get their attention while glaring at me.

It was a goth, punk, and emo exstraviganza. If I pronounced that right.

"ASH-CHAN!!"I heard that all too fimiliar voice. I was then glomped by a blaze of red as Raster hugged me.

"Raster...you're...crushing....me."I choked out as he held me in a cobra like grip.

"Opp's sorry."He told me.

He took in my appearence and kept staring at me.

"What!?"I asked him.

"Don't...get seperated from everyone. Better yet dont accept guy's who offer to buy you a drink."He told me. My face turned bright red and I hit him over the head.

"Pervert!"I shouted.

"It's true!"He told me.

I was then hugged again by a mass of purple.

"Oh my god Ashley are you alright!?"He shouted hugging me. He then sensed our embarassment and quickly let go. His face, and mine, redder then Raster's hair.

"I...um...glad to see your okay."He told me.

"Y..Yeah."I muttered. I felt a large stab in my heart as everything went black and turned into slowmotion. I turned and looked around when I saw Alucard's face in the crowd.

"Hey something wrong?"Almester asked me shaking me. When did he get here?

"Oh yeah I'm fine."I told him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow, but didnt push it.

"Oh my fucking Jashin she is alive!!"I heard Hidan scream. Damn the idoit's drunk.

"Who gave him liquoir?"I asked.

"Woohoo!!"Ree shouted happily as the two started to rave it up a little bit and started making out.

"Sweet live porn!!"Raster yelled as he pulled out a video camra.

"That's my sister you pervert!!"Akito shouted as they arugued.

"Hey Ash-chan."Taiyo and Deidara said at the same time as they walked up to me.

"Glad to see you alright."They told me smiling. Taiyo was on Deidara's shoulder's.

I blushed when I felt a pair of arm's wrap around me and I saw a mop of red hair spill across my shoulder.

"I'm glad your alright."He told me. I noticed he wasnt on crutches anymore which was good. I turned around and kissed him. I felt like we were being watched. He scowled at them when he pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere else more private."He whispered in my ear. It sent chill's down my spine.

"Okay let me go to the bathroom first."I told him as I looked for the ladies room. Once I got in there I went and splashed some water on my face for a few minute's when I looked up into the mirror I literally screamned , but a hand covered my mouth making it muffled. Alucard stood behind me smirking.

"My my my, dont you look all deliciouis dressed like this."He said smirking. He dragged one claw down the fishnet shirt making it rip in the process. I screamned out again then I stopped when he forced me to meet his gaze in the bathrom mirror. I felt myself lose all conscouisness.

"Now then. You will do exactly as I say. In 3 day's at midnight you will meet me at the abandoned church at the top of Murdotch hill. You will tell no one and if you try to tell them you will feel a exqusite amount of pain to the piont were you will want to commit suicide. Do you understand?"He asked me. I felt myself nod. He smirked.

"Good girl." He realesed me.

"Oh and one more thing. You will forget you saw me tonight."He told me smirking. He then disappeared leaving me shaking. I looked and saw my clothes werent ripped anymore and I quickly left the bathroom.

I bumped into someone just as I opened the door only to be taken into open arm's. The addicting smell of Obsession it my nose as I snuggled into my vampire lover's warm chest.

"I was getting worried."He told me with a smile. I looked up at him adoringly. All my love couldnt possably fit into enough sentence's or word's. I leaned up to kiss him. He met me halfway. We pulled back and he took me to a back exit were a rather fancy car was parked. It was a sleek black with silver flame's on the side's. I whistled.

He smiled holding the door open for me. I smiled and got in with him getting in on the otherside. He lent over and kissed me again. It was sweet at first, but then became more heavy, and passionate. His tongue flicked out over my lower lip making my face turn beet red and making me shudder.

I slowly opened my lip's his tongue darted into my mouth. I shuddered a little bit again. It felt weird to be kissing someone like this. I havent even frenched a guy before until now.

First time for everything.

I gripped his shoulder's tightly making the fabric of his black ACDC shirt crinkle a little bit. He held me close to him. He then roughly pulled back and looked me in the eye before kissing me softly and moving to the car.

"What's wrong?"I asked him. He frowned.

"Willpower."He told me. I got the hint right there.

"Sorry."I muttered. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

"No need to be. It's hard not to when there's a beautiful girl in a very tempting outfit infront of you. Not to mention that the women I love."He said nuzzling my head a little. I couldnt surpress a giggle.

He smiled even bigger.

"You are so damn cute it's hard not to take you as my own in this car."He told me. I blushed and snuggled closer to his chest.

I must have fallen asleep during the drive because when I woke up I was in that house Sasori sowed me before when we first started dating. I was in the bed I was laying next to the sleeping Sasori. I had my head on his chest and could hear the fiant beating of his heart.

I gently got up when I noticed he had a arm around my waist and it was rather secure. I leaned up and kissed the redhead gently. Only when I tried to pull back I was immedatly pulled ino another hot and heavy kiss by the now awake vampire. I saw him smirking a little with a tired look. I felt my face heat up quite badly as he sifted us so we were on our side's then me on my back.

We started a round of a hot and heavy make out session. I moaned when Sasori moved down to my neck as he started leaving a bunch of love bite's. I turned my heard to the side. Before we knew it we were working on each other's clothing. First our shoe's. Then my legging's and skirt. His shirt followed. He removed the leather tube top. I was now laying beneath him panting and gasping for air in a black bra and panty set with a fishnet shirt. Sasori was in jean's and boxer's still.

I leaned up a little bit and then undid the button of his jean's. He shook them off as they slid down his leg's. I have never seen someone more hotter then Sasori in all my life, and now I was going to have sex with my vampire lover.

I was a nervous wreck. He knew that I was nervous too. He gently held me up against him his hand resting on my back while the other undid my hair tie. He kissed me gently as he situated us in a more comfortable position. His hand's worked on removing the fishnet shirt then unclipping my bra. I felt the cold air his my pale skin. I noticed Sasori's eye's gazing at my skin.

"W-What's wrong?"I asked him worried.

He buried his face in my neck.

"Your so damn beautiful."He whispered in a seductive tone into my ear. His hot bretah tickeling it ever so slightly.

I shivered a little bit wrapping my arm's around his neck holding him closer. He pulled back a little as I finaly felt embarassment creep it's way over me. He chuckled a little bit as his finger's traced up my stomache then to my right breast gently running his finger's over the small pink nipple. I bit my lower lip trying to stiffle a moan. I noticed he smirked. He alway's make's a hmph or a heh sound when he smirk's. He bent down and flisked his tongue over the other one. I couldnt help but moan.

"That's right Ash-chan. Scream for me. Scream my name."He whispered against my skin.

I couldnt help but scream out. The pleasure he was creating for me was immense. I was so hot and warm I couldn't bare it. He smirked again making one of those sound's. He pulled back to get a good look at me. His eye's were lustful and hungry as he gazed at me like a wild animal staring at it's prey. I felt him cup my cheek in his hand as he licked my neck again. His hand reached down and removed the rest and final artical of clothing I had on. They fell with a soft thud to the ground next to my skirt and to the left of Sasori's shirt. He removed his boxer's and I looked awya. I was utterly embarassed beyond anything.

This was it. I was alway's taught to have sex after you marry someone, but I love Sasori and would do anything for him.

He wrapped one of my leg's around his waist as he pulled a near by blanket and covered us up with it. I looked up at him. I was scarred and I saw the hesitation in Sasori's eye's. He held me close to him kissing me gently. My arm's went around his neck in a secure manor. I nodded giving him the go ahead.

He took a deep breath before remembering something real quick.

"Oh wait one moment."He told me. I blinked as I saw him reach other and grab a condom out of his back pocket of his jean's.

"You pervert you had this planned."I muttered. He kised my neck again.

"Would you rather risk getting pregnate at a young age or not?"He asked me. I blushed a little and he chuckled against my neck. A few moment's later I felt a strange and painful feeling down in my private area's. I gripped harder around Sasori's neck.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"He asked me. I choked back a small sob.

"A-A little b-but I'll be fine."I told him as I wrapped my leg's tighter around him. He waited for what seemned like a eternity for me. I guess he wanted me to get used to the feeling seeing as how he had just successfully popped my virgin cherry and broke my hymen.

"M-Move."I grunted.

He kissed me as he pulled out then thrusted back in deeper then last time. I moaned against the kiss allowing Sasori's tongue to slither into my mouth. His tongue slide against mine.

This was how it felt when you love someone and take it to the next step I suppose.

Skin against skin.

Sweat on Sweat.

limb's entangled in another's limb's.

I had never given sex another thought till I met Sasori. Hell I hadnt planned on having sex with him at all tonight. I didnt mind at all. You arent supposed to when you love someone enough.

He entangled his finger's with mine moving and kissing my neck gently. I flt a hot pleasure rise in me and I'm sure Sasori felt one just the same. It was only a matter of time till I realese same thing for Sasori.

I was right , because a few moment's later I felt a hot surge go through and my vision turn white as I cam. Sasori grunted and a few moment's later cam himself. He leaned over me both of our breath's ragid and heavy.

He smiled down at me as he kissed me. I was exhausted I was about ready to fall asleep. I felt him pull out making me wince a little due to the pain of having my virginity stolen. I looked up to see Sasori frown a little bit giving me a _I'm Sorry_ look. I smiled cupping his face in my hand's and gently kissing him.

"I love you."I told him. He smiled at me holding me close that if he let go I would slip away. I slowly fell my eye's closing. I was soon lulled to sleep by the soft bet of Sasori's heart.


	19. The Start of a Very Long Day

**CHAPTER 19 THE START OF A VERY LONG DAY**

I awoke the next morning to the faint beating of Sasori's heart. My face heated up as I remembered the evening before. I then remembered all I had with me were pieces of clothing that were probably shredded now then realized something.

We had school final's today.......oh.......shit. I immediately got up my legs then became tangled in the bed linen and sheet's and I fell over.

"Ow......."I muttered. I heard Sasori laugh a little bit. I turned and scowled at him.

"What is so damn funny?"I asked him. He smiled at me.

"You're cute when you blush like that."He told me. I scowled at him more. He chuckled.

"Easy, easy coyote ugly. What's the rush?"He asked me. I pointed to his calendar.

"....aw damn it!"Sasori swore as he threw the blanket's off. I immediately shielded my eyes.

"WOAH WOAH SASORI COVER UP PLEASE!!"I shouted. He blinked then chuckled.

"Please. I've seen all of you. Yet you're embarrassed to look at my di--SASORI THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD!!"I shouted. My face redder then before.

"I'm……going to kill you Sasori I swear I am going to drive a stake through your damn heart."I told him. He smiled sweetly at me.

"You're just saying that."He told me before climbing back over the bed and kissing me softly.

"Beside's should you be saying such thing's to the person who has all your clothes available for you right over there in a bag."Sasori said pointing to wear a red and yellow stripped bag was sitting.

"Konan snuck into your house a few nights ago when I told her I planned on having you over for a '_sleepover'_."He said quoting sleepover.

He then reached over and handed me the bag.

"You get showered off and dressed. We still have to eat breakfast and go to school remember."He told me. I smiled then chuckled nervously.

"I just hope I studied enough."I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"He asked me.

"No, tell me what?"I asked.

"Ash…..we do field exercise's. Not written exams and finals. Only in the history portion. Didn't anyone tell you that?"He asked me.

"N-NO!! OH MAN I'M GONNA FLUNK!!!"I told him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Well this is a problem now isn't it?"He muttered. Then I saw him get the look on his face like he had just gotten a major idea.

"I got it!"He told me snapping his fingers once. He placed his pointer finger and his middle finger right in the middle of my forehead. Then small blue light surrounded the two fingers.

"There. You now have everything you need to know for the finals today."He told me with a smile.

"It sounds a lot like cheating?"I told him. He chuckled with a small smirk that made me go weak at the knees and I was still sitting on the ground.

"Your helping your girlfriend cheat on her exams?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I love you and would do anything for you."He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Would?"I asked.

He sighed.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I want to know Sasori."I told him.

"No."

"SASORI AKASUNA!!"

"Alright, alright fine."He told me. He let out a heavy sigh then held me in a tight cobra like grip close to him. His breath was hot against my ear making me shiver.

"I would never turn you into a full vampire. Even if you asked me to I wouldn't dare condemn you to the same fate as me or these other creature's."He told me. I felt small tear's prickle at my eyes.

"Even though that's something I want more than anything in the world right now."I told him. He held me tighter.

"Never."

"Sasori, please."I begged. He held on tighter.

"Ash…it's too dangerous. I mean…your scent…..I'm trying so hard to contain myself right now. Even when your away I don't think of anything else, but you."He pulled back staring me in the eye's. His chocolate reddish brown eye's bore right into mine. Almost digging into my soul, like a fire burning away at a forest.

I sighed through my nose a little bit.

"Sasori I hate being called a damn freak, half breed, scum, and all that jazz. People always look at me oddly or they glare at me."I told him.

"My answer is no Ashley. I'm being serious now."He told me. I could see him trying to hold back his anger from me.

"But think abo—I SAID **ENOUGH**!"He shouted at me. His hand's dug into my upper arms, in a flash he had his fang's baring at the spot where you bite someone to turn them into a full vampire.

The neck has three main spot's for vampires. The left side had two spot's. The artery where they turned someone into a full vampire, and the sensitive spot where they bit someone to get blood to drink.

The left side had one which was the artery to turn someone into a dhampire like me. One with the special mark's on my body depending on your genetic code and signature is what they look like and how the design goes.

Like Leo for example. He has one's that look like clock jigs and gizmos that you find on the inside of them. They look like tattoo's more than they do marking's. However mine seem to have been etched on my skin like they had been there since I was born.

Dhampires also have special abilities. To control the five elements and the other 7 element's, such as force field energy, physic energy, dark energy, light energy which is the good energy like good and bad spirits, and sky energy, which is the ability to walk on air since we don't have wings. Sadly I forgot the other two.

I shuddered when I felt Sasori's fang's at the left side of my neck at the main artery. My heart was pounding and Sasori could feel it because his right hand moved to the back of my head twisting it to the right slightly. I winced. Okay so when did the physco side of him come out into play?

"Sasori when did you—Do you want to be a full blooded vampire so badly? To bare the burden of being ridiculed by other creature's, because they all think you're so magnificent and soupier? Dhampires get it bad from the hurtful side of them. Normal vampire's get the gossiping side of them. Then you know that we don't die unless were killed off. When we do die almost everyone we've known has died in the years. We don't physically age Ashley. I hate being a full vampire, but then I guess." He stopped and pulled away from my neck. Staring into my eyes. A deep longing filled his eyes. A longing for me. To be like me, or at least semi normal person.

"If I had met you as a human. Me still a vampire. Your beauty would have stopped me dead in my tracks still. Your own original, smell over powers one of the dhampire gene that was added 10 years ago by that rouge vampire. I can't help, but feel compelled. I for sure would have snatched you and revealed my secret because I would have taken you for my own. Either taking your blood or making you a vampire. But right now……no. Not now Ashley. Not today…maybe…in a few years…but no. Just…stay the way you are right now. Dhampires can still have children. They have a fifty/fifty chance of being a dhampire or a full vampire. It's nothing to get so worried about if that's what this is about."He asked me. I was stunned a bit. I never knew Sasori had all these words and emotions stored up.

"Sasori……."I was lost for words my mouth agape a little bit. I smiled sweetly at him. My hand gently touched his face. A small chuckle broke through past my lips.

"You see…being emotionless has its downfalls. Times like these you end up spewing your emotions on your girlfriend."I told him. He looked stunned for a moment, almost offended, and then shrugged it off with a small scowl then we both started laughing a little.

"You….are such an odd child Ashley I swear you are."He told me. Gently kissing my forehead. Making me blush, then pout.

"What? I don't get an actual kiss. Meanie after I gave in and had sex with you."He raised one of his crimson red eyebrows. A small smirk placed on his face. He then grabbed me by the arm gently. One arm wrapped around my waist then pulled me into his lap. His lips crushing against mine in a fire like passion. I had to stifle and ignore a threatening gasp that wanted to break through. Sasori took advantage of this fact and rubbed circles on my lower back. Making me moan out and allowing Sasori's tongue to slither in. He pulled back with a smirk meanwhile I was breathless. Gasping a little.

"Happy?"He asked.

"Very."I told him. He lifted me up bridal style making me let out a small 'eep' sound then carried me to the bathroom. He placed me down on the sink counter so I was sitting. The bedroom sheet was still wrapped around me and clung to my legs. Sasori's arms were pressed to either side of me against the class. I had the instinct to wrap my arms around his neck.

He smiled when I did he liked it when I touched him, or held him close to me.

He kissed me again, but gentle this time. It was as passionate as the first one, but I liked it still the same. He broke the kiss and then helped untangle the sheets wrapped around my legs so it was easier to move around. The sheets looked more like a dress on me. I could tell Sasori was sizing up how I looked so I gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Hey, is it a crime to stare at the women I love?"He asked me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Is it a crime to actually think perverted thoughts about said person and say them when she is right in front of you?"I asked. I wrapped my arms around his waist and connected my fingers together. He rolled his eyes.

"Shower……now."He told me with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

I felt his finger's go to were the back of the sheet was and he slid it down my back till it made a soft thud as it pooled around my ankles.

A blush rose up and painted my cheeks a light red color. Sasori always thought of me as cute when I blushed. This time was no different. He gently kissed my cheek then turned the shower on.

"You're getting in too?"I asked him. He raised his eyebrow again.

"Do you not want me to?"He asked me. I shook my head.

"No I do I do!"I told him. He smiled and pulled me into the shower with him. I stood under the shower head with him. I felt him apply pressure to my head then a really nice smell come into play with the luscious smell of what smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms.

"That smells nice."I said in a small hmm.

"I'm glad."Sasori told me.

Once the shampoo was out of my air I turned to him. I noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

"Are you alright? You look unnaturally pale."I told him.

"I'm fine." He told me. I noticed how redder his eyes were when it actually hit me.

"You're hungry."

"It's nothing."

I rolled my eyes and flicked my hair back over my right shoulder.

"Drink."

"No."

"Sasori I'm the one being serious now."I told him. He sighed before going to my neck. The sensitive spot is right above were the junction connects the shoulder and the neck. I felt his fangs break the skin. Then a sucking sensation.

I felt the blood run down my neck then mix with the water from the shower. I felt a small high feeling creep into my body. Shaking my whole form like I was having a massive seizure or I was being shook from an earth shattering earthquake. My arms tightened around Sasori's neck. He dug his teeth deeper into my pale skin.

"Sasori….."I rasped out.

"If I'm hurting you, you better tell me."He told me as he continued feeding off of me. What seemed like an eternity later he pulled away from my neck small traces of blood ran down the corners of his lips and dripped down his chin. He licked some of it up and I saw him shudder.

"Damn. If you were a normal human you probably would have been dead already."He told me.

We finished our shower, dressed, took care of our other hygiene methods then headed out of the small house. I wish the drive to school would have lasted forever. Or that I was still in bed. Time goes by quicker than it does in the human realm. Right now it's probably still the middle of December. While here it's a rather warm, yet windy, beautiful spring day in March.

Sasori parked his car and we both got out of the car. I noticed the stares. I would have felt like a celebrity any other time, but no not really today. I felt like a roadside circus attraction. Staring the little dhampire girl with her full blooded vampire bue the one and only Sasori Akasuna.

"Just ignore them."Sasori told me as we continued walking through the courtyard in front of West Craven High school. I blinked when I noticed more different students then before. Some I had never even seen either.

"The other students are from St. ValDrac's private school. I happened to notice a few things.

One. The students all had a dark evil sadistic look I didn't like.

Two. They all had these weird marks on their necks.

Finally three.

They were all incredibly beautiful. All of their skin was like a pale marble like color. Long claw like nails, plump lips. All of them were of the type to have fangs.

"The students that attend that school are mostly vampires. Be thankful you don't go to that school. You wouldn't stand a chance against them."Sasori told me.

"Why are they here?"I asked him.

"We have an alliance with the school of St ValDracs. For the exams and finals we allow them to visit our school. Be careful in fighting class. You fight people from their school. They won't go easy on you.

He walked me to History class then said goodbye. On the way to my class all sorts of people kept trying to get near me. Sasori had a major fit over that fact. So he had basically climbed the walls and ceiling to keep me safe from their reach.

I sat down and opened up my book. It wasn't time for class to start yet since the bell hadn't rung yet. I hadn't realized till now that I was in a room with creature's looking at me hungrily. The look said it all.

They wanted to sink their teeth into my neck. Rip me to shreds. Have me bathing in a pool of my own blood. I was utterly screwed is I didn't find a way out of this situation. I was in major trouble. I pretended to be absorbed in my book until one of the St ValDracs student's came up to me. He then tilted my face up to his. His skin was a marble pale white. Long fingernails. He had blue tinted red eyes. How anyone could have such colored eyes was beyond me. His hair was amber brown with a red tint to it.

"So what is a dhampire girl like you doing in a school like this? Your family must be pretty powerful. Most half breeds don't get to go to school, but are sent away to breeding camps."He said. The small smell of B.O.D body spray mixed in with the air around him. His breath had a minty fresh smell to it.

That wasn't what caught me though. Did he just say breeding camps? As in were other vampires forced other dhampire women and young females like me to have sex to create full vampires. That's when something Elven had told me a few weeks ago before I was kidnapped.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking with Elven trying to find Veeno, Raster, and Almester while they were out hunting._

"_Hey Ash, can I ask you a question?"He asked me._

"_Sure what is it?"I asked him. He let out a sigh and turned to me._

"_If….you were forced to choose a side…..between the vampires and humans…..who would you choose?"He asked me. I could tell this was serious._

"_I…I don't know."I told him._

"_THIS IS SERIOUS ASHLEY!!"He shouted. I was then pinned to a nearby tree. He had made me hit it hard enough to make it shake and some of its leaves to fall off._

"_E-Elven?"I asked a little breathless. He knocked the wind right from under me._

"_A new vampire over lord had appeared. He's threatening everything we know. Our way of life. He's committing genocide on anything that doesn't fit his new definition of the superior being. Naga's, Dragon's, Fairies, Imps …dhampires. He's killing them all off. If this war does happen who do you choose?"He asked me. I was wide eyed. He was giving me a 'you better tell honestly or die' look. I was a little scarred._

"_I-I…I don't know."I told him._

"_N-Not all vampires are bad Elven. Maybe a few, but not most. Like the Akatsuki. They aren't bad. They've helped and protected us."I told him. He sighed and released me with a sigh._

"_Alright I believe you."He told me. We turned and started to look for his brother again._

"ASH, ANSWER ME!?"A voice shouted at me. I was jolted out to see Almester in front of me clutching me by the shoulders.

The guy was a few feet away being held by the throat against the wall by a very pissed off Veeno.

"Ashley? Ashley answer me!?"Almester caught my attention again.

"You idiot you came three seconds from becoming a vampire's next meal!!"Veeno shouted at me.

Today was not going to be an easy or a good one. Not for anybody.


	20. Exam number 1 Dueling

**CHAPTER 20 EXAM NUMBER 1 DUELING **

By the time lunch rolled around I was ready to just get all my things and go home for the day. I had been attacked so many times that Veeno and Sasori had become my personal bodyguards. Same thing with Almester, Raster, and the rest of the Akatsuki.

I was now currently sitting in the courtyard away from everyone else. I didn't want to be in the stuffy over crowded lunchroom with people who wanted my blood. If I thought when I was new was bad this is utter torcher.

I was lying under a sakura tree. Small little pink blossoms floated down and landed on my nose. I smiled a little. That small happiness was soon stopped and replaced with fear when I heard fast feet running across the grass. I got up and took a fighting stance. I closed my eyes for a moment then blinked them back open. My vision was red tinted now a little bit. That's when I saw it. Before it was going so fast I couldn't catch it. Before I knew it I was being glomped.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAA!!"I was attacked by a blonde mass known as Deidara and Naruto.

"YOU IDOITS GET OFF ME!!"I shouted as I tried to get the two blood suckers off of me.

They grinned.

"Sorry we saw you out here and couldn't resist the temptation."Deidara told me before I was glomped again this time by a black blur.

"Is today attack Ashley day?"I asked. Taiyo giggled and let go of me.

"Sorry Ashley couldn't help it."She told me. I rolled my eyes with a small laugh and a smile. She was funny. She was a nekovamp. A nekomimi that happened to be a vampire too. Her father was a mage before he passed away.

"Hey vampire freaks!!"We heard someone call. We turned to see about 8 kids from St ValDracs. Four of them we all knew too well in fact. A moment later I felt a presence. As soon as they arrived Doku and three other giant naga's were with us. One was a female the other was a boy. They both had silver hair like Doku and the female had red eyes while the boy had green. The girl had a purple tail while the boy had a black one like Doku.

"I really wouldn't try anything leeches."Doku told them. He turned to me Taiyo and Deidara.

"No offense."

"None taken."We told him.

Rosemary glared at us.

I noticed Jackfeild grab her hand reassuringly. Even if they are bad guy's they still had feelings for each other too. Just like Cain and Ally. They loved each other as well.

They had four other vampires with them. One had long golden hair. She had the same marble pale skin as did the others. Her eyes were a misty crystal blue. She wore a white powder dress with black Marie Jane's.

The other female had hair the color of fire. It was a mixture of red and a mixture of orange. It was spiked a little bit in the back then it started flowing down her back.*A/N kinda like Madara's hair only a lot more feminine.*

She had pale eyes. Meaning she was probably blind or near blind. She wore a pair of jeans and a red and black tank top with fishnet arm guards.

The boy's were twins. They had the same outfit which consisted of a pair of black slacks and a tail coat. They had chocolate brown hair with black streaks. The other had black hair with chocolate brown streaks. They had the same eye color which was a sea green.

"Angelia, The girl right there is a neko, yet a vampire. How is that?"The fire based chick asked.

"I have no clue Marcio. It is quite odd."The blonde said. Her voice was small and fragile yet held a powerful feel to it. Marcio's voice was fierce and strong.

I sent them a glare. I saw my vision go red for a few moments then a calming hand was placed on my shoulders. One of which was Kisame's the other happened to be Leo's.

"Students I believe it would be best you return to the lunchroom."Leo growled. All 8 of them backed up before glaring and walking away.

"What are you doing here Sir Leonardo?"Doku asked.

Sir Leonardo. Come to think of it I had never thought of Leo other than just Leo.

"Leonardo?"I asked

"That's my actual name Ash. Just like yours is Ashley and mine is Leonardo."He told me. I chuckled.

"Oh so then should I just call you Leonardo from now on?"I asked jokingly.

"You better reframe from such. It's just Leo. Not Leonardo. Just Leo."He told me. I frowned when the bell rang. Everyone except those who needed to go to class went to their room. Due to exams schedules had been changed. So now instead of having classes with Sasori I get to spend most of them with Itachi, Kisame, Veeno, or Almester and Raster.

Sounds fun. Except earlier today Raster caught my hair on fire by accident and singed my dead ends off. Veeno had actually threatened to beat him up if he tried that stunt again.

"So no 'Hello there Kisame' for me?"The blue vampire asked. I laughed a little and Taiyo made an aww sound then glomped the blue man. A neko and a half vampire siren were friends. Odd seeing as how neko's liked fish.

"Poor Kisame-sempia!!"She cried hugging him.

The bell rang again then I said good bye and headed off to my first fighting exam. Dueling. I was not looking forward to it. From what Doku told me before I left I would be fighting one of many creatures.

"_See you at your next exam"_ He even said it in a sing song voice too.

I immediately parked a seat next to the purple haired Veeno.

"So how has your day been?"He asked me.

"I was saved by a bunch of Naga's from 8 hungry vampires in the courtyard by the lunchroom.

"I was wondering when Doku would show up."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't say I don't like him. I just heard from someone—Meaning Elven—Okay Elven told me that he along with Doku would be helping with the exams. You get to see him next for your next potions and remedies exams."Veeno told me.

"Oh great."I said sarcastically. I saw Veeno sneer not looking at me but forward.

"What's wrong?"I asked him.

"Nothing."He told me.

"Veeno tell me."

"It's……nothing."He growled through gritted teeth. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but class started, and guess who slithered on in freaking out a few blonde and brunette preppy girls along the way. Me and Veeno laughed a little bit from that, but didn't let it show. Doku made a chair out of his long black tail in front of us all. He was holding a clipboard with a smirk showing off his razor blade teeth. I shuddered when I remembered how painful they felt when he became a voreaphiliac and tried to rape/eat me.

"Guess what all you little bastards? I have the sheet of who you all will be fighting, and yes I said bastard. You all are mature enough to understand that yes. Anyway Alphabetical order now going by first name."He told us. I sighed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't be fighting Veeno.

"Now then….Ashley Mitirishi!!"He called. I stood and he motioned for me to walk over to the other side of the room. I noticed Veeno have a look of horror, shock, and what seemed like fear on his face.

Was he……..worried about me?

I was snapped back when I heard another name called.

"Ally Nervanida!!"Doku called. I hadn't noticed them in the room, till this moment but Cain gave me a look that he wanted to kill me if I hurt his girlfriend or not. I shrugged it off. Ally's hands started to glow a bright white color. She must be an air user then. I can do that too missy…….and other stuff.

"On the sound of my whistle."Doku said then blew his whistle and slithered back to the back of the classroom.

I ducked just in time as Ally had swung a kick to my face.

"TAKE THIS!!"She shouted as she swung her leg around to kick me again. I grabbed it gave it a hard twist. We all heard a crack, but no one stopped the fight. That was the point of the whole thing. To see which person was stronger.

In a flash I had a circle of fire surrounding her. She looked a little shaken still from the kick and I used that to my advantage. I quickly took some of my light energy, it was a glowing yellow ray of hope to me, and used it wrapping it around the girl's neck. She let out a strangled scream.

"SO NOW WHAT!?!?"I shouted.

"You and your so called Master thing you guys are so tough!!!"I screamed. I then took her in the air whipped her around and slammed her to the ground.

"THEN BRING IT ON!!"I shouted.

"Ashley that's enough!!"I heard Veeno shout, but I was still too angry to do anything. My anger seemed to spread out even more. All I could see was red. Lots and lots of red. I lunged at her when suddenly two sets of tails holding me back and a pair of arms. One tail holding my legs back, the other holding my upper torso. The arms came up hooked under my arms. I struggled to free myself from their hold, but I couldn't. Whoever it was holding me was hell of a lot stronger than me.

"LET ME GO!!"I shouted.

"ASHLEY CALM DOWN!!"I heard Elven shout. When did he get here? He was the one holding my legs back. Then who's arms were under mine.

"If you don't stop you'll kill her!!"Doku shouted. I had yet to release my suffocation technique and the girls face was becoming a sick chalky white.

"I felt one of the hands from the arms holding me go to my hand and unclench my hand. The yellow light disappeared and the girl rolled over and started breathing again.

Cain was over to her faster than a speeding bullet as well as Jackfeild and Rosemary. He turned and glared at me.

"You bitch."He said through gritted teeth. He shrunk back when I gave a loud growl.

"VEENO GET HER TO THE NURSES OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!"Elven shouted. Veeno nodded and hit be in a pressure point. I must have been knocked out because when I woke up I was in the nurse's office.

"So why'd you freak?"I heard Elven ask. I turned my head to face him as I sat up.

"I don't know. I've been feeling weird lately. Every since the other day when I was kidnapped I've been feeling weird."I told him when a small light flickered.

"Wait! I remember something……it's more like a feeling actually."I told him. He nodded signaling me to continue.

"I…..have this feeling that I'm supposed to meet Alucard at—"I stopped as a large pain in my head and in my chest started to come up. I let out a small scream in pain.

"Ashley…..ASHLEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"He asked me. I felt the tears and heard them as they hit the ground.

"Relax! Tell me what's wrong!?"He asked me. Worry plastered all over his face. He held me tightly against him muffling my screams.

"Shh easy, easy."He hushed me. I had to grit my teeth from screaming. I felt like I was dying, or that I wanted to die. The pain was unimaginable. Nothing I had ever felt before.

"Elven….it hurts."I whimpered.

"It's alright. Just think of something peaceful. Something that makes you calm."He told me. I struggled against his hold a few times. Not on purpose, but by instinct. Eventually I calmed down a little. I remembered when I had actually spent some quality time with my dragon friend and his family. It was so much fun that day. Even more so when I got to see Veeno get owned by his younger 8 year old sister.

"Better." Elven asked.

"Y-Yeah…I….I think so."I stuttered out. He sat me back down on the bed again. I could see a look of concentration on his face. Making him look ultra smexy.

"What's….with the look?"I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I was about to say something when I was gently yet roughly hugged by a redheaded blur.

"I heard what happened are you alright?"He asked me.

"Where did you come from Sasori?"I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I heard you scream."He told me. He pulled away then gave Elven a not so trusting look.

"What happened?"He growled.

"I'm not sure Sasori. She was telling me something when she started screaming. It is rather difficult to get her to stop."The dragon told the vampire. I could tell they didn't trust each other, but Sasori said no more and turned to walk out the room.

"Oh Sasori hold it. Exams are over for today. Take her home would you. I want her to rest."Elven told us. I couldn't help myself a small smile and a laugh broke through.

"What are you now? Doctor Elven?"I asked. He gave me a serious look. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"I asked.

"Ashley. The other teachers, and myself, are very worried about what happened back there in the classroom."He told me.

"And?"I asked.

"You…had the look that you really were gonna kill her."He told me.

"Dog eat dog world out there Elven."I told him.

More like Naga eats Naga.

"Ashley this is serious."He growled. Whoa he wasn't calling me by my nickname. Maybe he really is trying to tell me something.

"Elven get to the point."Sasori told him.

"She had the scent of that of a full vampire Sasori. She was drenched in it almost. It was still her scent, but it smelled like she would if she was a full vampire."He told us. My heart almost stopped.

"Are you sure it wasn't my scent you were smelling?"Sasori asked.

"Sasori don't you dare tell him."I growled in a harsh whisper.

He smirked.

"She stayed the night with me last night."He told Elven. Elven gave us a skeptical look raising an eyebrow at us. He then sighed after a few minutes and shook his head.

"No Sasori. It wasn't your scent. It was her own. It was altered. A few teachers and some of the Vatican guardians came by to check on her. Something let's say, a barrier, caused it to break and a small amount of her full blooded vampire side slipped on out."Elven told us.

"But…."Sasori couldn't find the surprised look on his face. He was shocked and so was I. It was rarely a case that a dhampire's full blood slipped out.

"That's….uncommon."Sasori said as he regained his composure. I still couldn't get over the shock of it all.

"As soon as Veeno told me that you seemed a little different today during your history exam I knew right away that I needed to check into it. It just so happened I was around when the alert went off that you had totally gone mental."He told us.

That's why Doku was in the back of the classroom. I hadn't noticed, but an alarm must be set up in case something should every happen like what happened with me.

"Sasori take her home. Keep an eye on her."

"I can't."He told Elven. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I still have a few more exams to take today."

"Damnit."Elven swore.

He sighed.

"Sorry. I would any other time, why do you think I didn't say anything about it?"Sasori asked him. Elven chuckled.

"Good point. Alright I'll take her home."Elven told Sasori. Sasori smiled.

"Thank you. Oh and if your brother tries to touch her while I'm still here at the school."Sasori told him as he left the room. Not before giving me a small peck right on the lips. Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but Sasori had just kissed me with Elven in front of us.

He made a whistle sound.

"Hot damn. I never would have thought."He told me. He ruffled my hair a little then led me out the room.

"Come on. I'm taking Veeno home too." Elven told me as we headed out of the school. We went out of the school entrance. He led me to where a black and silver Ferrari sat. Veeno leaned against the car.

"Veeno!! I told you not to lean on the car!!"He shouted.

"Yeah MOM I've heard you thousands of—WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"He asked in a holler. I sent him a glare crossing my arms over my chest.

"Gee nice to see you too."I told him.

"Alright enough."Elven told us I immediately raised my hand.

"SHOT GUN!!"I shouted.

"Nice try. I always get shot gun."Veeno told me. He started to get in the front seat when Elven yanked him back.

"Be a civilized man and gentleman and let the lady sit up in the front."Elven growled at him.

Veeno gave a look before getting in the back seat. I went into the front as Elven got into the driver side.

"So where too?"I asked.

"Lunch."Elven told me with a smile.

"I thought we were taking her home?"Veeno asked his brother.

"Aww come on sunshine. Enjoy life a little bit."Elven told him.

I couldn't reframe from the small laugh that broke through my chest. I stopped when I heard Veeno growling like a leopard in the Amazon.

"Oh sure, sure sulfuric acid."He growled sarcastically.

"Veeno, what is with you today!?"I asked turning around to face him quite annoyed. He sent me a glare.

"Oh if you didn't notice, but YOU REEK OF THAT GODDAMN LEECH!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!"He shouted at me.

"VEENO MOONGRAVE WATCH YOUR LANGUGE!!"Elven shouted. I glared and turned around.

"What does it matter to you? He's my boyfriend so get over it."I told me. He growled a little.

"Veeno if you don't relax I will take you home and me and Ash-chan will go to lunch."Elven told his brother. Veeno immediately stopped growling. I smirked and sent Veeno the bird and he started hissing at me.

"VEENO WILL YOU STOP IT YOU ARE A LIZARD NOT A GOD FOSAKEN SNAKE!! Do you want me to get pulled over by the police?"Elven growled. This car ride is going to be so much fun.

After we ate lunch Elven took me home. As soon as Elven and Veeno were out of sight I went and grabbed my bike and started peddling off to Murdoch hill. Something was calling me there. Dragging me. One thing I knew that gave me an advantage.

I had a rosary, a bottle of holy water, and a dagger in my bag that was around my shoulder.


	21. Men Can be Hot, But God's Are Sexy

**CHAPTER 21 MEN CAN BE HOT, GODS ARE FUCKING SEXY**

I peedled my bike faster then I ever had even as a little kid. My adrenaline rushing through me like fire making me go faster. I felt that I couldnt breathe. It was difficult as I got closer to my destination.

A few moments later I reached my goal the old church on Merdoch Hill. I let out a small scream as I saw something. I tried to turn my bike away with my brake's, but instead I ended up sideways. When I landed there was nothing there but a shadow.

It soon started raining so I quickly got up and started running again. I didnt even notice the large gash on my leg till I got a wiff of the blood. I ignored it and kept running my pace never stopping.

The storm had gotten worse by the time I walked into the church. It had a old musty smell. Old tapestries were drapped on the wall. They where red with gold designs on them. The floor was made of gray tile's and a red and gold carpet was going down the middle of the aile all the way up to the alter with wodden benches for seating.

I closed the door but instead of it being silent like the way I wanted it it went shut with a loud 'BANG!!'.

"Smooth Ash let the bad guy know your here." I thought to myself. I turned when I heard something roll across the floor. A tin can landed right infront of me. I picked it up and read the writing on it.

"KNOCK OUT GAS!!"I screamned. I held my breath as the can exploded and a cloud of purple surrounded me. I quickly ran out of the room and down a corridor in the church till I reached what seemned to be a library. I quickly shut the door and locked it. Only to my horror to discover someone in the room with me.

"Well hello princess."He greeted. It was Alucard as he was flipping through a book. It was faded green with a red border on it.. He closed the book with a 'thud' he turned to me then started walking. His long dragon tail following behind him as well as his wings. I found myself backing furhter and further into the wall even though I couldnt get any farther then what I already was.

Wait am I an idiot? Yes, because I forgot about the dagger in my pocket till this very exact moment and right when I need it!! Ah goddamnit I am such a freaking retard. I reached for the dagger in my pants pocket before roughly ramming it into his arm. He let out a loud scream as did I when he accidentally backhanded me. The force causing me to fall to the floor.

Before I could even stab him again in the tail he roughly stepped on my hand holding the dagger. I heard a sickening crack as he twisted his foot one way.

"Dumb bitch."He growled. He reached down and roughly grabbed my neck with his long black clawed fingers. I let out a choked gasp trying to breath as he tried to crush my windpipe.

I felt his grip on me losen as he let me fall to the floor. I heard him growl as he pressed his foot against my throat.

"I was going to let you live, but after that stunt you've definatly pissed me off."He hissed at me. He removed his foot then kicked me so I was rolled over onto my side. I felt two pairs of arms lift me up off the ground then tie me into a near by chair. Cain and Jackfeild tied me to the chair. Alucard came over to me and roughly grabbed my left arm.

"Wait outside."he told them. They did as he said and left the room Cain winking at me. Once they left the room Alucard turned to me. His smirk was bigger then American Mcgee's Cheshire cat. He took my left arm twisting it around and over.

"Let go of me!!"He twisted my arm a very painful way making me wince. His fingers started walking across my hands and over my wrist.

"Your going to do me a favor so I want you to stay quiet."He told me. I found that he had possably literally stolen my voice. I couldnt talk, I couldnt move my lips, even breathing was a hard and difficult task.

"You see my dear, I need your help. Those two boys you like, the dragon and the vampire. I need them taken out.....permenantly."He told me.

'Oh no.'I thought to myself.

"So when you see them the first time. You'll give them a small present. Let's say that they deserve some sexual experiance's in their life before they die neh?"He asked me smirking. I felt my face heat up.

"Then..........."He trailed off placing my main artery in my wrist right infront of his lips. I could feel his breathing slowly going against my skin.

"You'll kill them."He told me. My eye's widened then suddenly I let out a blood curdling scream as I felt two overly sharpend razor blade like fangs bare into my veins. I felt a burning sensation like fire. I had been burned by a th of July firework when I was 10 and it wasnt even nearly as bad as this. This was like Dante's inferno painful.

I then felt a large pain in my jugular in my neck. I felt the blood flowing from both spots.

Then everything went back. I remember falling uncounscouis to the smell of blood and the my own screams.

Rain....the sound of rain was all I heard as well as a wet feeling and the feeling of soaked clothing on skin. It was weighing me down.

"Damnit."I heard someone mutter. Wait was that Elven I heard. I tried to open my eye's, but as soon as I did I let out a loud scream of pure terror.

"ASH CALM DOWN!!"I heard him shout.

"ELVEN IT HURTS I FEEL LIKE MY NECK'S ON FIRE!!"I felt myself screamning.

"Who did this to you?"I heard him ask as he tried to calm me down. I continued screamning till my throat was raw and all I could let out where small whimper's.

I then opened my eye's and I noticed we where in mid air. I was being carried my an Asian style looking dragon.

"Elven?"I asked in a small whimper.

He didnt answer me, but instead flew faster. I felt myself slip back into sleep again.

When I opened my eye's agian I was in my soft warm bed.

"AUNT SHELIA I'M THIRSTY!!"I shouted in a small grumble.

"Think again."someone told me. I turned to see Eve in her cute gothic lolita style glory. She walked over to me and sat down. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Good your fever is gone."She told me. She was wearing a purpilsh grayish night dress that showed off a amythst gem in the middle of her chest.

"So I'm not at home?"I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. You where in dragon territory so Elven brought you back here. Why were you out there in the first place?"She asked me. I felt my head convulse in a major headache.

"Veeno...where is he?"I asked her.

"He's down stair's. Want me to go get him?"She asked me. I groaned slightly.

"Alright. I'll go get him."She told me. I closed my eye's for a few moments.

"So why where you out in the freezing rain? Where you TRYING to kill yourself?"I heard Veeno ask me.

"If your gonna be an asshole go away."I told him rolling onto my side away from him. I heard him chuckle.

"Sure considering it's my bed AND it's MY room."He told me. My eye's snapped opened and I forced myself up. Only to feel something slide down my arm. I swear I let out the loudest scream I've ever in my life screamned.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!?"I screamned. I was wearing a kimono that barley covered my god damned breasts and leg's for Christ sake.

"Something that used to belong to my mother......."He told me examining his claws.

"O-Oh god Veeno I-I didnt mean it in a bad way honest to--It's alright you didnt know."

Wow Veeno didnt snap at me like he normaly would have. He sighed and walked over to me and sat down right next to me getting right in my face taking hold of my face in his hands.

"V-Veeno?"I asked him. He titled my head back then scowled.

"Okay questions. One: Why did Elven find you in the middle of the pouring rain AFTER we took you home? Two: Where the hell did you get these marks? And Three: Why did you keep screamning for me and Sasori to run?"He asked me.

Honest to god I couldnt remember. Everything was basically a blur to me. I remember peddling to the old church, but that was about it.

"I honestly dont remember."I told him. He sighed in a low tone making him sound like he was mad.

"Whatever."He muttered pulling back so he was sitting right next to me. His arm was placed casually around my shoulders.

"Veeno what the hell are you--Eat."He told me as he held a bioled egg infront of my face.

"Look Veeno I--Ash if you dont eat it willingly I will shove this down your throat."He told me. That's when I burst out laughing. I had just noticed that Veeno's cheeks where puffy like a chipmunks.

"Shut up."He muttered before swallowing them all whole.

"Now eat."He told me. I took the bioled egg and bit the top of it off. Chewing before swallowing. I hadnt noticed how hungry I was till now and finished it off a few seconds after that.

I then felt something cold and slimmy slithering up my leg making me scream a blood curdling scream again.

"What's wrong!?"Veeno asked me jumping up. I saw a bright crimson red scally snake tail going under Veeno's bed.

"GOD DAMNIT ALL SERACASTA!!!! YOUR UNDER MY BED AGAIN!!"Veeno shouted.

"My dear Veeno you sssssssshould sssssssshow ressssspect to your eldersssssss and godssssssss."I heard someone hiss as a naga slithered from under Veeno's bed. He had tan skin, and lighter red hair. His eye's where a gold like yellow. He slithered right up to us. He then turned and looked me up and down. I looked too noticing one thing.

"ELVEN OR WHOEVER DRESSED ME YOU BETTER GET ME MY GOD DAMN BRA RIGHT NOW!!"I shouted my face red. Veeno then placed his jacket around me.

"What what I do!?"Elven asked sticking his head in the room.

"Fucking pervert."Veeno muttered. Did I ever mention how hot Veeno was without a shirt on and--WOAH WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT SUDDENLY COME FROM!? I shook my head as I tried to clear my head.

I felt my head being raised up by two slender tan finger's.

"Hmm you might want to hold thisssssss little dhampire girl closssssse Moongrave. I might take her for mysssself."The naga said smirking at me with a predator like gaze.

"Okay so why the hell are you here?"Veeno asked as he took and placed himself between me and the naga.

"Veeno behave. Please God Seracasta forgive my younger brother. Where all very protective of Ashley right here."Elven told him.

"Wait....your a god?"I found myself asking. Seracasta smirked then made a flirty pose on Veeno's bed.

"Yes actually I am. Couldnt you tell. All gods have a cross being wrapped around by thorns on at leats one part of them that is visable. Like Goddess Ashera has one too on her chest right at the start of her cleavage."He told us smirking.

"P-Please dont talk that way about our holy mother god Seracasta."Elven told him nervouisly.

"Alright alright."He said smirking. I let out a loud sound as I was dragged over by a red naga tail.

"Hmm. You my dear are very VERY lucky. Your a mix breed. Meaning that you are lessed by two kinds of gods. The vampire God and Goddess as well as the human god which is GOD."He told me.

"I wonder why Alucard hasssssss ssssssuch an infatuation with you? I mean I wassssss the one who actually ssssssent Elven to find you. I was jussssssst wondering through dragon territory when I happen to find you. Ssssssspitting image of your mother really you are."He told me. That predatory look never leaving his face.

"WHAT THATS HOW YOU FOUND HER!! YOU TOLD ME EVE TOLD YOU SHE SAW ASH IN TROUBLE AND THATS HOW YOU FOUND HER!!!"Veeno hollered like a raging banshee.

"Veeno I knew you where gonna act like this calm down."Elven soothed him. He huffed as I was sat down right next to the naga god. I finally got a good look of the mark he had told us about.

"Sssssssit down would you all. I have a sssstory to tell you. Truth is Alucard used to be human, but when he was turned into a vampire it wasnt just that. Truth was he was in love with a human girl. When his father found out he was beyond bullisssssstic. Sssssso he had her killed. When his father wassssss assssleep one night he killed him hence Alucard was born, but his name alwayssss wasssnt Alucard."

"It was Dracula."I found myself interuppting.

"Do you mind it issss my ssssstory."Seracasta told me.

"Well sssssssorry."I told him in a mocking tone. He laughed.

"Ssssshe hassss a good sssssence of humor."He told Veeno and Elven.

"Asss I wasss ssssaying. One day he was confronted by thesssse wonderful and mysssstical beingssss known as the god'sss and godessess. Since his father had been a vampire god. Ssssso he joined. Then centuriesssss later he fell in love yet again with a human, but not jussst any human."He stopped and turned to me.

"With Assssshley'sssss mother."he continued.

"WHAT!?"We all asked at once.

"Is that why he's so obsessed with her? Because she looks like her mother?"Elven asked.

"Yesssssss. He was alssssso the reassson sssshe wassss sssent to the human world. He wasssss the one of many who killed the girlsss family. Except for her half brother."He told us.

"What do you mean one of many?"Veeno asked.

"Well you sssssee there where about 8 people who where in that group that evening when the MItirishi family home was attacked. the 8 commanders of the revolt where attacking it. Alucard wanted it because he wanted vengence, but sadly lady Akira died in child birth."He told us.

"Wait so....my mom died giving birth to me?"I asked him.

"Well sssssome ssssay that. Truth wassss Alucard got into the houssse. He then killed her when sssshe wassss ssstill too tired from child birth. When he ssssaw you something must have sssstopped him. We dont know what exactly."He told us.

"Okay.....NOW I AM GONNA KILL THE SON OF A--NO SWEARING INFRONT OF A GOD!!"Elven cut me off.

"Damn girly manscara wearing femboy."I muttered.

"Aaaah no worriessssss Elven. Quite alright I like them feisssssssty."He said getting right next to my ear and hissing feisty so that his tonguge hit my ear.

"Bastard."I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ooh givesss me chillssss. Normally you meat puppetssss dare not utter such thingss in the presence of an equivalant of heaven."

"HEAVEN MY SUN KISSED--OKAY! YOU TWO! LEAVE NOW!!"Veeno shouted to Elven and Seracasta.

"What authority do you have over me?"Seracasta asked.

"Um the power of SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"Veeno screamned. Seracasta growled a little bit before disengaging. He finally removed his tail from around my waist and slithered out the room Elven following behind him.

"DONT LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON YOUR A--ASHLEY WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"Veeno asked me glamping his hand over my mouth.

I growled a little before I roughly bit his finger. He let out a loud scream before roughly pinning me down on his bed. Worst part was he was straddling me. God if someone walked in on us right now.

"Your acting violent right now Ash. You even swore right infront of a god! That is a major TABOO!!! Y'know, BAD! Wrong! A BOZO NO-NO!"He told me.

"Veeno you know I could do serouis damage in this position right now?"

"Like what."

"Hmm.....scream rape....knee you in the groin."

"You wouldnt dare."

I tried to warn him. I kneed him in the groin while I screamned.

"ELVEN HELP VEENO IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!"I screamned. The door then was flung open and a red blur ran by slammning Veeno to the ground.

Sasori.

"Okay not exactly what I had in mind but OKAY THAT WORKS!!"I said. Sasori turned to me.

"Mind explaning to me WHY you where found in the middle of dragon country KNOCKED OUT!?"He growled in a pissed fashion.

Damn I am so in for a hell of a time.


	22. Lustful for a friend

**CHAPTER 22 LUSTFUL FOR A FRIEND?**

I have never been so upset in my whole life. Sasori is mad at me and Veeno is ticked at me. I feel positivley awful. At the current moment I am sitting in my room trying to sleep as I hear the rain pound against my window. Making a 'tink' 'tink' sound every time it hits my window. Leo had gone and picked me up. Before I knew what was happening I was bursting into tear's because the whole thing.

Leo is like the dad I never had before. He's nice and care's about me. Plus he just give's off that fatherly feeling to him that make's a person glad that their with him.

I sigh a little as I flip my cell phone open and watched as I looked at the time. It showed 12:54 as it then blinked then turned to 12:55. I sighed a little burrying myself into my light lavendar sheets and blankets of my bed in my Aunt's house.

I blinked a little as I felt the tear's start to pour down my face. I buried my face in my pillows. Everyone was mad at me for something.

"Damnit."I muttered. I looked over at the little plushie's I made of all the people I had met. I grabbed my Sasori's plushie and hugged it close to my chest gently kissing the head.

"Sori."I found myself muttering. I jumped when I heard something tap against my window. I pulled my curtains back a little to see Sasori in a soaking wet what seemned to be night shirt and pants. I quickly unhooked the latch to my balcony window.

"What are you doing here this late? AND IN THIS WEATHER!?"I asked him. He smiled and walked into my room.

"Sasori answer me?"I asked him as I closed my balcony window again. He turned and smiled at me.

"You look good in your night dress."He told me making me blush. It was just a black night gown with white lace and frills at the end as well as some matching thigh high black socks.

"Sasori will you just answer me already?"I asked getting annoyed. He laughed. Was he toying with me?

"Ash come here."He told me. Before I could answer he had me tight against him. He clothes where suddenly very dry and warm.

"I'm sorry love."He told me as he nuzzled my head kissing the top gently.

"I dont see why you got so mad in the first place."I muttered to myself.

He smiled at me kissing my forehead. "Now I have to go take care of something. Stay out of trouble for me please."He told me. He gently kissed his favorite spot of my markings. It had a flower like shape to it. It was also located on my right shoulder. He smiled before going back to the window and leaving out of it.

Great now I need to work on getting Veeno on my good grace's again.

I found myself leaning against the wall again as I felt my marks burn. I noticed them as they started glowing a dark golden ember like when you see wood burning right after a fire went out.

I suddenly felt very lustful for one person on my mind right now.

Veeno.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed his number.

Ring.....Ring.....Ring.....Ring.

I waited for what seemned like eternity.

"Hello?"A voice groggy and filled with sleep asked.

"Veeno?"I asked.

"Hmm yeah what? You do know what time it is so it better be important?"He asked.

"I...I need you to get over here now."I told him.

"Why is something wrong?"he asked me.

"I-I'm not sure."I told him.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minute's."

"Okay come in through my window alright it's already unlocked."I told him.

He then hung up on me. I went and layed down face first in my bed. My marks burned slightly on my skin. I found myself lying face down still curled up into a fetal position when Veeno came into my room.

"Ash?"He asked me walking up to me. I felt him place a hand on my arm which only made it burn worse.

"Ouch."I muttered turning to look at him.

"What's with your marks. They're a weird gold color?"He asked me. He sat down next to me on the bed. Suddenly I had the strongest impulse to kiss him.

"Veeno."I muttered.

"Yeah what is it?"He asked me. I got up shaking slightly before turning and facing him. He looked back at me. I could tell the outfit I was wearing was making him uncomfortable.

I crawled over closer to him so that I was almost sitting in his lap.

"Ash?"He asked me. Then that sudden urge hit me again and before I even knew what I was doing me and Veeno where kissing. Smack dab on the lips.

He moaned a little and then before I knew it he had taken control himself of the whole entire action and had me pinned underneath him again. His arms either side of my head holding down my arms as we continued making out. He soon let my hands go and I was able to wrap them around Veeno's neck.

His right hand went to my right left gently sliding the thigh high off my legs and down to my shin while his other hand rested gently on my waist.

"Ash."He whispered when he pulled back before going to my neck. I shivered when I felt him lick me.

"Your so beautiful."he whispered.

He had me fully on my back now as I was laying underneath him. His face in my neck taking in my scent. I could feel his breathing on my skin. My marks wherent burning as bad and the lust that I had suffered through was slowly disappearing.

Suddenly Veeno pulled back away from me and looked down at me like he had done something wrong. Like he had committed a murder or something.

"Ash what's going on?"He asked me.

"I-I dont know I honestly dont."I told him. He rolled his eye's before he got off me rolling and sitting down right next to me.

"Veeno?"I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Be quiet I'm thinking."He muttered. His tail was wrapped around me securly. I felt this weird impulse again. My marks where burning again too. I couldnt control myself for what I did next.

"V-Veeno?"I stuttered out before I found myself falling off the bed.

"Ash!?"He asked rather alarmned. He got next to me and tried to help me up.

"Ash what's wrong with--"He stopped. Something was controlling me. Making me try to kill him.

"V-Veeno....run."I whimpered out. A dagger impedded already in his shoulder small drops of blood falling. He took in my appearence a look of thought on his face.

"Ash....your gonna need to trust me on this."He told me.

"W-What do you--GAH!"I screamned. He had bit down into my neck. Right where the burning feeling was most painful.

"V-Veeno that hurts."I whimpered out.

"Shush. It hurts rght but it's getting better?"He said in a question like statement. Which was true. The burning feeling was going away little by little.

Veeno finally pulled away kissing the two gashes in the side of my neck. He placed me back down in my bed gently laying the blankets over me.

"Did you want me to stay?"He asked me. I kept a strong grip on his arm. I found myself nodding.

"It's too late for you to go out in this kind of weather."I found myself saying. He smiled at me before getting in beside me.

"You better not tell anyone about this."I told him. He smiled.

"I wont."He told me smiling.

The next morning I woke up and Veeno was gone. I looked around and saw my cellphone open. Grabbing it I took in what it said.

"You failed t do the job right. Now I have to get my hands dirty." I found my blood turn cold. I knew it was too. It was from Alucard, and everyone was in danger. I immediatly called Leo with the new's.

We have a battle on our hands.


End file.
